Her Haunting PastWorking on
by Panda-x-Penguin
Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threatening to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on - /Under edit/
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threatening to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Not currently sure. Perhaps Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The busy streets stretching out all around her in every direction were filled with the sounds of car horns and chatting civilians. From where she stood, she had a clear view of the street she needed to take. A slight tingle of her senses held her back as blue eyes turned towards where several flashing lights currently were. Instincts long since bottled back and far away from her conscious mind buzzed to life in her head, and a tingling sensation began under the flesh of her finger tips. She curled her hands into tiny, tight fists, and she turned on her heel.

She refused. She refused to get drawn into something that would only come back to bite her in the ass in the next few days. She took a deep breath, reaching up and adjusting the violet shawl she wore. Her eyes slid closed as she picked up her pace, intent of putting as much space between her and the current area she stood in as possible.

The thrum of her energy just barely hidden by her skin was growing stronger with every step she took away, and she bit back her growl of pure anger. A catchy ring met her ears, causing her to trip over her feet, almost stumbling to the ground before she caught herself. She fished her phone out of her pocket, glancing at the number on the screen, and she debated answering it. She stood still for a good long while, listening to the shrill ring of her cell, before she declined the idea of answering it and tapped the decline button. She slipped her phone back in her pocket only for it to start ringing again the second after. She muttered a curse in her native language before snatching her phone from her pocket and answering.

"What?" Kagome snapped, running her fingers through her wind-blown hair. The agitation in her voice was well reached by the other person on the line.

" _You are going the wrong direction_." The smooth voice on the other line caused her upper lip to curl up in disgust.

"Says who?" Her response was curt, showing all too well how she was already tired of this conversation.

" _You really are a silly, sweet, simple woman_." His response was laced with condescending undertones, and it only caused her more irritation. " _You know you want to take a look._ "

"I-"

" _The victims were not normal, you can tell. Neither were the reasons._ " He cut her off without waiting for her to breathe another word. " _Are you that hesitant to feel what you did when you were risking your life eight years ago?_ "

"Why do you keep calling me?" Kagome snapped, her irritation and this man's comments causing her blood to heat and boil. "Your number is one I have blocked, on many occasions. What is it that you want from me?"

" _What I want?_ " He asked, a chuckle following soon after. Silence picked up between the two of them before there was a long intake of air that was soon breathed out in a sigh. " _I want you to stop running._ "

"I have stopped running," Kagome snorted, "many years ago, in fact. You know, if you're going to play the role of a mysterious stalker figure, you _might_ actually want to know the basics before you settle in on a target to track all over the world." A dry, sarcastic humor tracked in her voice. "Just a small recommendation."

" _Then why do you refuse to approach the area?"_

"Can't say it interests me." Kagome responded with a laugh. "It's all boring, so why should I bother?"

" _Because you want to."_

"Nah," she pulled the phone away from her ear, her thumb hovering over the end call button. Right before she pressed it, she brought the phone back up to her ear. "The next time you call, please have something interesting to say. I feel as if I just wasted five minutes of my life listening to you drone on and on about things you wish you knew and things you are too ignorant to understand." With those words, Kagome hung up her side of the phone before slipping it back in her pocket.

"Fucking _lunatic,"_ she muttered under her breath before continuing on her way down the busy streets. She came to a pause in her walking, turning her head just a fraction to glance over her shoulder and examine the little bit of wreckage in the distance. The police there were trying to urge the citizens away as nonchalantly as they could. This was the third murder in two weeks, and it was more than obvious they were growing frustrated. She sighed and shook her head.

They wouldn't catch on. It was a demon doing this, and they were nowhere near clever enough to catch onto it.

They were over their heads, and they didn't even have a clue.

* * *

Panda: So… yup. Sherlock and Inuyasha crossover. This is new to me, so I hope the typing is alright, as least.  
Penguin: New things are alright. The pairing isn't really determined right now. Time line is not really significant right at this point.  
We hope you enjoyed, and remember, feedback is greatly appreciated~!

Until next time~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threatening to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Not currently sure. Perhaps Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

After she had made it back to her solo flat, Kagome yanked her shawl off and threw it into a chair with an almost mean amount of force. She kicked off her shoes, leaving on her her feline decorated socks, and removed her long sleeved button down blouse, leaving her in a white camisole and a pair of black trousers. She plopped down in a empty chair and brought her hands up to press against her temple as she let out a low groan.

She didn't know why she even bothered anymore. Changing her number, yet again, would show no different outcome. She had already changed it ten times in the last eight years, and her wanna-be harasser found her number every time. No matter how many times she went to the police, they always proved to be less than useless and only kept providing her the same advice of moving and changing her number. They had tried to trace the phone he called from, and tried to track him down, but he led them in the largest goose chases, and they only concluded it was a jokester that would keep it up if she continued to let it bother her. She had hung up on using a landline, as when she turned her phone off in the middle of the night, he'd continue calling on the phone that couldn't be silenced.

It wasn't only the police in Japan that were unhelpful. England was the fourth place she had lived in, the other two being two different sides of the United States. She had only been here for two months at most, and she refused to run off yet again because of her oh-so _loyal_ fan. Kagome let her head fall back against the back of the chair and she blew a loose strand of her hair out of her face. This was tiring., exhausting, and wearing her nerves down into a thin line.

Three quick beeps got her attention, the sound of her cell phone alerting her of a received message, and she took her phone from her pocket with no hesitation. Her long-term harasser didn't text, and, instead, he stuck to calling. She unlocked her phone and glanced at the number on the screen. She rolled her eyes and quickly read it.

 _'Check your email.'  
_ _-Sesshoumaru._

Kagome got up and retrieved her laptop from the counter in her kitchen before returning to the chair she had previously been in. She crossed her legs and balanced her laptop on her knees, opening it and logging into her private email. She had well over twenty unread messages from the past week. Some from her mother that she would have to return soon, a few chain emails from her brother, and the remainder were from the silver haired demon lord.

No one outside of her family and Sesshoumaru knew this email was her's, she having set it up three years ago. She didn't use it for anything other than communicating with those of her family and Sesshoumaru, and she only ever accessed it in the privacy of her home.

Kagome clicked on the most recent email from Sesshoumaru, sent to her a few minutes prior to the message she had received, and waited a few seconds for it to load completely.

"You need to check this more often, Miko."

The first line of the email was a typical intro to anything Sesshoumaru sent her. Commanding her around and giving her half-assed orders. She rolled her eyes once more as she continued reading the email.

"Either you have been lacking in checking this, or you are ignoring me, and I'd much rather stick to the first intuition I had, seeing as you lack the capability of ignoring me."

That made her giggle, because he was right. She couldn't ignore him, purely because, if she tried, he would trick her into responding by insulting her in some form or fashion. Once she responded, then he'd become serious once more. As it was, she frequently ignored his texts.

"I have yet to find any way of tracking down the source of our problem, and, even though I am more than public with my figure, you are still the only one he is targeting. He left your family alone the moment you moved, and he makes no move to contact me. It could be the intimidation factor, but that is something that does not match up. You are just as intimidating as I, and twice as risky to deal with because he must be aware I will get involved. Given the way you try to stay out of the public's eye after the prior scandal back in Japan, he must have kept close tabs on you over the years."

Kagome cringed at recalled the scandal he mentioned. Sesshoumaru and she had went to get coffee and catch up about the time they hadn't seen one another. A news reporter had snapped a photo of the two of them leaning in close to discuss something involving the well on her shrine, and the next week, headlines read, " _ **Secret Romance! Revealed!"**_

It had taken him months to discredit that article, and she had never lived down her embarrassment, especially after he "revealed" that she was his niece. Her mother had went along with it after a news reporter had asked her about it, saying that Sesshoumaru was her half brother.

"At this point, I would recommend you to get the help of police, but when has that ever been any use to this situation? And, as it is, every time you do act as if you are about to go to the police, he begins to threaten to expose everything concerning the well and your journies to the past. The next few weeks, he leaves you be before he begins calling you again. It's the same cycle over and over again, and I can find no way to track him down. It grates on my nerves, and it is concerning to think at any second the government of wherever you currently live will suddenly have knowledge of this well. It is sealed up by you, yes, but to think for them to even know is uneasy. If this continues to persist, I will move to be closer to you. For now, however, I will continue trying to track him down. From this point on, check your email every day and respond to me when you can. Text me, if you can. Instant confirmation is the best."

"I advise you to consider hiring a private investigator, using this email to get in contact with one. Perhaps it will be a way to get someone actually useful to help without this man watching your movements. Perhaps it can be helpful. At least, I hope it will provide some sort of safety net for all of us . I will speak to you again soon, Kagome. Watch your back until you hear from me next."

Kagome sighed after she finished reading the email. Hire a private investigator? Weren't they just people who never made it to being police? She sat in silence for a few seconds, thinking to herself over Sesshoumaru's email to her, before typing a quick response.

"Alright, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try looking for some sort of private investigator to try and track him down. At this point I'm willing to try anything, really. The only thing I'm not crazy about is it getting to the point where I will have to let someone in on it. There doesn't seem to be an outcome to me where I can avoid it. I trust your ideas, though, and I will do a few searches for someone who might be able to help. Until then, yes, I will keep contacting you if it makes you feel better. I will let you know if anything occurs or changes."

After she sent it to the man still in Japan, Kagome logged out of her email and pulled up the search engine. She typed in the words "private investigator" and millions of links came back to her. Most were from all over the world, and some from people that most of their experience stemmed from finding lost shoes and solving mysteries of who stole who's favorite lawn chair. She sighed when most links proved to be everything she thought they would be.

Just when she was about to give up, after searching through pages upon pages of defective detectives, Kagome clicked on a link of a rather intelligent looking blog. It somewhat impressed her, and she scrolled through it.

"The Science of Deduction," Kagome whispered under her breath as she skimmed over the web page. The owner of it was named Sherlock Holmes, and he qualified himself as the "world's only consulting detective." That seemed a bit over the top, it only becoming more so when he obviously only wanted "interesting cases" to work on. She rolled her eyes at his description of what he did and his process, most of it not getting to the point and claiming it was because the readers wouldn't understand. She didn't doubt it, honestly. Most people probably wouldn't.

She was somewhat intrigued, and she read a message at the bottom of the page that told whoever viewing the page to contact him if assistance was needed, and from that point it would be discussed. She could either write to him at his street address, or contact him through his assistant's blog. She clicked a link that led to John Watson's blog and quickly located his email. She refused to post her case publicly on a website anyone could see. She opened her email on another tab, pausing for a slight second, before she began to type.

"Greetings Dr. Watson and Mr. Holmes,

My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I write to you personally in hopes of solving a problem I have. I will not post this publicly on a website because I'd prefer if this was kept hidden the best it could. Background must be needed, and so, here goes:

Starting eight years ago, I began to receive these phone calls. I was seventeen at the time and still in school. At first it started as nothing, just taunting calls from hidden numbers. I went to the police a few weeks after, growing tired of these calls, as the caller had began to bother me during class, and they wasted a month or so investigating and trying to tack the calls. It did no good, and they advised me to change my number. I took their advice, and I changed my number. It was a week later that I began to receive these calls once more, and this time the police would be no help at all, dismissing me as having a hand in it in my own harassment.

After the first time I went to the police, every time I tried, the calls would become increasingly threatening and this man would began threatening to expose a few extremely personally incidents of my past to the public. Now, obviously, I could not allow that. Privacy reasons, and all, and I tried to ignore it. It worked for the most part, until he started targeting my mother and younger brother. I took a friend's advice, and I moved. Since then, he has left my immediate family alone for the time being.

Over the past eight years, I have moved a total of three times. Japan, being my home, to California in the United States, and then to Florida, before moving to England. Each time I have moved, it has provided me with a few weeks of solitude before he started calling me again. It's always the same amount of time in between, and, even if I ignore him, he won't stop calling until I do answer. Now I am made to turn my phone off at night so I am not bothered by him, and I no longer use a landline for the same reason.

I am truly at my wits end concerning this matter. I want it to stop, but no one I go to has the ability to help me. Not even my friend, who still lives in Japan and is one of the most intelligent men that I have ever encountered, has been able to track him down. He leads them all in wild chases until they eventually give up and give me the same advice that proves to be useless.

I am not begging you to take my case, nor do I think it will prove to be any use, but I have a small bit of hope left that hiring a private investigator, or, as Mr. Holmes refers to himself as, a consulting detective. If you do consider to take my case, I will pay a price that you both see fit, and I will provide you will all the information I can, this means the things I hesitate to let the public know about me. I'd rather not say about them, but, if I must, then I will try.

My number is attached. If you decided to take my case, please email me back or get in contact with me via my number.

I bid you both a good day, and I hope to be in contact with you sometime in the near future.

With regards,  
Kagome Higurashi."

She sighed, reading over the email before she sent it to John Watson. A part of her regretted adding in the last part about her saying she would talk about her past if she had to, but if they took the case, then they probably would demand to know. Might as well make it look as if she wasn't completely hesitant if it meant this issue could be solved. She logged out of her email, slamming her laptop closed as she stood up and stretched.

It wasn't too late, and she needed to get groceries for the next few days. She threw back on her blouse and shawl, grabbing her purse from the table next to the door and slipped her shoes back on.

She'd tell Sesshoumaru about her email when she received a confirmation from the two she had sent it to. If they chose the case, then he would have to know and could become a part of it. If not, then she saw no need to let him know she had reached out to someone like he suggested.

* * *

Panda: New update for this. I'm actually liking this. Won't lie, I was debating doing either this or a Game of Thrones and Inuyasha crossover. Still not sure on it, heh.  
Penguin: The next chapter will have Kagome meeting Sherlock and John. We hope you enjoyed this, and feedback is greatly appreciated~!

The pairing most likely will be Sherlock and Kagome.

Until next time~!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threatening to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Not currently sure. Perhaps Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

It was a bit late in the evening when John got the chance to sit down and check both his blog and email. Of course, there were piles upon piles of requested cases, most of them being boring, pointless, and, well, both. Most people posted to the site about their cases, so, it was safe to say that when he logged into his email, he was thoroughly surprised to click and read through a case sent to them be a young lady by the name of Kagome.

The length of her email was longer than most of his blog posts, and her introduction snagged his attention at once, more so her line of wanting to keep this off of a public site.

He skimmed through it at first, taking key words, and he quickly came to the conclusion that the poor girl was being stalked and harassed by someone unwilling of giving up. Once he read through it under a more scrutinizing eye, it became clear that she was really torn up about it, enough so to contact them. Having been made to move several times, and the police dismiss this after a few months… it was truly concerning that this could turn deadly for her, especially since no one she went to bothered to see this as a dangerous threat for her.

Her email to him sounded defeated and a bit on the anxious side just based on the words she had used. He rubbed his forehead before glancing over his shoulder to where Sherlock walked about, pacing the floor.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" John asked, watching the way his eccentric friend moved.

"I'm bored." His response was curt, and John sighed.

"You're always bored." And a bored Sherlock wasn't always a good thing. The last time he was bored- and left to his own devices- he had ended up firing several bullet holes into the wall behind their couch. Those holes were still there, in fact. He shook his head before motioning to his laptop where Kagome's email still remained open. "In an attempt to remedy that, I think this could be a case that challenges you."

Sherlock stopped his movements and glanced towards John. "I doubt that, but, please, do tell what it's about."

John picked up his laptop and handed it out for Sherlock to take. "I'm not reading it to you, it's too long. Read it for yourself."

Sherlock's face twisted to one of irritation before he relented and took the item held out to him. He dropped down into a chair as he began to silently read over the email. By the time he had finished reading, he looked the slightest bit intrigued at what he had read. At least, John hoped he was intrigued by it. A second later, John watched as Sherlock grabbed his phone from his pocket, typed a quick message on it, before setting it down on the table next to him.

"Can't hurt to hear what she has to say," was all that Sherlock said before he stood up and left the room, leaving John sitting in silence.

* * *

Kagome was in the kitchen preparing her dinner when she heard her phone go off from where it sat on the table and hooked up to its charger. She wiped her hands dry on a dish towel before making her way over to it. She unlocked it and frowned when it was from an unknown number. A bit skeptical, Kagome waited a second before opening it.

' _Come by 221B Baker Street tomorrow at noon, and we will discuss the potential of your case.'  
_ _-SH._

Kagome stood in silence for a good while as she read over the message once more. Was he seriously considering taking her case? She wasn't quite sure what to say to this, and, so, she set her phone back down and returned to her kitchen. She would go through with it, and see if tomorrow could bring any help and luck her way. Then, based on how that went, she would make a move to tell Sesshoumaru about what had occurred.

* * *

When the time came for her to make her way to speak with both Sherlock and John, Kagome found herself becoming more anxious. She tried to braid her hair, but her hands were shaking too much that each time she did it, it looked beyond terrible. After her fifth failed try, she left it be and let it tumble over her shoulders in length waves. She ignored putting on make-up, once more not trusting her shaking hands.

After she had dressed herself in a yellow short sleeved blouse and a pair of gray tight-fitting jeans, she slipped on her white sandals and grabbed her phone and purse before leaving out the door. She, for the life of her, didn't know where Baker Street was, so she hailed a cab and, thankfully, arrived there at the time needed.

She rang the bell, waiting patiently for someone to buzz her in. She waited for the better part of three minutes before trying again, this time knocking on the door when there was no answer a few minutes after.

Just when she was about to walk away, an older woman opened the door for her. She had a sweet face and Kagome smiled in greeting.

"Um, hello?" She began, fiddling with the hem of her yellow top, "I'm here to speak with Dr. Watson and Mr. Holmes about a case? Am I even in the right place?"

"Oh, yes you are." The woman smiled and waved her in. "The bell must still be broken."

Kagome frowned. "Broken? How so?"

"Oh, Sherlock up and shot it when he was bored one day." The elder woman said with a look balancing between humor and irritation.

Kagome almost fell forward when she heard this. Maybe, just in the slightest, this hadn't been her wisest idea after all. " _S-Shot_ _it_?"

"Mmhmm," she responded, "and the whole wall it was attached to."

Kagome slowed her pace a bit when they were about halfway up the staircase, and before she knew it, they had stopped outside a cracked door.

"Here we are!" The woman smiled and looked towards her, "are you alright dear? You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome responded with a quiet tone, "just contemplating my life choices up to this point, and wondering just where, exactly, it is that I went wrong." She turned to the woman and nodded her thanks. "Thank you for bringing me up."

"It wasn't an issue." The woman offered her one last smile before turning and heading back to her own flat.

Kagome rose on hand to knock at the door. Before she made her presence known, she glanced back over her shoulder, once more debating on leaving. Her nerves were not something she was necessarily good at dealing with. Whenever Inuyasha got under her skin and made her upset, she could sit him and go on with her life, and they would be better by dinner. She had no idea what kind of personality either of these two men had, and she could only hope that they differed greatly from Inuyasha. She closed her eyes and forced her thoughts free of the man who had once been her friend, deciding it would do her no good to think of him.

She clung tight to her belief that this all would prove to be unhelpful, and she had to remind herself she had done this on a whim to take Sesshoumaru's advice. In fact, the only thing she hoped to gain from this was, if anything, a few weeks of peaceful solitude. With those miniscule hopes in mind, Kagome rose her hand and let it bang against the door loud enough to alert anyone inside someone she was outside their door. There were a few seconds of silence before the door was opened.

Blue met brown as she found herself staring at a male a bit, but not by much, taller than herself, and, out of habit, she bowed in greeting.

"Hello," she began once standing back at her full height. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I was told to come by to discuss my case..?"

Any confusion present on his face melted away as he nodded in recognition. "Of course you are, come on in." He stepped out of her way to let her the room she needed to enter the main room of the flat. "I'm John Watson, by the way." He held his hand out for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Watson," Kagome commented as she came to a halt once inside the room, turning and taking his hand shortly after. She watched as he closed the door before he moved back to stand in front of her.

"Just John is fine," he waved for her to follow him, and she did. "Ignore the mess you see, we're still working on tidying up some."

She nodded, a small smile becoming present on her features. Indeed, the room they were in was a bit messy, boxes upon boxes stacked up along the walls and corners of the room. "If you think this is messy, you should see my uncle's office," she commented with a laugh present in her words. "At least things are still in the boxes." Sesshoumaru had a knack of keeping his office messily organized. Of course, he knew where everything was, but you could barely take a step without setting your foot on a sheet of paper he may or may not need.

"Tea, or coffee?"

She was brought back out of her head seconds after by hearing John's voice come from the distance. Kagome glanced towards him before closing the space that had grown between the two of them after she had stopped walking. "Hm?"

"I asked if you wanted any tea or coffee before we settle down to talk?"

"Oh, no, I'm alright," Kagome declined his offer with a small shake of her head, and fell into step behind him. He waved her over to a chair, and he sat in the one next to it. They sat talking for a few minutes about little things, such as the weather and hilariously terrible shows that were popular, until one other person made their way into the room. He sat down on the couch across from the two chairs as silence built up in the room.

Kagome looked him over as subtly as she could, allowing herself to believe that he was Sherlock. She crossed her legs and set her hands in her lap, unsure whether or not she should speak. She felt his eyes sweep over her, and Kagome brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, wrapping the ends of the strand around her finger tips. It was a nervous habit of hers. She had ended up picking it up when she tried to kick her habit of biting her lip. It had worked, but now she found herself stuck with her new habit. Her other hand tapped lightly on her leg as she waited for him to speak.

"You are nervous," he began, watching the tale of her hand moving her hair back. "Judging by the slight scars lining your bottom lip, you picked up the habit of brushing your hair back with the intentions of abandoning a habit of biting on your lip." He watched as her eyes darted towards him, focusing on him with a sharp glare, one that dared for him to keep speaking, and, so, he did. At catching the guarded gleam in her eyes, he clasped his fingers together and held them up to his chest. "You lack trust in men, most likely due to the lack of a father figure during your years seven through fifteen. The gleam in your eyes is hostile, and it only burns harsher at the mention of your father. He, most likely, skipped out of your life and abandoned you when you were still too young to process it."

"You remain silent, showing you are curious as to what I have to say, but, at the same time, think it is just wasting time." His eyes caught onto her as she set her hand against her collarbone, her fingers searching for something no longer there. "What kind of necklace do you usually wear, but you are not today?"

"E-excuse me?" Kagome frowned and met his eyes, blue meeting a breath-taking mixture of both blue and green.

"You are feeling at your neck for something no longer there." Sherlock continued, "either you just forgot it, or you chose to get rid of it. Since you do not strike me for one to wear ties or ribbons, based on your wardrobe, it can only be a necklace."

"I no longer wear neck jewelry," she declared, trying her hardest to avoid fidgeting in her seat.

"The one you did once wear, however, you wore it everyday. The string of the necklace was made of a sort of rope. Twine, I believe? So, it was either something homemade, or the chain it was on snapped and in desperation to fix it, you chose something that left scars and marks along your neck and collar." Sherlock set his hands in his lap and focused on her face. "However, why would you go through so much to keep up with a necklace, even going to the point of replacing the string with something that marred your skin, if it did not matter to you."

"I-" Kagome began, feeling the prick of tears begin to sting at her lower lid.

"You wouldn't," he cut her off before she could form a sentence. "It was either a gift given to you by someone special, man or woman, or something that runs much deeper. Let's say that it was a gift from a significant person within your life. Your left hand ring finger is an identical shade as the rest of your hand, meaning you were never engaged for a specific period of time, leading me to believe that it is possibly a gift from your mother… or perhaps your father, and that is why you no longer wear it."

"Could you let the necklace thing drop?" Kagome asked suddenly, her discomfort coming to the surface for all to see. Tears stayed behind her lower lid, as she shut her eyes, blinking them away before one could slip free."Please. I'd really rather not get into it."

"Yes," John fired off before Sherlock could decline her plea. "Sherlock, leave that be."

"...Very well, then," Sherlock relented after a second. He soon continued, "you think highly of yourself, valuing your pride and confidence higher than most would. Most would see it as stuck up for you to be that way, but, in truth, it can be attractive." He watched the way she opened angry eyes to glare at him. He ignored her glare in favor of watching how she adjusted herself in her chair. "It is mostly a ruse, however. You lack most of your confidence due to a long duration of time of harsh criticism by someone you cared greatly for. A romantic interest that belittled you for quite some time, or a close friend. Perhaps even both."

"How-"

"The way you sit and how you adjust yourself says it all." Sherlock answered her question before she could even ask all of it. "You did not move until I pointed it out to you, and then you began to adjust yourself out of discomfort, showing how you cannot sit still when someone says something positive about you. Your facade falls, and insecurities flood your eyes before you cover them up with harsh glares. Most that I could see before they were replaced by anger is your timidness, fear, and wounded state of mind that person forced you in due to their damaging words to you."

Kagome turned to look at John, a pleading look flashing in her eyes behind a light sheen of tears. " _Please_ , make him stop." She had tried for the past few years to get rid of the pain brought on by Inuyasha's hurtful comments towards her, but all she had managed to do was push them to the back of her mind. But this man… this man had managed to bring them back with a few simple words, and she didn't like it. It hurt, and it made her uncomfortable.

"I am already done with this," Sherlock stood up and adjusted his suit jacket. "I will take your case."

"You haven't even talked to me about it!" Kagome snapped at him, still quite upset about his observations of her. "You've been analysing as if I were a piece of literature this entire time!"

"I am interested." He glanced her, staring down at the girl sitting in the chair. "You are a complex being, and there is more to you that you allow on the surface. It is intriguing how you keep a facade up, one that is so perfected as yours, with it hardly ever faltering. I apologize for any… hurtful things I brought up." He came to a pause, and Kagome couldn't help but notice just how odd he sounded when he apologized, as if he wasn't used to doing so. "We will start tomorrow, if that is alright with you."

Kagome stood up, she ending up only a few feet away from Sherlock. She only came up to his chest, and she downcasted her gaze to her feet. "That would be wonderful," she finally responded. "T-Thank you."

With a bow, and a lot of mixed feelings, Kagome bid the two in the room a farewell. John walked her towards the door, muttering a quick, yet sincere apology on Sherlock's behalf, and she got the sense he did so frequently. Kagome gave him a smile and shook his hand before walking out the door and down the stairs to the door that led outside.

This was not what she was expecting to be greeted with once she had met them. She was curious about them both, and she was starting to feel that, within a few days, she wouldn't have to even speak about her travels to the past. She was fixated on the assumption that Sherlock's commentary on her was short and brief, and that there was plenty more he could gather from her.

And she didn't know whether she should be frightened or amazed by that.

* * *

Panda: We finally finished this update~! Sorry for the fact it took a while to get posted. It was meant to get finished not long after the other two were posted, but school gets in the way sometimes. Anyway, it's done now, and the next update will be the same eventually.  
Penguin: Some people really seem to lean towards the pairing of Sherlock and Kagome. That is more than okay, as we kinda are, too, speaking clearly. If there is a pairing, it most likely will be Sherlock/Kagome.  
Anyhoo, let us know how this story is going so far. Remember, feedback is much loved!

Until next time~!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threatening to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Early next morning, the very first thing Kagome did was reach to grab her phone from her bedside table. She turned it on and, when it had completely turned on, she pulled up her messenger. Locating Sesshoumaru's name right away, Kagome typed a quick message and sent it to him.

' _Call me, please.'  
_ _-Kagome._

After it had sent to him, Kagome sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was a little past five in the morning. She had long since gotten used to waking up early, considering half the time she spent in the past she was being made to wake up before the sun even rose. She rolled off of her bed and stretched her arms high into the air, her phone still held in her hand, as she walked from her room. Shadows filled the space of her flat, and she flicked on a few lights as she went.

She wandered into her kitchen, setting her phone on the counter as she opened her fridge. She removed a half empty carton of orange juice before turning and making her way towards the cabinets on the other side of the kitchen. Kagome took a glass from one of the cabinets and poured a small amount of juice into the glass, returning the carton to the fridge. Right as she closed the fridge door, her phone went off, and she picked it up off of the counter on her way out of her kitchen.

She sat down on her couch, taking a sip out of her glass, as she silently read the name flashing across the screen of her phone. She set her glass on the table in front of her before answering the phone.

"Hey."

" _Is something wrong?_ " Sesshoumaru's smooth voice reached her ears, and she could hear the underlying worry he spoke with.

"No," she answered his question with a calm word. "I just figured that I might as well let you know that I feel like I've found someone to help with our issue. I wasn't sure if you were awake yet, so I just sent you a text and asked you to call."

" _Oh? That was quick."_ He continued, " _who is it? I'll do some research on them to see if it is worth you wasting your time."_

"Actually, that won't be necessary," Kagome told him. "I've already met them, I did so yesterday, and I'm doing the same today. I think that it might work, if only for a little while." She began to fiddle with the hem of her over-sized sleep shirt as she continued. "I just figured I'd let you know that I took your advice, and let you know how it turned out since, y'know, you might have to get involved and all…"

" _I understand that there is a possibility that I will have to get involved,"_ Sesshoumaru sighed through his nose. " _To find someone who will be able to help, you will have to let them on your trips to the past, even if only a little. Someone will not be able to understand if they do not know what you fight so hard to hide. Just, please, be careful of who you interact with."_

Kagome nodded, even though Sesshoumaru couldn't see her. "Of course. I wouldn't tell someone that I didn't think could be trusted."

" _That is not what I mean, but I suppose it is just as good."_

"Wait," she spoke with a frown tilting her lips down. "What do you mean?"

" _I am not near you, and I cannot come to your aid if you happen to get into trouble. Your powers will do nothing against a human, and the thought of you being caught off guard isn't something that causes me comfort."_

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome sighed and crossed her legs. "I will be fine," she assured him with a small smile. "I've been taking care of myself for how long?" She heard him huff from his side of the line, and Kagome stifled a laugh. "And, anyway, if I encounter an issue, I promise I will bring it up to you."

" _Just be careful."_

"I always am," she promised. She glanced up at her wall clock and stood up. "I should go get ready if I plan on leaving on time. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

" _Fine_ ," he said. " _Best of luck."_

Kagome bid him a quick farewell and stood up, setting her phone down on the table in front of the couch. She walked into her room to get a change of clothes before she made her way into her bathroom to get a quick shower.

Once she had finished her shower, she dressed herself in a lavender, loose-fitting blouse, and a black skirt that ended a few inches above her knees. After towel-drying her hair, she pulled the long strands up into a high ponytail, and left the bathroom. Before she walked out the front door, Kagome put on a pair of two inch, black wedge heels, and grabbed her purse and phone. Once she was sure she was completely ready, she picked up her keys from a where they sat by the door and was on her way to catch a cab.

She was to meet the both of them at their flat on Baker Street again today, but she didn't really have a clue as to what today would consist of. Since yesterday's meeting really covered absolutely nothing about her case, Kagome could only think that today it would actually be focused on. Then, by all means, that would mean that it was possible that she would have to speak of her trips to the past.

She arrived at about the time she had been requested, and, after paying the cabbie his due, she made her way to the door. Instead of wasting her time by ringing the doorbell, Kagome knocked on the door a few times to allow someone to know she was there. After a few minutes, the elder woman she had met yesterday answered the door.

"Oh, hello again," she said with a smile. "I suppose you are here to see John and Sherlock?"

Kagome nodded and followed the woman up the steps. "Yes, ma'am." It was silent for a few seconds before she asked, "what is your name, anyway? I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Just call me Mrs. Hudson, dear."

Kagome looked the woman over and nodded once more. "It's nice to meet you," she told her, and Mrs. Hudson returned her words with her own kind smile.

"Well, I could say the same." They had made it to the right door, and she bid Kagome a quick farewell. Kagome waved to her before turning, and she knocked on the door. She stood there for all of two seconds before the door was suddenly opened and she found herself turned around. It didn't take her long to realize that she was being escorted down the stairs by Sherlock while John followed close behind.

"Wait, what?" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, glancing up at him almost instantly after she felt him set his hand to her shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see shortly."

"That's a terrible answer," Kagome told him.

"It works," was his only response, and Kagome looked back at John.

The only thing he could do in return was shrug his shoulders.

* * *

Panda: A shorter post, but a new update is here. Next chapter will have Sherlock and John learning about Kagome's past. Hopefully it'll be done within two weeks.  
Penguin: We really hope you enjoyed, even though it wasn't all too long. We'd like to say a quick thank you to everyone who is reading this.  
Until next time, and remember, feedback is greatly appreciated~!

 _ **Purpledaimon** :  
"Of course we will have them show up. Moriarty has to be one of my favorite characters, tbh. Having them being added in the next few chapters will be a pleasure to do!"  
_ _-Panda._

 _ **TamashinoSuzume**_ :  
 _"A squirt bottle would be absolutely perfect. It certainly would be funny."  
_ -Panda&Penguin.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threatening to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Not currently sure. Perhaps Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Much to her surprise- really, Sherlock ended up leading her to a hospital. St. Bartholomew's Hospital was written on a sign outside the entrance, and Sherlock spared no time in leading her inside and down several hallways to an elevator. When all three of them were inside the metal doors, Kagome took the chance to speak.

"Why are we at a hospital?" She asked, raising one of her eyebrows as she waited for an answer that would decide whether or not she would hightail it out of here. She wasn't necessarily fond of hospitals. The lights gave her headaches, the needles made her nervous, and the entire concept of being operated on gave her chills. Of course, she had extensive medical history due to her journeys to the past, but that was way different than actual hospitals.

"We won't be in the hospital, at least, not technically." Sherlock responded, "there is a lab in the upper levels. That is where we will be."

"Okay," she breathed a sigh of relief. "But why?"

"The idea of being in a hospital throws you off and makes you feel discomfort," he noted about her. "Perhaps-"

"Yeah, yeah yeah," Kagome muttered under her breath in slight irritation. "I don't like needles and the lights give me headaches, I don't need you to read me anymore, buddy."

"I was just going to advise you to ignore the fact you're in a hospital at all," he responded to her snappy tone.

"Oh."

"However, speaking realistically, you having a dislike for needles when you have an apparent skill for medical work seems a bit hypocritical."

"How-"

"The markings on your hands can often be paired with those who have, at the very least, some sort of capability when it comes to medical work. Your fingers are nimble and you are precise with the movements of your hand, much like a doctor requires." Sherlock looked down at her amazed face, and offered her a small grin. "Not to mention how you just showed that you prefer to stay away from hospitals, yet you have many scars visible to the human eye. If you keep away from hospitals, you must have enough knowledge how to heal a fatal wound properly."

When he was finished, he looked away from her. Kagome glanced towards John before holding her hands up and shaking her head. She heard John stifle his laugh at her reaction. Without meaning to, Kagome put more space between her and Sherlock, with the intention of preventing him from analyzing her any further. A faint noise was heard and the doors to the elevator opened, Sherlock once more taking to leading Kagome under his arm. She assumed he did so just so she wouldn't turn and try to leave.

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a lengthy sigh.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

It turns out that his whole reasoning to bringing her here was because there wasn't much he could do as of right now, considering she hadn't received a call from her stalker for a day or so. Instead of wasting time, he decided to drag her here and wait for her to receive a call while he did a few experiments.

Kagome sat, staring Sherlock down from her chair, as she listened to John. When he had finished, Kagome looked towards him.

"Is there any reason for me to be here?" She asked him, her irritation becoming present with each word. "I assumed today would be productive, but I'm just sitting here wasting my day away watching him stare into a microscope!"

"Well, he has a point," John answered her question. "There isn't much to go on, not yet, at least. You haven't received a call in a while, right?" When Kagome nodded, he continued, "then you see how we are currently at a stand-still."

Kagome sighed and nodded, "I suppose you are right, there really isn't anything to go on as of yet." Her phone went off, alerting her to a new text, and she pulled her phone out of her purse. Sesshoumaru's name lit up the screen, and she ignored the feel of both John and Sherlock's attention.

" _What do you know of the murder cases currently rising in England?"  
_ _-Sesshoumaru._

Kagome frowned at the message, it being beyond odd for him to ask her. Not only because he tended not to care about things concerning other places, more so if they were unrelated to his current priorities, but because why would he assume she knew anything? It wasn't like she was keeping tabs on it, regardless of what her instincts screamed at her to do.

" _Nothing much. Why do you think I would know anything?"  
_ _-Kagome._

She sent her response and set her phone down to wait for Sesshoumaru to respond.

"Is something wrong?" John asked her, spotting the way her expression hardened when she had read the message she had received. "And who was it?"

Kagome shook her head, "no, everything is alright. Just my uncle asking me weird questions."

"It was something that caught you off guard." Sherlock commented from the other side of the room. "What was it?"

"It's not important," she responded. "He asks random questions all the time." Although true, they usually didn't concern things similar to what he asked. When he never responded, Kagome shook it off and glanced back over towards Sherlock. At her half-hearted answer he had went back to looking through the microscope. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked away at hearing the door open.

A woman by the name of Molly entered the lab, walking over hand handing the bottled water she had went to get for her.

"Thank you," she smiled at the woman she had met not too long ago.

"It wasn't a problem," Molly responded, glancing over her shoulder to look at Sherlock. She had tried to be subtle about it, but her doing so was something Kagome had a lot of experience with. It was an action she would do frequently when she wanted to glance at Inuyasha, and Sango would do the same to Miroku often. "Has he even moved since I left?" She asked

"Like once," Kagome answered, taking a sip of water, "and that was when I got a text from my uncle."

"He gets really focused, doesn't he?" Molly spoke, and Kagome wasn't sure if it was a question. She spoke with affection, and she felt a bit bad at having to watch her get completely ignored by the man she had an attraction to. On the bright side, it seemed to be a superficial attraction, and was nothing more than severe puppy love. She would, one day, move on.

"He sure does," Kagome drawled out dryly. She wasn't quite sure what Molly could see in Sherlock. He was cold, rude, and was painfully insensitive. She couldn't judge the girl, though. After all, her school days crush had been a loud-mouthed, volatile, emotionally unstable jerk who had a superiority complex the size of the Atlantic Ocean. She pulled herself out of her thoughts, adding on, "it's a bit admirable, though. I will admit that."

Molly seemed to agree with her words, and she once more excused herself to return to her work elsewhere. Kagome and John waved her off, and silence once more filled the room.

"What are you trying to keep out of the public," John asked her suddenly, causing her to jump in her seat.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked owlishly as she turned to look at John.

"In your e-mail, you mentioned how this man stalking you knows these things about you that you don't want leaked to the public," he elaborated his questioned. "What are they? Would it really be so bad if they got out into the public?"

A look of recognition claimed her face, and she nodded. "I really fear that it wouldn't be good. I won't lie, I don't care what happens to me, but, for the sake of my mother and younger brother, I refuse to risk it. Now, knowing that," she continued, "I also mentioned that I would tell you both if it came down to it. Perhaps the thought of doing so makes me worry, because I could come off as crazy, and I could make a huge mistake in letting anyone outside my family in on knowing these things."

"Well, you don't have to go into depth," John said, trying to supply her some sort of comfort wall. "And, on the chance you can't bring yourself to say, it can be put off until a later date."

"Actually, it can't." Kagome downcasted her gaze and sighed. "This kind of information qualifies as vital information." She had even gone that extra mile to be prepared to provide proof if it came down to it.

At hearing their conversation, Sherlock sat up and glanced towards them. He stood up out of his chair and made his way over to where John and Kagome sat. His eye's met Kagome's guarded ones, and nodded.

"If it is important, then I insist that you tell us," he said, watching her face carefully for any sort of falter. Nothing occurred, and he was led to believe every word she had said was true. A few seconds of silence passed by, and he nodded, "go on."

Kagome took a deep breath, clenching her hands together in her lap, and she began her tale. "I suppose I should start from the beginning. On the morning of my fifteenth birthday…"

She told them all that she could, not making a move to look up from her hands. Neither one of them bothered to interrupt her, and Kagome found no reason to pause in her story.

She told them about the characters she had met, what had happened, and about the well still on the premises of her childhood home. She even included the multitude of fake illnesses her, now deceased, grandfather had come up to cover for her school absences.

The final thing to come from her lips was having to do with Sesshoumaru. She didn't mention him by name, but did go into detail about how there was a person from the past still living and close to her.

Once she had finished, nothing but silence met her. It had taken her hours to tell them everything she had, and, just as she was about to see if they had fallen asleep, the sound of laughter met her ears. Kagome snapped her gaze up to glare at Sherlock, who sat laughing as if everything she had said was a complete joke. She looked towards John, but he had his hand covering his eyes as he shook his head.

Fighting back the tears threatening to well up in her eyes at hearing Sherlock continue to laugh at everything she had said, she felt her anger rise. She had went through the pain of reliving everything that had happened, only to end up being laughed at?!

Kagome stood up, the sharp sound of her chair scraping against the floor shadowing Sherlock's laugh, and she narrowed angry eyes at him. "What the hell is so funny?" She hissed out through tightly clenched teeth, fighting back the growing urge to slap the man.

"The fact that you expect me to believe that," was his response, and he attempted to stop laughing.

"Oh, what?" She snapped, "can't use your _amazing_ deductive skills to see that I wasn't lying to you? Or are you just too ignorant to ask for any sort of proof before laughing at the hurt I endured in the past?!"

At her outburst, weighed down with the threat of tearfall, John looked up. He took one look at her, and could see that it was taking her all not to run from the room. Hurt was apparent on her face, and her words had successfully caused Sherlock to shut up.

"You have proof?" Was all Sherlock said as he stood up to tower over her. "Show me."

"You've already seen some of it," Kagome responded, glancing down at the scars that covered her body. She wrapped her arms protectively around her as she continued, "but I do I have something else that I can provide you with." She didn't want to even bother with him from that point on, but, now, she was at a crossroad. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, taking a step back from him as she held her arm out to the side.

When a light blue glow enveloped her hand, starting at her fingertips and trailing to to her wrist, she could feel the adamant attention of the two other people in the room. She paid it no mind, and, instead, she reached her hand out towards Sherlock, wrapping her smaller appendage around his wrist and shocking him with her energy. She couldn't purify humans, of course, but she could jolt them with her energy if she desired to do so. She felt him tug his arm from her grip, and she let it fall from her hand, and she turned away from him.

"If you weren't such a jerk, perhaps I wouldn't feel so inclined to slap you," she commented as she made her way back to her chair. "Believe whatever you want, I don't care, but I need to know if me being here is a waste of time. If it is, then I won't take part, and I will just settle in finding someone much more useful to me."

Silence filled the area, and Kagome grabbed her purse, about to leave the building when she was stopped by Sherlock taking her hand. He turned her around and, while looking into her eyes, he said a very unsincere-sounding apology, and Kagome half-heartedly accepted it, figuring it was the best he could manage to come up with.

She set her bag back down, figuring she might as well stick around, until one question caused her mouth to fall open.

"May I have some of your blood?"

Her back tensed at his unusual question, and Kagome whirled around to stare at Sherlock in a stunned shock. "Why!?"

"I wish to run a few tests…"

Kagome glanced at John, hoping she had misheard, but his expression conveyed the same shock she felt inside. She thought it over a bit before coming to the conclusion that it wouldn't hurt all too badly to lose some of her blood. It would be replaced almost as quick as it left, due to her abilities. She had some disagreements about the needles, but she tried to ignore the thought of them.

"I suppose so," she finally relented, "but no more than a pint and a half!"

* * *

Panda: Happy NaNoWriMo! We weren't planning on posting this so soon, honest, but we kinda realized the date today and hurried to finish it. Anyway, here's to kicking the month off!  
Penguin: Anyway, it wasn't like we did it all today. We already had about half done, but we wanted to post something for the start of the month. Hope it was alright!  
Anyway, Sherlock is taking her blood because why not? At least he asked. We look forward to incorporating Lestrade in soon, as well as Sesshoumaru, and maybe even Mycroft sometime with the latter. Hehe so exciting~!

Anyhoo~ we hope you enjoyed, and feedback, like always, is much adored!

Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threatening to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

This was a terrible decision, Kagome thought as she came to her final ruling. From where she sat on a medical table, she could see clear as day when Molly brought in the items needed for extracting some of her blood from her body. How he had managed to convince the girl to let him borrow the things needed, she had no idea. Kagome groaned and turned towards John.

"I have made a terrible choice," she told him. She caught sight of a needle and she began to feel a bit sick.

"Yeah, you did," John agreed with her. "Why did you say yes in the first place?"

"Well, I figured it'd be okay," Kagome sighed and glanced down at her bare feet, her legs dangling off of the medical table as she waited for her detective to prod at her and remove her blood from her body. "I mean, to be fair, my blood replaces itself quicker than others, so I don't think it would cause me too much discomfort, but…"

"But then you saw the needles, and now you are contemplating running out that door and hopping on the first flight to New Zealand."

"Eh, not necessarily New Zealand, but pretty much." Kagome wrapped her arms around her, preparing to curl up in a defensive ball if it came down to it. When it became obvious that Sherlock was ready to go through with the removal of her blood, she took one last glance at John. She curled her hand around his wrist and tugged him down to her level. "If I pass out, do not let him do anything else to my unconscious body." She didn't know why, but she felt as if it was needed to say this. "And I swear to god, if I come to and I am missing a kidney, I will set fire to this building."

She heard him stifle his laugh, only for him to fall silent when he met her unamused face.

"Y-You're serious?"

"One-hundred percent," Kagome responded, watching as he slowly got over his stunned silence.

"Alright, blood only it is." John assured her and motioned for her to lay on her back, in case she really did faint. She did as he said and crossed her legs, closing her eyes when Sherlock came to stand over her.

"Remember what I said, John," Kagome warned him. "Unless you want to see this building go up in flames-"

"Yeah, I got it. Blood only."

"Good," was her response. She was alright for a few more minutes before she actually felt the needle pierce her skin. She gave a jump in response and snapped her eyes open to glare at Sherlock. "Careful! That hurt, you jerk!" Kagome watched as he ignored her words, before her curiosity got the better of her. She had never watched blood be taken before, and, so, she made yet another terrible choice. Leaning up a bit, she glanced over at her left arm, her face going a bit pale, and she immediately regretted doing so.

She felt her world go black, and she fell back, limp, against the table.

"And it seems she has fainted," Sherlock commented, not once making a move to pause his actions. "Took longer than I hypothesized."

"Don't you think you should stop taking her blood then?" John asked, lifting Kagome's head up to set a folded up blanket underneath it. In hindsight, he probably should have done so before this had started.

"What makes you say that?" Sherlock asked him, the first bag already filled, and he started on a second one. He handed it to John, who looked over the dark liquid. The color of her blood seemed a bit off than that of a normal human, the color much darker than it ought to be. He set it down and shook his head. "Because, Sherlock, I don't think it is advised you take blood from someone who is out cold!"

"Saves her from blacking out again, so, really, I'm doing her a favor."

"Jesus Christ," John muttered under his breath, rubbing his forehead. By now he should be used to Sherlock's behavior, but this really just took the cake. When Sherlock put yet another filled bag out of the way, starting on a third pint bag, John gave him a warning glare. "How many bags are you planning on filling? I could have sworn she said no more than a pint and a half."

"The average adult human body has about ten pints of blood in them. Losing three or four won't hurt her," Sherlock answered. "Anyway, she said her blood repairs itself fairly quick. She'll be fine."

"And I'm almost completely sure that her body repairing three or four pints of blood will take more effort than just a pint and a half!"

"All the same," he shrugged and set the third filled bag out of the way. He held the fourth bag up and sent John a smile. "Last one! If only she was still awake to share in this milestone."

"Yeah, and if she was still awake, there is a high chance that you won't leave this room alive."

"Oh, you're just being dramatic."

"No, I'm not!" John pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know she threatened to set this building on fire if you took a kidney."

"Well, good thing I'm not taking her kidney." He glanced down at her, lightly prodding where her kidney sat in her body. "Although, the thought does intrigue me… Would one of her internal organs be able to repair itself if it was removed, or failed?"

" _Don't_ do it." John told him, "I'm going to get some crisps." He made his way to the door and glanced over his shoulder. "If I get back and see you filling a fifth bag, I will knock you out cold for a good while."

"Yeah, yeah," Sherlock muttered under his breath right as the fourth bag was completely filled. He set it with the other three and went back to cover the hole in Kagome's arm, pausing in his actions when it instantly sealed itself up as soon as the tube was removed. This caught his attention, and, since she was still out cold, he decided to test something.

Picking up a needle, Sherlock took her arm, and, lacking most grace, he stabbed the inside of her arm with the needle. He then removed it, setting it to the side and watched as it healed itself without delay, since nothing was keeping the wound open.

He did this three more times, to different areas of her body, each yielding the same result as the first. After the final time, he decided to draw it to an end, on the downside she came to mid-poke.

He left her be then, going back to look at the blood he had taken. There were many tests he would run on it, and many experiments, as well. Setting the bag he held back down with the others, he stepped away from it all and took a blanket from the counter to set over Kagome. Just as he had covered her with the dark blue piece of fabric, the doors to the lab were shoved open, and a familiar voice met his ears.

"I had a feeling you would be here, Sherlock." Lestrade commented, making his way into the lab and closer to where Sherlock stood. He took one look at the girl on the table and gave the man standing next to where she rested a strange look. "Dear god, what did you do?"

"It's alright," he responded, "she said I could take some blood to run some tests, and that is exactly what I did."

"Why is she out cold then?"

"Believe it or not, this was the first time, at least in a long while, that she has had blood taken. She'll be alright." As if on cue, she stirred a bit, a weak groan coming from her, as she slowly sat up. A hand was set to her head as she looked up at Sherlock.

"Is it over?"

"Yes, and it has been for a while now." Sherlock told her, extending his hand out for her to take in case she tried to stand.

Kagome shook her head, trying to shake away the dizziness she felt. That was odd- she shouldn't feel this way after losing a pint and a half. Hell, in the past, when she had suffered extreme wounds, she would still be able to stand on her feet after losing two pints! So why did she feel so weird…?

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She was just about to ask about the other person there, and ask where John had went off to, when she spotted the four- completely filled- pint bags. Her eyes narrowed and she snatched Sherlock by his wrist, tugging him down onto her level.

"How much blood did you take?" Kagome hissed.

"Oh, just a couple pints," he responded, attempting to stand back up. He couldn't, and he found that Kagome had a death grip on his shirt. "Four, to be exact."

"That is more than double of what I said you could have!" Kagome shoved him away from her. "You are unbelieveable, Sherlock. Completely unbelievable!"

"You're fine!" He shook off her angry words with a smile, "even your color is returning, so don't worry about it. And, anyway, it's not like I took your kidney."

"Yes, thank you so much for that," Kagome snapped dryly.

"Which, theoretically asking, may I-"

" _No_!"

"I'll ask you again on a later date when you are dizzy from blood loss," Sherlock said, patting her on her head. She sent him a cold glare, and he let his hand fall to his side. It would seem she was still angry at him from earlier.

"You'll get the same answer." She crossed her arms and glared at the wall until she remembered there was a different person standing in the room. She didn't remember his face, so that must mean he had appeared sometime while she was unconscious. "Who're you?" She asked, not even bothering to come off as pleasant. Sherlock had taken more than twice the amount of blood she had set as limit for him, and her kindness was melting away quicker and quicker with each passing second.

"Don't worry about him," Sherlock responded before Lestrade could. "He was just leaving."

"No, I wasn't," Lestrade told him, stepping closer to Kagome. He held his hand out for her to take, and she eventually did. "Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, Ma'am."

"Kagome Higurashi," she supplied, "and I hired Sherlock and John for help. Right now, I am now beginning to regret doing so."

"Your name rings a bell," Lestrade commented, catching her attention instantly.

"Really? How so?"

"Do you have an uncle in Japan?" He asked without answering her question, and Kagome's face went blank.

"Yes…"

"Is his name Sesshoumaru Taisho?"

"Yes…" She saw where this was going, and she now understood the reason behind Sesshoumaru's text to her. "When will he be here?" She asked the man in front of her, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"He said sometime tomorrow evening."

Kagome rose her hand and rubbed her forehead. " _There_ it is," she muttered and gave a low groan. "Then I probably should prepare myself for his presence. Losing blood is one way to make his visit better, at least. That way I have a better chance at tolerating him for a little while face-to-face."

"When he mentioned he had a niece in England, I didn't think I'd come across you so soon. I hunted Sherlock down with the intentions of getting him to find you, but here you are! Works out pretty well, if I do say so."

"Why did you want to find me?" Kagome asked. "Sesshoumaru is the one who can help, not me. I mean, I have my own problems that I can't even solve. Granted, neither can he, but you… surely get what I'm saying."

"He did say that you could provide some assistance in the current string of murders, as he mentioned you were keeping up to date with them on your own pace." Lestrade continued, "he didn't say much about it, obviously, but he did say that you would be willing to offer what you knew to help."

"How the hell did he come to that conclusion from my response to his text!?" The most she kept up with concerning the murders what the fact that it was most likely a demon committing them and… _**oh**_. Now it made sense, that sneaky dog demon!

She took a deep breath, clearing her mind of any trace of irritation, giving Lestrade a calm, almost terrifyingly so, smile before she stood up.

"I need to make call really quick." She dug her phone out from her purse, and slipped on her shoes before darting over to the door. "Be back in a few minutes. This won't take long."

* * *

"What the hell, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome hissed the moment the man answered his cell phone.

" _What's got you all riled up?"_

"You went out on a whim to nominate my services to the police here!" Kagome's voice climbed in volume, and she could feel the pressure of someone's attention on her. She ignored it, betting it to be someone up in the lab of the hospital, and kept her attention fixed on her phone conversation. "You didn't even ask me before doing so!"

" _Oh, that,"_ Sesshoumaru responded. " _Yeah, I said that you'd be willing to help, at least until I got there."_

"Yeah, I know that _now_." Kagome growled out sarcastically. "Knowing that a bit sooner would have been so much better."

" _It'll distract you from your stalker, at least for a day."_

Kagome sighed, running her fingers through her, now down, hair and shook her head. "Who reached out to who in this situation? Did you get asked to help, or did you offer?"

" _Please, do you actually think that they'll manage to figure it out without the help of someone capable?"_ Sesshoumaru asked with a scoff. " _I'm doing this as a precaution to keep you safe, and out of unneeded harm and worry. Once the creature is dead, I'll be able to concentrate on more important things without worrying that the next day I'll receive a call from you about how you were ambushed and caught off guard by a demon on your way home."_

Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear to give it a ridiculous look. She rolled her eyes and said, "you are way too complicated for your own good."

" _My interest is to keep you safe, on my behalf, and on your mother's."_

"Alright, I get it, but did you have to lie and say that I knew more than I did? DI Lestrade just showed up at where I am and seems to be under the impression I can provide some sort of help to them."

" _I had to be sure that you were well looked after,"_ Sesshoumaru responded, and she could hear his 'it's whatever' shrug in his voice. " _If you are in cooperation with the police there, then I can trust that they will protect their investment in you, seeing as you really can be useful in this situation."_

Her mouth fell open in shock. "So, you're using them as a safety cushion to look after me until you are able to get here?" When he confirmed her question, Kagome all but threw her phone onto the ground. "Are you kidding me!?"

" _Surely you understand my argument, Kagome."_ His voice ran colder as he became serious once more. " _I will not risk you getting injured, and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. If that means using people as my human shield for you, then so be it. I do not care what becomes of them, but I do care what becomes of you."_

"I don't understand," Kagome snapped back at him, "but I also doubt that I ever could. I don't see how using someone like that is worth it, but I'm also not you. I'm not capable of being a ice lord, like you."

" _I will keep my companions safe,"_ he growled with a promise. " _You are a companion to me."_

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes as she rocked from foot to foot. The whole thing concerning her stalker was getting under his skin, and his agitation about it was beginning to show once more. "Alright," she responded, her voice a faint whisper.

" _Kagome,"_ Sesshoumaru began, " _this should not shock you. By now, you should understand I will take any lengths to be sure you are out of harm's way."_

"I know," Kagome told him, preparing to hang up the phone and go back inside. "I suppose I'll be seeing you soon, then?"

" _When I arrive, I will visit you, and we will talk face-to-face. It's been a long time since we've had the ability to do so."_

She nodded and said her goodbye, hanging up the phone the second after he reciprocated the words back to her. Her phone was clutched tight in one hand, while the other rubbed the migrane out of her head.

Well, looks like she was right in the long run. Today wasn't even halfway over, and it had already wore her out.

* * *

Panda: We were able to get together today, and this kinda happened. If things go as planned, there might be a small chance of Kagome meeting Moriarty either in the next chapter, or the one after.  
Penguin: Lo, oh Sesshou, what have you gotten Kagome into? More from Kagome's stalker will come soon- think next chapter, I believe. As well as Panda mentioned, Kagome running into Moriarty. Woo-wee, I wonder how that'll go for our dear miko~!

Anyway, we hope you enjoyed, and, as always, feedback is appreciated!

Until next time~!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threatening to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

After her conversation with Sesshoumaru had come to it's end, Kagome readied herself to go back up to the lab. She drew the time she spent outside out as long as she could, not really looking forward to having to go back inside after speaking with the demon lord. Not only because she didn't know what to say to Lestrade, who had obviously came looking for her with the hopes of getting help, but also because of the fact she just learned that the police there were basically a human shield for her own safety. Even though she had known Sesshoumaru for years, she could almost guarantee that this was a first for him. At least, in her experience with him.

She rubbed her eyes, breathing a tired sigh, and she made her way back up to where the others were still situated at. Once she had made it back to the lab, Kagome made her way back to her purse and deposited her phone back inside it. It was silence until Lestrade spoke up.

"So?"

"Yup, he confirmed it." Kagome brushed her bangs back and out of her face, sitting down in a vacant chair. She took notice that John had returned to the room, and she waved his way. She set her eyes back on Lestrade, trying her hardest to ignore Sherlock, who was turning a bag of her blood over and over again in his hands, and nodded towards him. "I'm not saying that I can help, but I'm not saying that I can't provide some sort of assistance." She clarified, "at least, until Sessh arrives." A thought struck her and she nodded towards him, "what exactly do you need help with, anyway? Excuse me for asking, but shouldn't the police have it covered?"

"It's more or less the fact there is no traces of the murderer left at the crime scenes. Even after going over it several times, we can't get a lead." Lestrade walked over to her and sank down in the chair across the counter from her. "Do you have history in criminology?"

"No," she responded honestly. "I can't really explain it, but I have a capability of comprehending things that slip past… regular people's eyes. That is why my uncle offered my help, as he admitted in the call." Kagome glanced down at her wrist, playing with her ponytail holder. She set her hands in her lap before returning her attention to Lestrade. "And anyway, I don't think I really can help you. As I said before, I have my own problems, that of which I need help with. I doubt I can tell you anything helpful to this situation."

"But you want to try and help," Sherlock pitched into the conversation before anyone else could try to say something.

"Sherlock," Kagome growled out in a warning, "you are on your third strike of reading me. Unless you know where you are going with this, zip it."

"Perhaps if you weren't such an open book, I wouldn't be tempted to read you," he responded, turning away from where the blood rested. "Now, come with me for a moment." He heard as she sighed, but she did not make a move to stand up. Sherlock made his way over to her and took her by her wrist, pulling her up from her chair and dragging her out of the room before anyone could say anything.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome tried to tug her wrist out of his grip, realizing seconds later, when her attempt to free her arm fell flat, that Sherlock was stronger than he looked. Once they were out in the hallway, Kagome rose and eyebrow and waited for him to say something.

"How much do you currently know?"

"About the murders?" Kagome asked, and watched as he nodded. "Not much, admittedly. Just that the possibility of it being a human is pretty much zero."

"What brought you to that theory?"

"It's not a theory. It's a fact." He gave her a look that told her to elaborate, and she continued, "I've told you how I differ from the normality of the human population. Specific creatures leave very specific traces of their energy behind. Normal humans cannot tell it, as it takes a unique trait to do so. Once more, I have told you that it is a trait that is mostly gone in modern times, and those that do have the trait, it is typically dormant until a situation triggers it to react. As I happen to have this trait, and it being active, I can pick up on those traces of energy."

"When have you had the time to come to decide this?"

"It takes only a few seconds, as long as I'm in a close proximity to the traces left. As I continue to practice on controlling this trait, the distance from the area to me needed can grow larger." Kagome shrugged, "I just so happened to be close enough to a few of the crime scenes, and I came to the conclusion that the creature responsible isn't human at all."

"What draws your uncle to it?"

She rose an eyebrow at this question before she recalled she hadn't told them that Sesshoumaru wasn't human. Instead of revealing it now, she shrugged once more. "I really don't know. My uncle is weird- smart, but weird. He's a bit like you, to be honest, along the manner of wits and sociability side, I suppose."

"I'm not weird," Sherlock cut her off before she could say something else. When she disagreed with his statement, he gave her a look mixed between confusion and halfway feigned offence.

"You asked for my blood, and then took more than I said you could have," Kagome responded. "That kinda counts as weird by normal people standards. Borderline creepy, to be honest."

"Normal people are boring, and you, apparently, are more inclined to feel comfortable around those who do not qualify as normal," Sherlock observed from the way she spoke. "No matter how many times they cross that line of irritation that puts them underneath your skin."

"Yup," Kagome agreed, giving him a blank stare. "Keep doing that analysis thing on me, and we'll see how quick you get under my skin."

"Aren't I already?"

"You're about halfway." She turned on her heel and prepared to head back inside the lab. "Let's just say that I've built up some sort of resistance to a lot of things. When you deal with a nerve-grating companion such as I have, it's a skill needed to keep yourself in a decent state of mind. Like John has, for example."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"You are a regular companion to John. I haven't even known you for a week, and you have upset me many times already. Considering you two are roommates, he must have built up a resistance to your foul social skills." Kagome rubbed the back of her head before sighing, "all friendships, worthwhile or not, eventually become that way." She shook the idea from her head and took him by his hand, "come now, Sherlock. As much as I _love_ standing around in empty hallways all day talking to an eccentric detective, I must decree that it is time to go back in the lab."

They returned to where they had departed from, Kagome returning to her chair across from Lestrade, and, before she could say anything, Sherlock took the chance to speak.

"This game of waiting for your stalker to call you is boring," he called out to Kagome, making her set her head in her hands with a low groan. "We will provide our assistance, Lestrade, if only for some sort of amusement."

"Excuse me?" Kagome picked her head up to glare at Sherlock. "I didn't agree to that."

"Yes, I know," he responded, putting on his coat before tossing Kagome hers. "I did for you. You're welcome."

"You're welcome?" Kagome frowned.

"Yes, thank you."

Kagome gave Sherlock a look of disbelief before shaking her head and putting on her coat. She thought over his words and instantly gave John a worried glance.

"D-Did he just say amusement, when the whole thing is filled with murders?"

"Ah, yep." John answered her question, offering her his arm to escort her out of the room. Lestrade followed close behind them, muttering to himself about how he knew this would happen.

Kagome took John's arm and groaned. "And this is what I end up with when taking Sesshoumaru's advice of hiring someone to help." She felt as John gave her a curious glance, ignoring it in favor of whining under her breath, "never taking his advice again."

* * *

Panda: Short, yes, sorry about that. We can try, but they can't all be winners. Well, they can, but it's much easier to end it when it's good opposed rambling on and trying to add an extra 1k words of blah. But, hey, it's NaNoWriMo, and we'll try to keep the updates consistent. We plan to work on this one mainly for the month- with a goal of adding on 50k words- not counting the chapters posted before the month started. And, of course, not counting the before and after chapter text. Maybe we'll get there.  
Penguin: So, be prepared for some featuring of the Stalker next chapter. Some Sesshoumaru too, and maybe even… Moriarty? He might be in the next one, or one or two after the next. Mycroft will make his debut in a few chapters, too.

Remember, feedback is much loved!

Until next time~!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threatening to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

The moment they neared the location Lestrade intended for them to go to, Kagome could feel a cool remainder of familiar energy. She had felt it many times in the past few weeks, it being the only thing that caught her attention with the crime scenes. From where she sat in a cab, between Sherlock and John, she tensed, and the two men noticed right away.

"Something is wrong," Sherlock commented the second he felt her posture stiffen, her arm brushing against his. "What is it?"

She shook her head, bringing her hand up to brush some of her hair back behind her ear. "Nothing is wrong."

"You are lying," he responded, shooting down her weak answer. "You find it harder to relax the closer we get to our destination. Either you do not feel comfortable going there, or you get uneasy at the concept of dealing with the circumstances of creatures concerning your past. Perhaps it's a mixture of both."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his response. She was beginning to get used to it, seeing as every other response he gave seemed to hold something else he got from her behavior. Still, it didn't irritate her no less.

"I've spent years trying to avoid the monsters within my past," she drawled out in a slow answer. "Of course the concept of dealing with it again causes me discomfort. It's even more concerning since my stalker has the insight to be aware of such occurrences. How, I haven't a clue, but he does."

"Mm, really now?"

"Of course." Kagome looked out the window on the other side of John. She fell silent as she waited for them to arrive, only staying so for a few minutes before a thought struck her, the tone he spoke with only causing it to make more sense. "This was your intention, wasn't it?"

"What?"

"You are completely aware, by now, at least, that the man following my steps is aware of most moves I take, unless I keep them private. I've let the two of you know just how… adept he is at knowing when circumstances arise. Several times, I can count, that he has called me when I am in the area of the crime scenes, just to happily bait me into approaching and showcasing my secret to the public." She turned her head to look at him once more. "I never do go near them, but it doesn't make any difference when it all boils down." She gave him a clever smirk and folded her hands in her lap. "Hence why you made up my mind for me on coming here. You hope to cause me to receive a phone call from my stalker, and since he seems to monitor my movements, it is a generous guess to suggest that you came to a quick conclusion to kickstart the process by escorting me to a place where he'll feel inclined to call."

"Clever," Sherlock commented, "clever, indeed."

"Am I right?" She asked him when he didn't say anything else.

"Yes, and you are aware of that." Sherlock turned away from her second later. "What brought you to that conclusion? I didn't take you for being a deep thinker."

"Okay, I'm ignoring that insult for now, and I'll refer to my uncle," Kagome remarked as the cab came to a halt. "As regretful as I am to say this, but he can rub off on you if you aren't careful. I came to the conclusion by your own body language," she told him eventually, the second part of her words causing his attention to be stolen. "It is beyond obvious that you are not interested in doing this, mostly due to the irritated look you have in your eyes, and the way you sit with boredom. Add the fact that you know enough about my situation to be aware that, if, by chance, I am near a crime scene, the probability of me being called rises by, at the very least, fifty percent." She smiled and got out of the cab after John had, pausing and waiting for Sherlock to do the same. "And I am a bit on the clever side, Sherlock. Don't underestimate me. People have a nasty habit of doing so, and always end up misjudging my potential. That's often their first, but, sadly, not their last, mistake concerning me. I have a lot of experience with reading people, mostly due to the grace of my uncle. I often find that, due to his behavior, and the fact that he often neglects to speak, sometimes it is the only way to get an straightforward answer out of him. It has been a quite a while since I have been face-to-face with him, but it's still as easy ever. Do not think I cannot do the same to you, as I do to him."

With those words, she walked ahead of the two, twinkling her fingers in a wave. She caught sight of Lestrade not far ahead, and picked up her pace with the intentions of catching up with him.

"You're awfully quiet," John noted, deciding to call it out when Sherlock still hadn't said anything after Kagome had fallen silent and skipped ahead of them. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he responded in a low drawl. "Perfectly fine, John. Come along now."

She was odd, and a bit on the intriguing side, he concluded. Of course, it was obvious that she had a unique personality, and wits she didn't often bring out to the surface, unless it came to be needed. Nonetheless, he wouldn't waste this opportunity of watching the way she reacted to being in an environment that was with what she desired to forget. Of course, that, and the chance of her being rang by her stalker.

With a smirk, he took to leading John to catch up with the girl that had rushed ahead not long ago.

* * *

By the time the two had caught up with Kagome and Lestrade, they were already at the taped up crime scene. She was hovering on the other side of the tape, while Lestrade held the yellow material up for her to walk under. Her face showed hesitation, but, before she could turn away, Sherlock closed the distance between them and tugged her underneath his arm, escorting her along with him. He heard her huff in agitation, and he smirked once more.

"Hesitating will do you no good," he commented. "Surely you want to get this over with, hm?"

"Of course I do," Kagome responded with a shake of her head. "But I can also handle everything that I need from out here."

"Hm, too late for that, you're already on the crime scene."

Kagome sighed, "yeah. No thanks to you."

"Oh, please," he rolled his eyes. He drew his arm away from her, letting his hand grip her shoulder. He turned her to face him, placing each hand on her shoulders, and he smiled. "Just walk around and get yourself noticed by your stalker. Being here makes me bored."

"And here I was under the impression that the concept of murders excite you."

"They do," he responded. "However, if it's not interesting enough, I don't care."

Kagome gave him a look that expressed her unease at his words. "You know, Sherlock, every time you speak I get the urge that I'd be better off running for my life."

"Yet you stay," he smirked. "Quite amusing."

"I doubt that I will make it very far in the long run," Kagome muttered under her breath, and heard as he chuckled. "To be honest, I'd probably end up coming back after a few days. This is the most excitement I've had in a long while. I'd probably miss it after a week or two."

"Well, if it isn't the freak." A feminine voice halted their conversation, and, at her words, Kagome turned to see who it was. Sherlock didn't seem to be bothered by her words, and, instead, waved towards the woman.

The woman approaching them was of average height and slim. With light brown skin and almond brown eyes, she had an appearance of being attractive. At looking a bit closer, Kagome realized that her appearance was wasted, as her foul personality shined through to the surface and her eyes expressed it all. She was judgemental and a bit on the spiteful side. Still, opposed to letting her budding distaste for the woman show, Kagome smiled and held her hand out in greeting.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi," she introduced herself and waited for the woman to take her hand. She didn't, and, instead, she just eyed her. Kagome's misleading smile melted from her face, and she pulled her arm back and crossed them over her chest.

"Hello, Sally," Sherlock said to her, once more pulling Kagome under his arm. He brushed passed the woman, pausing after only a few feet. "Anderson's wife is out of town, again, is she? By the looks of your knees, you two must have been quite busy last night."

After saying those words, and watching as Sally's mouth straightened out into a thin line, he gave her a final wave and marched along with Kagome under his arm.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked him when they had gotten a bit farther away from where the woman still stood.

"Old friend," Sherlock waved his free hand about in the air as he turned to look back down at her. "She has little importance to, well, anything. Don't concern yourself with her. Do yourself a favor and don't bother with anyone other than John and myself here. Otherwise you will only be wasting your time."

"And Lestrade?"

"As I said," Sherlock answered without missing a beat. "Wasting time."

Kagome shook her head at his attitude and ducked out from under his arm. She glanced passed Sherlock and caught sight of John and Lestrade making their way over to where they stood. Without bothering to wait for them to catch up with Sherlock and herself, Kagome walked forward a few more steps, placing more distance between her and the man watching her movements intently.

From where she stood in the middle of a barren field, damp mud sticking to her once clean shoes, she could tell that they were in the center of the crime scene. A covered figure laid in the mud, the material covering it serving a sort of purpose to guard the body from being damaged by anything else. Surrounding the body was a powerful amount of inhuman energy. It was spread out through the entire clearing, but it was strongest here.

The voices of John and Lestrade alerted her that they had arrived to stand next to Sherlock, and Kagome decided it was time to get this over with.

She knelt down to the wet ground, soaked with the rain from late last night, and she trailed her fingertips along the dark mud. Something jolted her hand, causing her to yank it back from the ground and fought off the blue tint close to enveloping her hand. She brushed the mud that had stuck to her fingers away and stood back up. She turned her attention to the covered up body, and glanced back at Lestrade.

"May I?" Her voice was quiet, and he nodded after a moment's thought. "Get me some gloves, please." When he walked away to get her a pair of blue, latex gloves, Kagome made her way over to the covered body. She peeled away the material covering it from sight, and trailed her eyes down the heavily mauled body.

"Here you are," Lestrade said, handing her the pair of gloves.

"Thank you," she responded with a tiny smile, pulling them on and kneeling a bit closer to the body.

Kagome set her left hand to the largest wound she could spot. It trailed down the man's torso, leaving his body nearly split in half. The flesh was torn and had a jagged lining, clearly being caused by sharpened claws. Several of his internal organs had been removed, most likely devoured by the demon, without a trace of gentle intentions. Kagome pulled her hand away and stood up, circling over to the other side of the body.

Something about this man was concerning to her. There was something off with the remnants of his aura within the area. An identifiable trace of spiritual energy remained behind. This man had a dormant trait for spiritual energy, and the sudden attack of the demon had triggered it to react. Of course, he wasn't aware how to use it, and, so, it did nothing to help him. She thought back to the first time she had been pulled down the well, and she thought it over a bit more careful. It could have, but nowhere near enough to spare his life in the long run.

Kagome stood up and pulled the gloves off of her hands, wadding them up into a ball of blue.

The energy of the demon that had been here deeply permeated the ground and the wounds covering the body. It was stronger now that she had actually allowed it contact with her own, and she could feel the way it weighted down the air. It was almost smothering, and caused the urge to purify the area to grow stronger. She couldn't place the demon it belonged to, so that immediately marked the chance of it being someone from her past out. Her guess was it was just a rampant one that had taken to feeding on the citizens of England. When Sesshoumaru got here, he wouldn't have a problem in getting rid of it once he caught its trail. At most, depending on when it attacked again, a week's time and it'd be taken care of.

"It kills when it rains as to wash away the bulk of the evidence," she began, making her way back to Lestrade. "The bodies are a bit on the mangled side and missing quite a bit to them. There are no weapons to be found, and you only have the jagged markings to go on at this point. Whatever it is clearly hunts when it rains and attacks those who are easiest and most convenient at that time. The rain washes away the footprints and everything else left behind."

"A knife is what inflicts the damage to the bodies," a voice cut into her speaking, and Kagome turned irritated eyes to a man approaching the four already in the area. "My guess is a hunting knife, but-"

"Wrong," Kagome responded, not bothering to listen to his next words. "The marks are not consistent with what a hunting knife would be able to produce. The body is missing multiple of his internal organs, as well."

"That is covered, too. We are searching all we have available for the illegal sell of organs." The same man cut in once more, and Kagome shook her head with a low sigh. She began to wonder if these people did their job half-way thoroughly.

"Selling them would do no good. With the way they were extracted, they would fetch no profit." Kagome turned around to face the man who seemed to be persistent in interrupting her. "Some of the tissue and pieces of the organs are still within the body. If they were, by chance, being harvested to sell on the black market, they would have been collected with care and grace. They clearly weren't, therefore you are wasting you time in looking for them." She turned back to Lestrade, ignoring the, now silent, man, and approached him. "My suggestion to you is to lean to the option that it is an animal hunting for it's food, and, it just so happens, that it targets a couple of people."

When she had fallen silent, Kagome handed the gloves to the man who had insisted in cutting into her words and motioned for Sherlock and John to come with her. They weren't followed, and Kagome hoped that marked the end of their time there.

"Was it really just an animal?" John asked her after they were far enough away from the others still hovering on the crime scene.

"No, of course not." Kagome responded, "the entire area is saturated with the demon's energy. It even seeps into the cadaver, but there is no way that I could tell them that. An animal is the closest thing I can point them to without, technically, lying. It is a demon, and it's intentions are to feed. It'll be taken care of soon enough, so it's not really worth being worried about." Her tone changed a bit, it becoming a bit heavier as she finished speaking.

"Something causes you worry, though." John noticed the change in her words, and he urged her to stop walking and turn back towards him and Sherlock. "What is it?"

"The body, it had an active trait of spiritual awareness. My guess is that when he was attacked by the demon, it reacted to its own energy. When I passed by the other crime scenes I thought that I was just imagining it, but now I'm not so sure. I believe that the demon has a taste for those who have the capability of revealing that trait. Of course, the trait is mostly dormant in public, only few people actually being able to access it and make it of use, but it's strange that it can tell who has the dormant trait. It is a game of chance, as there is no way to really tell, especially in modern times, if someone holds the trait. It won't show- at all- unless it is triggered into reacting."

Maybe it was a good idea for Sesshoumaru to have gotten involved in the long run. If he was able to get rid of it, the police here could believe that it was just an animal and move on once a few weeks passed and it neglected to hunt once more. Kagome shook her head and sent John a smile.

"I'm alright, nothing that really warrants worry from me. If it keeps up, it will be taken care of. Whether it be by me, or someone else." She turned on her heel and began to walk. Her movements were halted shortly after when her phone went off, the shrill ringing echoing out through the area the three stood in. Kagome pulled her phone from her bag and held it up to examine the number. It was blocked, and she sighed.

"Hello?" She answered it, putting it on speaker since it was only John, Sherlock, and herself there.

" _I knew you couldn't stay away forever,"_ the voice on the other side of the line spoke with superiority. " _Feels good to embrace that side of you, doesn't it?"_

Kagome stifled a growl and tried to ignore her temptation of hanging up her end of the line. "I feel nothing, and I could truly care less. It has no point anymore, and I can't lie and say that it feels good." She felt as Sherlock moved closer towards her, and watched as he reached for her phone. She let him take it from her hand, and she spoke once more. "Are you happy, though? You seemed to have gotten what you've been wanting for quite sometime now."

" _I'm disappointed in you, you simple woman,"_ he growed out, ignoring her question. " _You've invited other people in on our interactions."_

"Yes, I have." Kagome didn't try to deny it, seeing as it couldn't be kept in the dark forever. He would eventually become aware, this was something she knew, and now that he was, she couldn't deny it. "Is that a problem?" She asked, her smirk carrying over into her voice. "If so, I really don't care. I am beyond tired of you at this point."

" _You will regret that decision, Kagome."_ His words were tense, strained. " _I can, if I choose to do so, end you."_

"We'll see who regrets what first, then." Kagome answered with a shrug of her shoulders. A scoff in response was all she got before the caller hung up. The dull buzz was soon shut off when Sherlock hung up her end of the line for her, handing her device back to her.

"He sounds…" John trailed off, unable to find an accurate word to describe the man who had just called. It was a balance between anger and obsession, both directed towards her.

"Like a lunatic?" Kagome provided him with a word when it became apparent he would come up with one.

"Desperate to get under your skin," John responded. "He craves your attention, and will go to any lengths to satisfy that urge."

"The question persists- when will he snap and pursue to obtain the object of his obsession? It's apparent that he is on that line along the edge of breaking." Sherlock commented, typing away on his phone for something the other two didn't quite know. "He wants you to himself, but, if he cannot have you, he'll pull the typical "If I can't have you, then no one will" and find away to remove you from everyone else's hold."

Kagome turned towards him and nodded. "Oh, how lovely," she drawled out in sarcasm.

"There's one more thing I do not understand, however," Sherlock put his phone back into his suit jacket pocket and ushered the other two forward with him. "Why hasn't he snapped yet, if he has been at this for years? Something is preventing him from doing so. Once it is gone, he won't hesitate."

"So what then?" John asked, "what are we going to do?"

"It's simple," Sherlock said. "We find out what it is that is keeping him from her, and we will go from there."

* * *

The rest of the day had been spent at the lab they had been at earlier. It was only a few more hours spent there, before it was called a day. The three piled into a cab, Kagome being taken home first. Once they were stopped outside her living space, she turned to look at them with an exhausted smile.

"Have a nice night, you two," she told them. "What's tomorrow's agenda?"

"I am currently unsure," Sherlock responded. "I'll text you when I know. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," John gave her a similar smile, watching as she stepped from the cab. "Sleep well, Kagome."

"I'll try," she said, and shut the door to the cab, waving the two of them off. Once the cab was out of sight, she made her way up to the door, searching through her purse for her keys.

She had just found them, no thanks to the dark of the night all around her, when someone calling out to her caught her attention. Kagome picked her head up to pinpoint the sound, and saw a man walking her way. In his hands was a map, and she decided to wait to see what he needed.

"Can I help you?" She asked him once he was close enough, watching as he motioned to his map.

"D-Do you think you could give me a hand here?" He asked, his sheepish tone causing her to smile. "I saw you getting out of a cab, and no one else is really around, you know?"

Kagome nodded and walked a bit closer to him. "What do you need?"

"You see, I just got into town not too long ago, and I'm having some trouble in getting around." He fumbled over his words, and, while Kagome found something off about him, she tried to ignore it.

"I get it," Kagome responded with a light laugh. "I was new to town not too long ago. I can see how easy it is to get lost."

"At least I'm not the only one," he laughed and stepped closer to her, his shoulder brushing against her own. He told her where he intended to go, explaining how he had tried to follow the map, but ended up getting lost because of it. When she gave him proper directions, he wrote them down on the, now folded up, map. Once she had finished, he turned to her with a smile.

"Thanks so much," he turned towards her with a smile. "You're an angel."

Kagome blushed and waved her hand at his statement. "It's no big deal. I'm glad that I could help."

"You should let me make it up to you," he said suddenly, catching her off guard.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she said and went back to digging through her purse for her keys once more. It was easier to find them this time, and after she had gotten them, she turned back towards the man, offering him another smile.

"I insist," he continued to persist, and Kagome eventually relented. She dug a pen from her purse and pulled out a notepad. Scribbling down her number, she tore the page from the pad of paper and handed it to him.

"You don't have to, but if you really feel the need to, here's my number." Kagome gave him a small smile. He took the paper, letting his fingertips linger longer than necessary upon her palm. The contact made her feel strange, and Kagome let her hand fall back by her side. "My name is Kagome, by the way."

"I'm Jim," he responded, waving her goodnight as she returned back into her flat. "It's so nice to meet you, Kagome."

Once she was inside, he turned and made his way down the street. He trashed the map he held in the first garbage can he came to and slipped her number into his pocket. He made his way down the opposite way of Kagome's directions. They weren't needed, as he already knew more than enough on where he intended to go.

The rouse of being lost worked on many people. Once you begin to stumble over your own words, they'd feel obliged to help like an ordinary good person.

It was just too easy.

He had seen her hovering around Sherlock like John did not too long ago, but he could tell something was… different about her after being closer to her. And that- that difference about her would be what made this entire thing enjoyable.

* * *

Panda: And here's a longer one to enjoy. We started on it yesterday, and finished it earlier tonight. Hopefully it is satisfying.

Penguin:No Sesshoumaru in this chapter, he'll be in the next one, but there was some of Kagome's stalker and at the end there was a glimpse of Moriarty. Any suspicions as to his intentions?

Remember, feedback is much loved~

We hope you enjoyed~

 ** _[Current Word count fo NaNoWriMo: 11,215/50,000]_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threaten to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

She tried to will the thoughts of the man she had met late last night out of her head. She didn't have much success with that, and she found that she couldn't shake the thought of something being off about him. Something about him made her feel as if she walked on thinning ice, and, even though he seemed nice enough, she was beginning to feel like an idiot in giving him her number. Of course, it could also just be that she found it hard to relax the longer she went on being targeted by her unknown stalker, and she was just being overly cautious about the entire thing.

Kagome tightened the cap of her sky blue nail polish and set the glass vial on the table, sitting back and waiting for her wet nails to dry. It was currently a little past nine in the morning, and she had yet to receive a text from Sherlock. Instead of sending him one, she decided to wait it out, seeing as today is when Sesshoumaru would arrive. She had a hunch it would be within the next hour or so that he got to her living space. She watched the hands of her wall clock move as she waited. Five minutes passed, her remaining still on her couch, and she heard her phone go off, alerting her to a text.

Expecting it to be Sherlock, she picked it up, falling to the side of hesitation when it was an unknown number. A frown tilted down her lips as she opened the message to read it.

' _Hey, good morning.'_

Kagome frowned at the message, passing it off to being a wrong number before she received a second from the same sender.

' _It's Jim. Probably should have started with that, eh?'_

Oh.

Kagome cracked a smile at his second message, almost able to hear him saying that in the same manner he had spoken in last night. She saved the number under his name in her contacts before replying.

' _Morning. I'm actually shocked you bothered to text.'  
_ _-Kagome._

She sent it and waited for his response. There was nothing else to do, so she had to find something to captivate her time while she waited for the next plan of action. Whether it be Sherlock texting her what was next, or Sesshoumaru showing up at her door for a long conversation. Her phone went off once more, and stole her attention from the wall across from her.

' _Well, that'd be pretty foolish of me. I meet a pretty woman and happen to get her number. It's be a complete waste not to take the opportunity to try and get to know a bit more about you, don't you think?'  
_ _-Jim._

A faint blush heated up her cheeks at his complimenting words, and she typed up a quick response.

' _I'm not sure. Relationships, romantic or not, aren't my specialty. I've never been good at taking charge of such opportunities, and I've never been around someone who tried to do so.'  
_ _-Kagome._

' _I find that a bit hard to believe, and I say that with complete honesty. You're just so nice and approachable. You have one of those kind faces with gentle features. I admit, last night I was more embarrassed about talking to you when I actually got a good look at you, opposed to be being lost.'  
_ _-Jim._

His attempts of flattery were not lost on her, and she was beginning to grow angry at herself for allowing herself to feel like a teenager again due to his apparent flirting. Her cheeks were aflame with a crimson blush, and her tummy tickled with the influence of butterflies. She was glad no one else was there to witness her fighting off her schoolgirl giggle.

' _Are you this charming to every girl you come across, or are you just trying to flirt me up?'  
_ _-Kagome._

Perhaps it was due to the fact she hadn't experienced everything teenage girls did, such as multiple crushes on school mates and grown celebrities, because of her trips to the past that she was reacting this way. She wasn't used to having these words said to her, more used to comments calling her worthless and a waste of space. These sweet words, even if they meant nothing, felt nice, but foreign to her at the same time.

' _You got me. I'm guilty of trying to flirt with you. The big question is, is it working? Or do I need to step up my game? Or, worst case, you're seeing someone, and I need to convince you to consider me if you break it off with the lucky man- or woman?'  
_ _-Jim._

It wasn't the response she was expecting, that was one way to put it. Her mouth fell open at his answer, and she waited a second to see if he sent another to say how he had been joking. He never sent another, and Kagome struggled to come up with a response to him.

' _Relationships, as I said, aren't something that I'm good at, I'm afraid. Aside from a few arranged dates from when I was in highschool, and a crush on the wrong type of person, I don't have any experience with such things. I'm available, but I seriously think you'd be better off pursuing someone better. I'm not as good as you seem to be under the impression of.'  
_ _-Kagome._

She sent that message and set her phone down. There was some hope in her that he would understand her message, and stop bothering with his flirting. She heard her bell go off, alerting her to a visitor, and, betting it to be Sesshoumaru, she let him in.

She had been right, and, minutes later, she was situated across from the long haired demon. He had a more human appearance, concealing his golden eyes and silver hair, along with his markings on his face and claws. In place of once sleek, shiny silver hair, were onyx black tresses. They no longer fell freely over his shoulders and down his back. Instead his hair was pulled back in a loose bun. Electric blue eyes replaced the gold he once sported, and a pair of black-framed glasses sat on his nose.

From a distance, one would end up mistaking him for a woman, but upon closer inspection, it was easier to tell he was male. Although he had flawless features, almost delicate in their elegantness, he had a masculine jaw and a build only ever being able to belong to a demon lord. With height that surpassed many and muscle definition easy to spot, even under his fancy black suit, he was a reason she felt just a bit secure in her life.

"You are thinner than last I saw," were his first words to her. "You've been neglecting to eat a lot of times."

"I eat," she argued back.

"Not as much as you should be." Sesshoumaru cut her off, anger underlying his words, causing her to seal her mouth shut. "Take better care of yourself, or I will take to monitoring you." He rose his hands up, brushing them down his torso to straighten out his ivory shirt. He removed his suit jacket, draping it over his knee as he further took in the appearance of the girl across from him. She didn't speak, her eyes downcast to her sock-covered feet, and he gave a sigh. "I apologize for snapping at you," Sesshoumaru said, "I just find it hard to relax when you are in distress. If you don't keep up your health, it won't do any good."

"No," Kagome shook her head. "You're right. On most days I only eat a handful of pretzels. It is terrible of me not to take care of myself. I shouldn't have to be reminded to eat, I'm not a little kid anymore. I need to take care of myself like a grown woman."

"You are becoming overwhelmed by your pursuer's devotion. It is understandable how you can forget to be aware of your appetite." Sesshoumaru leaned forward to take her hand, the sleeve of his shirt riding up a bit to expose the magenta stripes along his wrist. "I am pained to see you this way, so lost and stressed. Even more so considering I do not know what to do anymore."

"It's not like you're to blame, Sessh," Kagome squeezed his hand back and looked back up to catch his eyes. "There was no way you could predict that something like this would ever arise." She was about to continue when her phone went off for the first time in a half hour. Kagome turned towards it and read the message sent.

' _So, you're single, then? Then I don't see a reason not to pursue you.'  
_ _-Jim._

Her mouth went dry at his statement, and she fought off her blush. Ignoring the feel of Sesshoumaru's attention, she typed a quick reply.

' _I advised you against it, so you best not expect much from me.'  
_ _-Kagome._

She set her phone back down and turned back towards her companion.

"Who was that?" He asked her.

"A new friend I met last night," she responded, not bothering to go into detail. She watched as he nodded and commanded her attention once more.

"Be careful who you interact with, Kagome," Sesshoumaru advised her. "It is unable to tell what might set _him_ off."

"I am aware of that," Kagome said as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"If this… _friend_ of yours is unaware, it is uncertain what may happen to him."

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but how'd you know I was texting a man?"

"I didn't until now," he responded. "While I am pleased there is a possibility you found someone more acceptable than my idiotic brother, this might not be the best time to start a relationship."

"It's not like that," she argued and turned away from him. "Like I said, he's a friend. Even though he admitted to be flirting earlier, I advised him to find someone better worth his time in the long run. He didn't listen, and now I'm stuck trying to find a way to convince him."

Sesshoumaru remained silent after listening to her words, a frown tilting his lips downward. It was clear as day the way Inuyasha's spiteful remarks to her had affected her in the long run. After belittling her so much, mostly for fun on his part, he had robbed her of her natural ability to display herself. She was intelligent, strong, and beyond unique, but, now, she felt discomfort by showing it for everyone to see. Not many got through to see her damaged side, with an ever-setting frown and broken features. Most saw her facade she kept up, where she appeared prideful and confident- something she had picked up from him, he believed- but so few knew the real her. The amount of people could be counted on one hand, and there would still be digits remaining free of count. He cleared his throat, catching her attention, and once more began to speak.

"These people you hired to help, how are they performing?"

"Oh, as good as they can without much to go on," Kagome responded. "Sherlock, and the other one is John, seems to have a small hunch. I've been waiting for him to text and tell me what is needed to be done, but it is still early. He probably hasn't decided yet."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I will meet them and decide for myself if it is worth it before I leave. That is, if I choose to depart after I handle the issue that brought me here. Speaking of which, I got a call from Lestrade when my plane landed. He said you concluded it was an animal?"

She could hear as he cracked a smile in his words. Kagome shrugged and gave a huff. "What was I supposed to say. The team he had working on it barely paid any attention to important detail, and were all the way on wrong track. I couldn't just leave them there looking like idiots, but I couldn't tell them it was a demon."

"You came up with a good conclusion, and he seemed to buy into it fairly well after a closer examination of the body sided with what you said." Sesshoumaru shook his head and fought off his chuckle. "Not that it really matters. I will take care of it, and that will be the rest of that."

Kagome's phone went off a second later, causing Sesshoumaru's mouth to snap shut. She waved it off, motioning for him to continue, only when it went off a second time.

"Go ahead and answer him," Sesshoumaru told her. "It might be important."

Kagome picked her phone up, noting both messages were from Jim. Just as she was about to read them, she received another from a different number. Sherlock's name flashed across her screen, and she decided to read it first.

' _If available, come over.'  
_ _-SH._

Kagome exited out of the message, about to read the two from Jim, when she got a second one from her detective.

' _If not available, come anyway.'  
_ _-SH._

She shook her head and rolled her eyes before she went to read the messages from Jim.

' _You should let me take you out to dinner this weekend. I know this great restaurant. It's a little out of the way, but the atmosphere is amazing there.'  
_ ' _Call me when you get the chance, and if you want to do something different, I can assure you when I say that I can, and will, make it happen.'  
_ _-Jim._

She felt her cheeks heat up at his request, and she found herself at a loss on what to say. Hesitation stopped her from making a move to reply, and her breath caught in her throat. A few moments passed, and she eventually came back to her senses.

' _I'm not sure if I'll be free this weekend. I'll have to check ahead with someone, but I don't know when I can get a definite answer. Although, if you want, you can call later tonight, since I have a feeling that will be the soonest I'm available.'  
_ _-Kagome._

After she sent the message, she stood up and stretched.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Sherlock texted and asked for me to come over." Kagome told him, "if I get another message from him, tell him that I'll be over soon."

Sesshoumaru nodded and sank back into the plush of the chair he sat in. He could hear as the shower in the bathroom turned on, and he closed his eyes. It was peaceful for a few minutes before Kagome's phone went off once more, she receiving yet another text. He stood up and palmed her device, reading the message she had received.

' _If you are coming over, bring your hairbrush.'  
_ _-SH._

Sesshoumaru read the message, more than confused by what it said. He exited out of the message and set her phone back down with slow movements.

What kind of people had she employed?

* * *

Panda: Hooray for Sesshoumaru! I've been trying to squeeze him in for the longest. He's here to stay for a while. Now only to get to the point we can add in Mycroft.  
Penguin: Moriarty is strange. He's a complex character that has so many different sides to him. Expect more from him in the chapters to come~

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated!

Until next time!

 ** _[Current Word count fo NaNoWriMo: 13,774/50,000]_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threaten to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

She departed from her flat about an hour later, dressed in green jeans and a blue button up shirt. Her shoes were were the same she had worn yesterday, freshly cleaned of the mud, and she toted the same jacket over her arm. In her purse was her white handled hairbrush, even though she didn't know what Sherlock needed with it.

"You're actually taking your brush with you?" Sesshoumaru asked when he saw her placing it in her bag. "What does he want with it, anyway?"

"I don't know," Kagome responded. She contemplated telling him that she had allowed Sherlock to harvest some of her blood, to show Sesshoumaru this wasn't even the weirdest thing he had requested. She decided against it and exited her flat, her companion following close behind. "Are you coming with me, or are you heading out to talk to Lestrade?"

"Lestrade first," Sesshoumaru said. "I assured him that I would come in whenever I became available. If I find it to be completely meaningless that I will take to searching for my target. If I turn up nothing, I'll come find you and take note of these detectives of yours."

Kagome nodded at his answer and they each hailed a separate cab to get to their location.

When she arrived at 221B Baker Street, she was let in by Mrs. Hudson once more. They made small talk as they climbed the stairs, this time the elder woman staying behind in the flat of the two men.

Kagome set her purse down on a table, and looked around until she spotted Sherlock hovering over all sorts of beakers in the kitchen. The entire room seemed a bit unsanitary, even though it was where food was supposed to be prepared.

"Did you bring it?" Sherlock asked her, not even bothering to look up from what he was doing.

"Yeah," Kagome responded and dug through her purse to remove her brush. "My uncle doesn't understand your reasons as to why you need my hairbrush."

"Is he in now in town?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, making her way over to him and handing him the item she held. He took it and turned it over in his hands a few times. "He came by earlier this morning before heading down to talk to Lestrade about everything."

"I've been meaning to ask about him, your uncle." Sherlock set her hairbrush down on the table next to a bubbling liquid. "But what drew him to England about this?"

"Sesshoumaru cares about my safety. If he thinks something is threatening to me, he usually will get involved." Kagome told him, "as it stands, he's the one person who has never given up on trying to locate my stalker. Of course, it does no good, but he refuses to give up."

"Of course he does," Sherlock said, turning towards her. He closed some of the distance between the two of them. "Tell me something, Kagome," he began, glancing down at her and paying no mind to the smoking liquid held inside the beakers next to the two of them. "You mentioned that there was still one of your… acquaintances from your past alive and in contact with you, did you not?"

"I recall saying something like that," Kagome said with a nod. "What does that matter right now?"

"You mentioned that you two were close, and kept in contact. You see, something about that strikes me as a bit on the odd side." Sherlock continued, "if you two were as close as you said, then they would obviously care enough to keep you safe. They would find a way to link you to them, considering it is likely that they have taken up an appearance of power status. It would connect you to them, and make anyone tempted to approach you aware that you are well looked after and cared for."

"Where are you going with this?" Kagome asked him, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a quick step back.

"I did a quick search on your uncle last night, after my curiosity got the better of me. Thanks to Lestrade, I knew enough to find a few things about him. Here's where it becomes interesting- your uncle is exactly as I just described. I came across a few articles about how he publicly admitted to being related to you, and it links up a bit to the time when you began to be targeted by your stalker. Give or take a few weeks prior or post to the start."

Kagome nodded her head slowly at his words, still not letting anything but confusion show on her face. "Thank you for explaining about him to me, but I really fail to see what this has to do with anything." She inhaled sharply and tried to turn away, the sound of someone moving about in the den catching her attention. A surprised yelp fell from her when Sherlock suddenly took her by her wrist, stealing her attention once more.

"You understand perfectly well what it is that I am saying," he retorted, letting his thumb trace over the palm of her hand and down her wrist in slowed motions. Noting the slight pick up of her pulse, he dropped her wrist and stepped closer to tower over her once more. "You are nervous, well aware you have been found out, yet you insist on hiding it even further. Why?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head, glancing down at her feet as to keep herself from meeting Sherlock's well-focused stare. "It does no good if people know he is not human. Someone who is so public with his figure as he is, if the wrong person just so happened to become aware, the consequences would be terrible and uncontrollable." She continued, "he is a demon, yes, but he is also runs quite a bit back home in Japan. He has to keep up appearances. That is why he is so involved in tracking down my stalker. One slip from his mouth, and the response would be damning fear."

She had long since finished her explanation, but he still didn't make a move to say anything or turn away from her. Instead, he stayed where he was, leaving her trapped between him and the kitchen counter. Kagome risked taking a peek up at him, and she noted that he appeared to be deep in thought. Having had enough of being stuck to her spot, Kagome tried to duck underneath his arm and to a position she felt more at ease in. Being trapped in one specific spot didn't set well to her.

She had only taken one step when she felt Sherlock set his hands down on her hips to keep her still. A gasp came from her when he squeezed tight to the long since healed wound that had resulted in the jewel falling into her hold. The scar that marred her was a starburst shape and stretched out over her left hip. It had been years since she had gotten it, but it still was a strange feel when anyone touched it.

She rose her hand, setting it to his chest, about to shove him back and away from her. The chance to do so never came, as he moved back and released her from his grip a second after he had taken hold of her. There was a suffocating silence over head as Sherlock turned his attention back to his experiments and Kagome watched his movements with focused eyes. She found the need to break it, and she made a move to find her voice once more.

"So, why did you want my hairbrush?

"Oh, no reason," he responded. As he spoke, he picked up her brush and a set of tweezers. Using the metal device, he plucked a few strands of her hair from the brush, before dropping each of them into a small bag most commonly used for extra buttons with specific articles of clothing. Afterwards, he set the tweezers down and used her hairbrush to brush his own hair back. "I couldn't find mine"

"You took a few strands of my hair from it before you brushed yours," Kagome noted. "Why?"

"Just taking a few samples," was his response before he handed her the brush back.

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, not even bothering to try and look surprised. This wasn't even worth calling it weird anymore. She gave a weak sigh and shook her head.

"I'll roll with it," she said. It wasn't like he had plucked them right from her hairline. She changed the subject and leaned against the counter still behind her. "So what are we doing today, anyway?"

"Hopefully something exciting," he responded, turning his attention back to her. "Yesterday when you received a call, it struck me as odd. There were no structures around for him to hide out in. It was an empty field hidden only by a few trees. There were no buildings, and no liable places for someone to hide. Hiding in plain sight is easy, if you know how to do it."

"Are you saying that he has been following me around, step for step?" That didn't make sense, at least, not to her. Everyone produced a special sort of energy signature, something she could identify. Surely she would have noticed one that seemed to be around her every time she was out in public. "I don't understand. I would have sensed him by now, if that was the case. Running into the same energy signature everyday would be something easy to locate."

"Not necessarily," Sherlock responded. "He could have many people available to follow behind you, and have it alternating to a different person every day. He is well aware of your capability, and having a collection of who knows how many people ready to follow after you is really a risky, yet clever ideal. It keeps you under focus and him out of sight, serving as a personal mask." Sherlock frowned and barely paid any attention as John called out to let him know he had gotten back. "He could only seek help from those who wouldn't turn on him, yet it must change each time you move. He can't expect someone to devote their time to you as he clearly has. How many are there, and how can they be pinpointed out in a crowd?"

When he had fallen silent, Kagome found a small surge of discomfort. Was that actually possible? There was no possible way she could memorize the energy signature of everyone she passed everyday, just to see who appeared more frequently compared to others. Even if she tried, it was something that was near impossible to do, and it could cause her to mix up and place the wrong energy to the wrong person.

"If you aren't already, you need to start paying close attention to those who are near you."

"I don't think you understand how complicated it would be to do that," Kagome turned towards him, noting how John had stepped into the kitchen with them. "If it were the same people everyday, no swap up, that might be possible, but there is no way that I can keep track of everyone's energy signature until I link a pattern. If I tried, it'd be more likely that I'd match the wrong energy with the wrong person."

"There must be a way to narrow it down," John supplied in hopes of making Kagome feel a bit better. "What would it be, though? He must use these people for a certain reason. Could they have something specific in common that could link them?"

Sherlock turned towards John, a thoughtful look flashing onto his features. "They would be paid to keep a close eye on her, meaning they'd have to be close enough to her as to prevent from losing track of her while she's out in the open, but far enough to where they won't be noticed. They would keep to a predecided distance, only approaching her when suspicion wouldn't arise." He turned to face Kagome then. "They would be skilled at blending into the crowd, in case you felt their attention. They would know how to slip under your gaze and appear as a normal person to you. Start making yourself aware enough to locate these people. Once you do, it'll be easier to find the next, and then the next. They would eventually appear again and again, because it isn't likely that he has too many of these people. Ten or fifteen, just enough to get past your senses."

Kagome nodded at his words to her. "I'll try to find a way to keep up with them."

* * *

The day had wrapped to its close without much excitement, and Kagome left the home belonging to the two men a little past nine. Most of the day had been conversation, both concerning her case and concerning other things.

She entered the door to her own home, setting her purse down on the table, along with her keys. She tugged her brush from her purse, toting it back to her bathroom before returning to the den. She took the remote from the table, and clicked a button on it to turn the television on. Setting it to some old-school horror flick, Kagome set the remote down and turned to head to her room to change out of her clothing.

When she came back into the den, she was dressed in her large, white sleep shirt and a pair of navy shorts that ended mid-thigh. She took her phone from her purse, taking it and its charger and plugged it up in a wall close to her couch. Much to her surprise, she had two unread messages. One from Sesshoumaru, and the other from Jim.

' _I'll come by again tomorrow when I get the chance.'  
_ _-Sesshoumaru._

Kagome understood his message, taking it as he had returned to the flat he was renting for his time spent here. She didn't bother to respond, as she didn't see the need to, and went to read the message from Jim.

' _Sorry I never got around to responding earlier, busy day I suppose. How was your day?'  
_ _-Jim._

Kagome smiled at reading his message before typing a response.

' _Honestly it could have been much better. I spent the day with some friends of sorts, talking about a problematic issue.'  
_ _-Kagome._

She sent the message to him and turned back to the movie she had put on the tv. She found it making no sense, due to it already being halfway over. Taking the remote from the table, she began to flip through the channels in hopes of finding something better. Her phone went off, and she settled on a crime drama show before picking her phone up from the arm of the couch.

' _What sort of issue? Anything you need help with?'  
_ _-Jim._

' _Not particularly. Right now I like to think it's under control. Don't worry about it.  
_ _-Kagome._

After she had sent the message, Kagome stood up and made her way into her kitchen to prepare herself some tea. By the time she had returned to her den, a mug of tea held securely in her hand, she had gotten two more messages from Jim.

' _If you suppose so. I hope it's not that bad of an issue.'  
_ ' _Just a question, but would it be alright if I called you? You're not busy right now, are you?'  
_ _-Jim._

Kagome took a sip of her tea before setting it down on the table, typing a quick response to him.

' _I'm sure it'll be fine. And yeah, if you really want to.'  
_ _-Kagome._

A few minutes passed by, she idly sipping on her tea and watching her show on tv, before her phone went off again, this time it being for a call. She picked her phone back up and glanced at the number on the screen automatically. After seeing who it was, she answered.

"Hello." It was short, and a bit on the shy side.

" _Hey,"_ he responded, and she caught the sound of his accent. It took her a second to place, but she eventually concluded it was Irish. " _So, what are you doing now?"_

"Oh, just watching some terrible crime show, and I have no idea what's going on. I haven't really been paying attention, not to mention I turned it on when it was already halfway over." She answered his question, hearing his laugh at bit at her words.

" _There's often nothing ever good on the telly,"_ Jim said. " _It's always often boring, so I don't see the reasoning."_

"I suppose," Kagome answered with a shrug before asking, "how have you been? Did you ever make it to your destination?"

" _I did, actually, thank you so much,"_ he responded with a laugh entangled to his words. " _And I've been great. Aside from the fact that people seem to not be able to listen properly, it's all been alright."_

Kagome could hear his tone change a bit, it getting a bit harder and a bit angry towards the end. She tried to ignore it, shaking it off. "Well, that's good to hear. Hopefully you won't go getting lost anymore."

" _Oh, that's a possibility, but here's to hoping it won't happen once more."_

It was her turn to laugh. She was just about to respond until he began to speak once more.

" _So, what about dinner with me this weekend? Given it any consideration?"_

"Not yet," she responded. "I don't want to say yes, and then end up having to cancel on you if something comes up."

" _That'd be alright,"_ he told her, his voice calm and sweet. " _It could always be rescheduled for a later date if need be."_

Kagome thought it over carefully. It was more than acceptable for friends to go to dinner, even if they had met not too long ago. Social interaction was what built up friendships. Jim seemed nice enough, and like a calm person. Finally coming to her decision, Kagome nodded. "Sure," she said, "I wouldn't mind going out to dinner with you. It might prove to be a good time."

" _Perfect."_ His voice trailed down into a low pur. " _How does Saturday at six sound to you?"_

"I'm free for now, but I can't give a confirmed answer until, at earliest, Friday." Sherlock's schedule choosing wasn't predictable. It was apparent that the man took it day by day, and didn't often plan ahead unless the situation called for it. "Is that alright?"

" _Of course,"_ he assured her. " _Like I said, if it needs to be postponed, it can."_

Kagome smiled at his response, and Jim changed the direction of the conversation, keeping her on the phone for quite some time.

* * *

Panda: A new update is ready to be posted. Today has been a slow day. I keep thinking it's later than it actually is. I really hate having days like that.  
Penguin: She's just tired, so ignore her. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this update. There was some Kagome and Sherlock interaction, as well as more conversation between Kagome and Moriarty. Does he have a trick up his wicked sleeve for her, or is he actually sincere? You'll just have to wait and read for yourselves…~

Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated.

Until next time~!

 ** _[Current Word count fo NaNoWriMo: 16,915/50,000]_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threatening to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

And so, the rest of her week flew by quicker than most. With the daily meetings with Sherlock and John, the conversations and tea with Sesshoumaru, and the nightly chats with Jim, she found herself distracted and comforted. Of course, she received a handful of calls from her mystery stalker- quite a few being when she was talking with Jim and the others when she was with Sherlock and/or John.

The issue with the demon running loose was soon resolved by Sesshoumaru, him having killed it a few days after being in England, and the longer that it went without being another murder, the more everything seemed to calm down on the streets.

"Here you are, Ma'am," a smooth voice brought her back up and out of her thoughts. As she looked up, Kagome saw the man behind the counter holding out a styrofoam cup with a black lid on the top. "Black, two sugars."

Kagome nodded her thanks and took the coffee held out to her. She turned, about to head out the door of the shop she stood in. Someone called out to her, and she glanced over her shoulder to a figure standing a ways away from the door.

"I thought that was you," Lestrade commented as she made her way over to where he stood. The two made their way out the door, him holding it open for her, and they started down the sidewalk. "I'm beginning to believe you were right. About the case I came to you about. By now, tracking the time of the kills, one should have happened already. Nothing's been reported, so maybe it really was just an animal."

Kagome nodded and tilted her head back to look at him. "I'm really glad to hear that. Hopefully that'll be the last you have to deal with it."

He seemed to agree with her statement, the quiet murmur that came from his mouth showing so, and he raised his own drink up to his lips to take a sip. He lowered the cup and glanced down at her. "So, where are you heading today?"

"St. Bartholomew's," she told him. She tightened her hand around the cup she held, and she began to feel a bit uneasy as she continued. "My uncle is going to try to get there around noon. Today'll be the first time my uncle meets Sherlock and John. Frankly, I don't know what I should be more worried about. Him meeting Sherlock, or risking the fact that Sherlock will be himself and analyze him."

She heard as he stifled a laugh. "Well, after spending a few days with said uncle, I don't think it'll be easy to set him off. He seems to be a good man." Lestrade glanced down at her with a smile. "You know he spoke well of you frequently. You sound like one of the most important people to him."

A faint red shade tainted Kagome's cheeks as she shook her head. "We have a lot of history, that's all."

"Call it whatever you want," Lestrade said, "but I always find it nice to see a good family bond. There's too much evil in this world, and sometimes dealing with a lot of evil and sadness can get to you. It's refreshing to be able to see just how much one person can care about those important to them."

After he had fallen silent, Kagome turned her head back up to catch his eyes. She could understand what he meant by his words. "You are right," she told him, "there is a lot of evil in this world, but there's also a whole lot of good that seems to do well in balancing it out." She hesitated on continuing, instead changing her focus a bit. "Thank you for telling me he spoke of me. I know he cares for me, but sometimes I can forget about it when I'm alone out here." She blinked back tears that had clouded behind her eyes, a small smile lifting her lips. "With everything that's been going on, sometimes I forget to slow down and take the time to recall that I have people that do love me and are there for me. I really needed to hear it."

"Don't worry about it," he responded, patting her shoulder gently. "You seem like you're having a pretty rough time with whatever it is that's bothering you. Sherlock said something about a stalker a while back?"

Kagome gave a grimace, her face contorting in displeasure. "Yeah. With hope, it'll be taken care of soon enough." She glanced at the time on her phone before turning back towards her companion. "I need to get going, or I'll be late." She extended her hand out, and the man speaking with her took it, giving it a quick shake. "It was nice talking to you again."

He waved her a farewell, watching for a second as she went to hail a cab before heading to his car parked a little ways away.

* * *

She arrived at her destination, she clambered out of the cab and made her way up to the lab where Sherlock and John would be waiting. Just before she made it into the door, her text alert went off, and she took her phone from her pocket to read her recieved message.

' _Are you free enough to text, or should I bother you later?'  
_ _-Jim._

Kagome smiled as she read his message to her. They texted frequently throughout the day, but they kept their phone conversations strictly after eight in the evening. It seemed like it was the only time they were free to do so.

' _I think you know the response to that, Jim.'  
_ _-Kagome._

She sent the message and slipped her phone back into her pocket before walking through the lab doors. She made her way over to where Sherlock and John stood.

"Good morning," she greeted the two of them as she set her things down. "How have the two of you been?"

"Bored," Sherlock fired off right after she had finished her question. He didn't look up from his microscope, and, therefore, didn't see when Kagome rolled her eyes and turned towards John.

"I'd ask how you deal with him, but I don't think you know the answer to that one, either," she said. Her phone went off once more, alerting her to a text, and she paid it no mind for a few seconds.

"You'd be right," John seemed to agree with her words. "It's a skill you have, or one you lack. I'm not sure where I currently stand on that, either."

Kagome laughed, the sound being cheerful enough to remove some of the tension the silence had brought on within the room. "I've dealt with a lot of personalities, each one having more quirks than the last." She glanced over her shoulder to take a peek at Sherlock, the curly haired man still connected to the microscope in front of him, before turning back towards John. "I'll admit, though. He's definitely someone you can become attached to if you aren't careful of what you do and feel around him. It's not wise, because he'll be forever indifferent in return, it seems, but sometimes it cannot be helped." Kagome took her phone from her pocket, reading over the message as she asked John what Sherlock was looking at in the microscope.

' _Well, I think you are with those hired detectives of yours, and I'd hate to hinder the progress of it all.'  
-Jim._

Kagome rolled her eyes at his response, fighting off the urge to mutter to herself about it.

' _Yes, you would so totally hinder our progress of absolutely no leads or anything.'  
-Kagome._

She sent the sarcastic remark back to Jim. John nudged her with a gentle shove, and Kagome blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" She furrowed her brows before setting her phone down and out of the way. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said he's been studying your blood," John told her once more, watching the way she turned her body just a bit to face Sherlock completely.

"Found something you like about it yet?" She asked, her voice flooded with sarcasm.

"I take it that you haven't had blood work done in years?"

"I have, but it was all done by people working with my uncle." She continued, "y'know, so anything that was off about it wouldn't cause a medical uproar in a normal hospital." Kagome stood up, slipping her phone back in her pocket incase it went off once more, and approached where Sherlock sat. "What makes you ask?"

"The overall composition it has, and how it seems to be unbothered by anything added to it. Chemical after chemical, it all just dissolves and the blood samples return to their normal state." Sherlock sat up and turned towards her, "it's quite amazing, actually."

Kagome nodded and folded her arms across her chest. "I've never really had a way to make sense of why the blood of those with the trait of being spiritually aware have strange qualities. In the past it wasn't so complex and diverse. In comparison of mine to someone from so far back, the only similarities our blood would have is the quick repair and perhaps quick clotting to heal a wound."

"Its mutated over the years, then?" John asked, chiming into the conversation between the two, and Kagome gave a hesitant nod.

"I suppose that could be a factor to it, but as to why it fights off chemicals so well, I don't have an actual argument for it. More dangerous things have come into the world, so perhaps the trait could have mutated in unawareness in order to become more capable of handling larger threats to the body it exists in." She shrugged and sighed under her breath. "I wouldn't put so much time into it, really. Without samples from others with the trait, not much can really be found out it. Its one of those things you need to examine in bulk, but there aren't enough people out there to be a part of the experimentations."

"Not enough that are aware," Sherlock corrected her, and Kagome agreed silently under her breath. "That's a nice shade of nail polish you wear, by the way. The other one you wore wasn't flattering to you, it was much too light. Red suits you."

Kagome stood stunned for a few seconds, glancing down at her freshly done nails. She had gotten them done by a professional in preparation for her dinner date to come. In complete honesty, she was a bit on the shocked side that Sherlock had noticed, but then she remembered that this was Sherlock. He took notice of everything, whether or not he decided to make mention of it. Perhaps she was more shocked that he had actually complimented something about her, that itself being something to mark the calendar for. She smiled, struggling along to find her suddenly quiet voice.

"Thank you." Her voice was a quiet whisper as she finally managed to force words from her lips. "I wasn't sure on the color, though. Red is a color I often don't wear." It wasn't, as she was often prompted to ignore the shade altogether. It was the color Inuyasha wore all the time, and she found herself wishing to forget about him more than she wished to remember him. The color had been picked by the woman who had done her nails, the woman claiming it suited her well, and she hadn't expected it to turn out so vibrant. The liquid in the bottle had been dark, so, when it had came out to be a cherry red shade, it had surprised her immensely.

"They are done much better than the previous one, and they clearly look presentable, so you got them done professionally." Sherlock seemed to ignore her words, and he continued. "Why is that?" He asked, "what prompted you to get your nails done?"

Kagome had waited for this, and she shook her head, her expression turning back to a bored and dull frown. "That is none of your concern," she told him as she turned away. A frown appeared on Sherlock's face, one she didn't notice, as she made her way back over to where John sat. Her phone went off once more, and she didn't wait to check the message she had received.

" _Aw, it sounds like someone is a bit on the cranky side.'  
-Jim._

Her lips tilted upwards in a smile as she read the message. She could practically hear him saying that in the way his voice would change in attitude just a bit.

' _Maybe I am. I swear, dealing with Sherlock wears me out. Every compliment seems to have an insult behind it, whether it's intended or not. I mean, it's not like he analyzes me every second anymore, and our conversations can actually go somewhere a few times out of a dozen, but… I don't know. It kinda feels like he's stuck at a constant of hating me, and tolerating me.'  
-Kagome._

She sent the message and set her phone back out of the way, turning to see John looking at her with a raised brow.

"What?" She asked him after a few moments of silence.

"Who was that?" He asked, clearly referring to the sender of her recieved text. "You had a large smile on your face all the while you read that."

Kagome fought off a blush threatening to rise at the way John had spoke. "So? Does that matter to anything?"

"Are you… Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked her suddenly, keeping his voice quiet as to not catch the attention of Sherlock. He watched the way her cheeks heated up, and he spoke again. "Or a girlfriend- which is perfectly fine."

"No," Kagome cut him off before he could say another thing. "I am not in a relationship with a man or woman right now. It was just a friend."

"So you're single?" When he watched her nod, he asked her, "would you be interested in going out sometime?"

Her blush deepened at his question, and she found herself stumbling about in her head to form an answer. "I'm sorry, but I am… I'm… My friend and I, we are kinda talking right now." She watched as he cracked a smile.

"I had a hunch that you were, but I wanted to know for sure." John glanced towards Sherlock and shook his head. "Good luck finding time to spend with him, or her, with the unpredictableness of Sherlock's planning."

Kagome smiled at his words, and she nodded in silent agreement. "It's a him, by the way."

* * *

Sesshoumaru's arrival at the lab came much later in the day, and well after noon. As she expected him to do, Sherlock took his time in analysing the once well known, and feared, demon lord. In return, the demon did not let his expression falter one bit, and, instead, let it happen. This calmed Kagome quite a bit, and soon they all were situated in the lab.

"I wasn't aware you had gave them your blood," Sesshoumaru commented, turning towards Kagome. "Why?"

Kagome shrugged in response. "He," she motioned toward Sherlock, "asked, and I didn't think much of it."

"Huh." Was all he had to say to that before he changed the direction of the conversation. He turned cold eyes towards the two men in the room. "What is the progress, if any, made?" It was clear as day that he spoke about the persistent issue of Kagome's stalker. He had never been one for small talk, preferring to get right to the point more often than not.

"He uses several people to keep tabs on her, all of which seem to be changed up frequently, as to prevent her from catching onto it." Sherlock said, his voice a slow drawl as the words fell from his lips. "It became clear to me after she received a call in an area where this man could not have a place to hide, therefore he wouldn't risk showing his face lest Kagome managed to catch a glimpse of his features. It is unknown how many he uses, but it will not be too many. Just enough to skip past her awareness."

This information caused Sesshoumaru to nod. It certainly was helpful, and it pleased him even more to see just how much this man had already figured out. He had heard a bit about him, but he hadn't expected much from a human.

"I am impressed," he admitted, even if he didn't want to. "I wasn't keen to believe that a human could be so quick to pick up on something workers of mine had foolishly missed."

"I suggest you look for some better workers then." John said with a small laugh, and Sesshoumaru nodded not long after.

"It would seem that I might have to…" He stood up then, turning towards Kagome to lightly brush her hair back and out of the way. "I must be on my way now. I will not be gone for long, and I will be back in a few weeks. I believe it would be good for you to continue consulting these two on this issue." He knelt forward to press his lips to her forehead, the gesture shocking her a bit. "Take care of yourself until I return, _please_." He turned then, bidding Sherlock and John a nod of farewell before taking his leave and exiting the room.

The shock must have been evident on her face, because soon John commented on it.

"Are you alright?" John asked her. "You seem taken off guard."

"I'm fine," she responded with a quiet whisper. "It's just Sesshoumaru showing affection in private is rare and unusual, so him doing so in public just surprised me is all." A small smile worked its way onto her face as she shook her head. "Demons often are void of most emotion, more so when they are adults."

"It's apparent that he has affection for you, though." Sherlock commented, watching in confusion as her expression became guarded, and he found himself unable to read into why that was. "Whatever the reason, he obviously feels the need to care for you."

Kagome shook her head at his words and laughed. "We just have a lot of history behind us."

"I noticed it when you greeted him," Sherlock didn't silence himself, even though Kagome's tone practically begged him to. "There is a lot that you do not wish to fill us in on… Why would that be?"

"Because it doesn't concern you," Kagome responded.

"Maybe not, but maybe it does."

"It doesn't." Kagome almost growled out, her teeth clenched tight, and John took instant notice to the tension filling the room. "So, please, let it go already."

"Answer me this," Sherlock stood up and approached her. "Is he the one who caused your insecurities? The ones that affect you so much, even though you try to hide them back and out of the way. In an attempt to make it up to you, he tries to let you know that he does care for you, yet you still refuse to believe it after all of the damage he has caused to you? Or is it that he-"

The sound of skin colliding against skin echoed out in the room as Kagome pulled her arm back once more. She struck the taller man a second time after her first strike had silenced him, this time on the opposite side of his face, before she took a step back.

"How _dare_ you!" Kagome hissed out through her sneer, fighting back her urge to slap him a third time. As sensing her temptation, John stepped up towards her and took her by both of her arms, holding them down at her sides.

"Calm down," he told her, even though he thought that Sherlock deserved a third one after everything he had said to her since the beginning and up to this point. He took a wise step back when she yanked herself from his grasp.

Kagome turned furious blue eyes to Sherlock, noting how he had yet to say anything after she had slapped him.

"You couldn't be more wrong, you know?" She finally spoke. "Sesshoumaru is the one who tries so hard to make me see my own worth, and not because of anything he did or ever said to me. Once, we were enemies, but even he had morals back then. He'd never tear anyone down by destroying one's confidence. By the time we became trusting of one another, I was already damaged.

Sherlock watched her expression close, catching just for a split second when her face twisted into an unfitting appearance of a completely shattered woman, before it was whisked away and hidden once more by an expression of anger. Her words alone were something that surprised him, as he hadn't expected for her to say something so private in her mind. Something that had so much meaning to them, both about who she truly was when she was alone, and about how much she dwells on her pain from the past.

By the time he had pulled himself from his thoughts, he instantly noticed the lack of the girl that had stood before him not too long ago. He took a quick look around the room, noting her absence completely, and John standing at the door with his hand rubbing his eyes.

"You couldn't shut up one time when she asks you to?" John began. "One time, Sherlock! You can see how it affects her when you pick over specific things. It wouldn't hurt for you to let it go, and maybe, just maybe, she'd say when she feels the most comfortable."

"If it happened in the past, I don't see why it would still hurt her," he responded without hesitation. "It was years ago. She's had plenty of time to get over it."

"That doesn't mean she has." John was used to having conversations like this with Sherlock, but it still frustrated him to no end. The other man simply didn't understand basic human emotions, for the most part. "It is very clear she is still bothered by whatever happened. Considering it is the past, when she was fifteen or so, makes it worse, because, no matter how hard she may wish to do so, she cannot go back with new-found confidence. No, those memories will always be there, and whatever was said, or done, to her will never go away because of how young she was when it happened. It is now imprinted within her mind."

Once John had fallen silent, Sherlock didn't bring himself to speak once more. He couldn't understand why she still allowed it to bother her so much, nor could he understand why he felt a bit on the bad side for causing her to leave.

* * *

Kagome hadn't bothered to hail a cab for her trip home. She had long since shut off her phone, tossing the battery into her purse, her phone going in next right after. She slammed her door shut behind her and threw her purse down onto the table without any care.

Her shoes were kicked off, the rest of her clothing following suit as she trailed a path to her bathroom. A sky blue robe hung from a hook on the back of the door, and Kagome turned on the water for a long shower. Her dinner date with Jim was still on for tonight, and she wouldn't allow her foul mood to transfer over to her company tonight.

After a long shower to calm her nerves, Kagome stepped from her bathroom dressed in her robe and a white towel wrapped around her hair. She made her way into her den, plucking her phone and its battery from her purse and putting it back together before setting it back down to go get dressed. It wasn't but a few minutes after five that she reappeared, dressed in a black knee-length dress and a pair of black heels. Her hair had been pulled back out of her face a bit by a few bobby pins and hair clips. Faint makeup covered her face. A small bit of gray eye-shadow dusted her eyelids, black liner lining her eyes along with the gray. She wore a dark burgundy colored lipstick on her lips, the color being a deep matte.

She made her way over to where her phone sat, seeing she had several unread messages. Quite a few were from John asking if she was okay. She didn't bother to respond to them, and she, instead, went to the message she had received from Jim.

' _Dinner is still on, right?'  
-Jim._

Kagome smiled and typed her response to him.

' _Of course.'  
-Kagome._

After she had sent it, Kagome sat down on her couch and gave a low sigh. She knew she couldn't ignore seeing Sherlock forever, but she felt a few days away from him wouldn't hurt. She went back through her messages, replying to the ones from John with assurance that she was fine, and that she just wanted time to herself.

Right at six Kagome heard the bell at her door go off, alerting her to someone's arrival. She stood up, taking a small black handbag from the table and exited the building. The sight of Jim greeted her, and she cracked a large smile at seeing him.

Once she had gotten close enough, she felt as Jim took her hand in his larger one, tugging it up to her lips to place a short kiss along her knuckles.

"You make for a stunning sight," he said, escorting her alongside him.

A blush dusted over her cheeks at his words. "Always the charmer, aren't you?"

"Only when it really counts."

The way his voice changed at saying those words caused her to feel a bit uncomfortable. Before she could question it, he gave her another sincere smile that did well to disarm most of her caution. Some stayed behind, and she subtly felt around along the contents of her handbag for her phone. Once finding where it was, Kagome gave Jim a smile and allowed him to lead her down the street.

* * *

Panda: Long delay, but there's been a lot going on. School, my internet went out of a little while, and Penguin had to attend a party for a friend of her's. We've tried to work on this, and we're sorry for not getting it out sooner.  
Penguin: With all of that aside, we hope the new update is good. It's a bit longer than the last, so we hope that makes up for the long wait.  
Anyway, what will come from Kagome's time with Moriarty? Does he have an ulterior motive? Only time will tell… well, that and the next update.

Remember, feedback is much loved!

Until next time~!

 ** _[Current Word count fo NaNoWriMo: 21,314/50,000]_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threatening to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

The path he led her down was vacant, even though it was still fairly early in the evening. It was strange, and it set her even more on edge with each step she took. She tried to remain oblivious to it, keeping a chipper smile on her face without it ever faltering.

"So," she began, taking a quick look around her surroundings to try and place where they currently were. "Where exactly are we going? I've been meaning to ask, but I guess it's just been slipping my mind for our conversations."

"It's just up here," he answered her question with avoiding words, and it made her feel a bit on the unsure side. The tone he spoke with only furthered the uncomfortability she was feeling. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I wasn't aware that it would be a surprise." Kagome glanced up at him, her smile dripping into a frown. Their eyes met, and Kagome found herself staring into ice cold brown. "I don't like surprises," she said finally, her own eyes growing cold.

"This one will be fun."

She found those words hard to believe, unwillingly allowing her body to tense when he said them. Once more she felt around for her phone, trying to find a way to remove it without her companion realizing her doing so. She felt his hand wrap around her upper arm as he tugged her to a stop. Out of reflex, Kagome looked around where they had come to their stop.

They stood before a seemingly vacant building on a deserted street. There were no street signs that she could see, the entire area shrouded in a black cloud of darkness, and no street lights that were working.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked him. She took a step back, wincing when she felt him tighten his hold on her to a death grip. Her gaze snapped back to his face, and she felt as her nerves climb.

"Don't make it difficult, darling." His voice dropped down to a whisper as he stepped closer to her. Before she could manage to say a word, he clamped his free hand down over her mouth and removed his other from her arm. Her back was pressed to his chest, and she could feel the slight pressure of a blade against her lower left rib cage. "Enter the building, and I'll let you out of my grip." She felt as the blade resting against her dug a bit deeper, cutting into the smooth material of her dress. Kagome gave a muffled growl in response, and he seemed to take that as a sound of her cooperation. He pulled the sharp edge away from her body and gave her the room she needed to walk forward. He stuck to his word of letting go of her the moment she was inside the room of the empty building.

She allowed her eyes to roam over the room she had been brought into, it looking like a decrepit, old, abandoned warehouse. Hanging from overhead were several chains. Attached to a handful of those chains were a few hook-like items. As far as she could see, they were all overly rusted. Huge piles of wooden planks were strew all over the place, some decorated with nails while others weren't.

Kagome turned back towards him, giving him a cold glare, as she focused her eyes back on him. " _Wo-ow_ ," she drawled out in slow sarcasm, "this is really fun. I can hardly contain my enjoyment." A dark gleam lined his eyes at her words.

"You know, your attitude right now is really quite foul." His words were light, a sharp contrast to his expression. "Where is the shining side that attracts all to you?"

"I dunno," Kagome shrugged and folded her arms across her chest. "It's been years since I've seen her." She looked him over closer, watching for any change in his stance. "But, that isn't who you are speaking about. I suppose who you seek is the false personality of me. There are many sides to her, none of which are quite true." She watched as he chuckled under his breath, brushing his fingers through his hair to keep it slicked back and neat. "Now, why don't you tell me who you really are, and why you brought me here.

"Oh, I didn't lie about my name. My name is Jim Moriarty," he said instantly. "Jim is what I go by. I enjoy being well known, more so by specific people. One of which you seem to be a bit close to."

"I'm still drawing a blank here." She frowned and thought back on whom she associated with. "I'm not particularly close to anyone anymore. My uncle might be the only one."

"So you don't feel a connection with who you have employed to solve your problem?"

"Sherlock and John?" Kagome furrowed her brows and fought off her expression of utter confusion. "I didn't really envision Sherlock as the type to get close to those who he helps. It doesn't seem like it is in his personality. I'm a bit more fond of John at this point." Her thoughts went to the events of earlier in the day, and her frown deepened. As upset as she was, she wanted to apologize for slapping the cold detective. Upsetting her wasn't his intention. It seemed like that was just what he ended up doing the longer he spoke. Kagome cleared her thoughts with a shake of her head, turning her attention to the man standing before her.

"Well then, how about we play a little game?" He asked her. "We already have the perfect environment to do so."

"Depends on the game," was all she had to say. As he turned around, heading towards the shut door, Kagome took her chance to tug her phone from her purse. She open her contacts and pressed the first one she saw that could be of assistance.

' _Call now please'  
-Kagome_

She didn't worry about saying anything else, and pressed send. The message had been sent to Lestrade. She had gotten his cell number from Sesshoumaru not long before he had left. He had wanted her to have it incase something came up and she ended up needing to get in touch with him.

After sending the message, she slipped her phone back into her purse to wait for it to ring. She watched as Jim locked the doors to the warehouse-looking room with a chain and padlock. The key to the lock was nowhere to be seen, and Kagome wasn't sure he even had it with him.

"Just to be on the cautious side," he said as he turned back towards her. "Don't want you rushing out of here before the fun really starts, you know?"

"No, I don't know." Kagome responded, taking a step back for every step he took forward. "You never told me what kind of game. Maybe I don't want to play."

"You don't get to decide that, darling." Jim's words were harsh, his tone turning to sharpened glass. In his hand was the same knife he had held earlier. Just before he had closed the distance between them, the sound of Kagome's ringtone filled the room. She mentally said a few words of thanks for the sudden interruption and she reached her hand into her purse. Lestrade's name flashed across her screen, and she looked towards Jim.

"I really should take this call. Do you mind?"

Jim gave her a cold smile and tilted his head in a nod. "I'll give you two minutes."

Kagome appreciated the warning and answered her phone right after he had finished speaking.

"Hi."

" _Kagome, sorry it took a little while."_ Lestrade's voice reached her ears, the faint sound of worry lining his tone being detected instantly. " _Is everything alright?"_

"I- No. "

" _What's wrong?"_ He asked her then, " _can you say?"_

"I can't. Sorry." She hoped that he understood her reason for speaking as she was.

" _Do you have any idea where you are?"_

Good- he had caught on to her problem. The situation had just improved in the slightest.

"No, I don't. Even if I did, I don't think I could say."

" _Someone is with you?"_ Lestrade asked her, before following up with another question. " _Do you know who?"_

"Yes, to both of your questions."

" _Can you get somewhere you can be safe?"_

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling as Jim came to stand behind her, his hand hovering over her own that held her phone.

"Time is up, dear," he whispered in her other ear.

"I have to go," she said suddenly, hearing as Lestrade stumbled out a series of hurried words.

" _Whatever happens, just try to stay alive. Give us time, and everything will be alright."_

"I wish I could promise that," Kagome told him before hanging her phone up. Jim took it from her palm and threw it to a location unknown to her. She felt the cool blade of his knife run over the exposed flesh of her neck, and she tightened her hands into taunt fists.

"What is this game you wish to play?" Kagome asked him finally.

"You aren't the one playing," Jim told her. "You are merely a playing piece."

"Who is the other player then?"

"Sherlock will fill that role. The game is to see how long you can hold out before your body gives up."

"Gives up?"

"I suppose a better way of phrasing that would be: How long it takes for you to bleed out and die."

"If your intention is to kill me, then why draw it out?" Kagome asked him, feeling as he traced the blade back over her neck, this time with more pressure. It left a thin red trail that healed seconds after. She wasn't sure if he noticed or not, but she decided not to draw attention to it. "I still don't see how Sherlock matters to any of this, yet."

"Oh, my intentions aren't to kill you." Jim said with a light laugh. "Just to use you to convey a very important message to Sherlock."

"Then why not just ask me to do so?" She settled on asking the most obvious question. "It'd be so much quicker, not to mention simpler."

"Because that route is no fun." After those words were said, the air of conversation was gone. Kagome let her eyes slide closed, and she braced herself for what was to come.

* * *

After Kagome had hung up her phone, Lestrade wasting no time in doing the first thing that came to mind. He tried phoning Sherlock, only to receive no answer. He tried twice more before finally getting a response, and that was from John. He filled the man on the other end of the line in on everything he had picked up from Kagome's conversation, even though it wasn't much.

At hearing all that had just occurred, John informed him that they would set out at once. He relayed everything he had been told to Sherlock before the two of them left. It took them half an hour to get to where Lestrade was waiting in his office.

"About damn time," Lestrade grumbled under his breath when the two walked into his office. He dropped his office phone back down and turned towards them. "Her uncle isn't answering any of my calls, no matter what phone of his I call." His gaze focused on Sherlock and he stood up. "Learn to answer your phone when someone tries calling you."

"It was you calling," Sherlock responded. "I thought it was going to be something pointless, like usual."

"Let's not worry about this right now," John stole their attention before anything else could be said between them. "Right now we need to try and find Kagome before anything bad happens."

There seemed to be a silent agreement at those words, and their attention was soon focused on the words Kagome had said during her call.

"Weren't you helping her out with a stalker issue?" Lestrade asked the two standing opposite of him. "Could it be them that got their hands on her finally?"

"No," Sherlock said instantly. "That doesn't fit in with everything else. There has been no trigger for him to so suddenly try and interact face to face with her." He looked up from his phone held tight in his hands, and caught Lestrade's eyes. "Have you traced her number to find where she called from?"

"We've tried that." He shook his head and picked up his phone once more to try and get Sesshoumaru on the phone. "Some sort of interference is preventing us from getting a steady location. Instead of having her phone turned off completely, her signal is being bounced from tower to tower in a jumble of movements." When he received an answer by Sesshoumaru, Lestrade took to informing him of what had happened.

Sherlock reached over to pick up a piece of paper off of Lestrade's desk, concluding seconds later that it was the list of locations Kagome's cell phone signal being picked up.

At first he didn't see it, it being just a list of random locations. It took a second, and then third, look before finally noticing something important with it. He pulled the internet back up on his phone and browsed through a handful of things until it hit him.

He dropped the paper to the ground, slipping his phone back into his pocket, before he turned and left the room. John noticed Sherlock leaving, and followed close behind him.

"Where are you going?"

Sherlock turned to glance at John briefly, turning back right after when he saw that John would keep following behind him. "Staying here is useless. It's easier to go now."

"Wait- What about Kagome?"

"I know where she is," was all he said, leaving John stuck and confused.

"How could you possibly know already?"

"The locations of where her phone signal is being picked up form something like a circle. If I am right, which I am, she will be found in the middle of the entire area." Sherlock looked back at John a second time. "It's basic logic, really."

John gave him a flat expression but didn't argue with his explanation. "Shouldn't we tell Lestrade before going all the way out there? You know, just in case you are right, and just in case she needs help when we get there?"

"There's no time for that." Sherlock said, "he's already on the phone with Sesshoumaru. It won't be long until he points Lestrade in that direction."

"Oh, well, alright then." John said with a shake of his head. He was just hoping that they got there before anything bad happened to Kagome.

* * *

Jim held Kagome's hair in a tight hold, bending her backwards until he heard her give a faint wince of pain. The blade of the knife he held pressed against the curvature of her right hip. He breathed a soothing hum before shoving the blade through the material of her dress and into the hidden flesh of her side.

Kagome gave a loud hiss at the sudden burst of pain that she had been met with. She jerked out of his grasp, yanking her body upwards and forcing his grip on her hair to fall. Her forehead connected with his nose, and she bashed her head against him as hard as she could. Before he could take hold of her again, Kagome danced out of his reach and stood across from him. She yanked the knife out of her side, holding it in her hand as she focused her attention on Jim.

"Don't tell me you expected me to just roll with this," Kagome hissed out, feeling as the wound in her side healed up. "If you plan on carving me up, you better know damn well that I am going to fight you until the very end." Unlike him, though, she would heal until her body had exhausted itself. Hopefully Lestrade found out her location before that happened. Her eyes focused on the blood now dripping from his nose, and she smirked.

"I'd really rather not get dirty," Jim dropped the few strands of hair that had been yanked out of Kagome's scalp, raising his hand up to dab at his bloody nose with the tips of his fingers. "Westwood suits are expensive material, and blood is just so hard to wash out."

"You should have thought about that before stabbing me in the side." Kagome snapped back. Oddly enough, though, this still wasn't the worst "date" she's had. She could very clearly recall one set up date with Hojo that had ended up with the restaurant going up in flames and three people getting injured, Hojo being one of them. It was that time when she stopped letting Eri set her up on outings. This one, however, did make the top five.

Her eyes focused on the man in front of her, noticing how he had gotten closer to her. Kagome tightened her grip on the knife she held, silently imploring for him to approach her.

"You are no longer bleeding." Jim commented, his eyes landing on the now healed area of her hip. The material of her dress had wiped the spot clean as she had moved away from him, and the hole very clearly showed a fresh scar adorning her body.

"Really?" Kagome feigned shock, not bothering to commit to it fully as she kept her gaze glued to Jim's face. "I hadn't noticed."

"You know, Kagome," Jim began, focusing angry eyes on her as he approached her without cation, "that tone of voice you seem to enjoy speaking in is rather unattractive. It ruins your physical appearance."

"Yeah, and your whole personality ruins your looks." Kagome flattened her lips into a thin line. "All humans have quirks. I've just stopped caring about mine." As he became closer to her, Kagome took more steps back to put space between them. She was beginning to get near one of the walls in the building, and Kagome realized that she couldn't just keep backing away. Her eyes sharpened and she lifted her arm before rushing forward.

She had hope that she'd be able to knock him down long enough for her to get out of the locked building. Her intentions of stabbing him in his shoulder fell flat when he met her head on. Jim grabbed the wrist of her raised arm, tugging her closer to him, before shoving his knee into her stomach. He slammed his elbow against the side of her head and knocked her down to the ground at his feet. Her head collided with the concrete underfoot hard, the hit leaving a long gash along the back of her head. Blood matted in her hair, turning the once neatly styled strands into a sticky and glistening mess.

Before she could try to get up, she was kicked full force in her ribs. The hit broke a few and left her trying to regain her vision as her body tried to repair the injuries she had gotten. The knife she once held had fallen from her grasp the moment she had hit the ground, and she could just barely see as Jim picked it back up.

"This was fun, but it's time to end this," he muttered under his breath, turning towards her finally.

The wound to the back of her head had healed completely, but she could feel her healing process slowing down as her body began to grow exhausted. Injuries to vital areas, such as head and skull, and internal injuries were harder to heal opposed to wounds affecting the skin. They required more effort by her body, and caused her to expend her energy much quicker than she control. Opposed to being able to do it herself, her ability to control it was taken out of her hold, and her body took over focus on healing them before lasting damages were caused.

"I don't know how you can heal so quickly," Jim admitted, kneeling down to straddle her. He gripped her jaw in his free hand and smiled. "I don't really care, either. It made this whole thing that much more eventful. Alas, now it must end. Don't want to get confronted in the midst of all this fun." She felt as he pressed the blade of the knife against her chest. "This'll be quick, darling," he whispered to her before shoving the entire blade into her body, and a weakened cry fell from her lips. When he pulled the knife from her, the rustle of paper was heard before a surge of searing pain shot through her.

Jim pulled his bloody digits from her slow healing wound. While it was fascinating to watch, he couldn't allow the hole he had made to seal itself shut. He took the knife he held and pushed it back into the wound, breaking the blade of the knife off inside. He slipped the handle inside his pocket and stood up.

"Well," he glanced down at her with a smile. "I better be off now." Before leaving, he turned back to the bleeding girl at his feet, catching her tiring gaze with his crazed eyes. "Be a dear and be sure Sherlock reads what I've given you to give to him."

When he vanished from her sight, it took all of two minutes before she heard as the door was opened. She couldn't tell if he ever shut it after leaving, and she couldn't find her strength to worry about it. Her main focus was trying to stay conscious, but that task was becoming harder to do the longer she layed there. The puddle of blood she laid in soon grew to a pool as her body could not find a means of stopping it. What was being replaced was soon being bled out just as fast as it was being created, and she was beginning to feel that she would really die there.

A cold air surrounded her as her breathing became shallow. Her body began to turn cold and her skin became pale.

' _It… it won't be much longer now,'_ Kagome thought silently to herself. ' _My body is beginning to exhaust itself completely. Soon it will give up…'_ Thoughts of her mother and brother came to mind, and she thought it was torture of herself to think of them when any breath could be her last. Her eyes slid closed as she said a silent apology to them. She still had a few e-mails from her mother that she needed to respond to, but it seemed that it was something she wouldn't be able to get around to doing.

It felt like an eternity that she lay there, just waiting for her end to catch up with her, before she felt a warm hand take her near-freezing one. Pressure was applied to her still-bleeding wound, it causing her to give a light whimper of pain. It took several ounces of strength to do so, but she forced her eyes open for only a few seconds.

It wasn't long that she was able to remain conscious, but it was long enough for her eyes to catch the familiar blue green mixture of Sherlock's' eyes. On the other side of her was John, pressing the heavy material of his coat against her wound to try and stop the bleeding.

A barely visible smile flashed onto her face for only a few seconds before her vision fell away from her and darkness covered her world.

* * *

Panda: Sorry for the delay, but we weren't exactly sure where we wanted to go from the last chapter. We had a few different paths, but ultimately we chose this one. This isn't the last you'll see from Jim, though. He'll return later on!  
Penguin: Seems as though Jim had some icky intentions up his sleeve for Kagome. As what will come from this, well, that's a secret~

We hope you enjoyed this long delayed update. Remember, feedback it very much loved!

Until next time~!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threatening to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

The sirens of police cars and perhaps even a multitude of ambulances echoed out in the distance. John didn't focus on them, and instead he focused his eyes on the girl who didn't even seem to be breathing. His coat was beginning to become heavy and soaked through with the dark red blood still dripping from her body.

"Kagome," John called out loud enough for her to hear. "I need you to open your eyes, say something, move, anything…" She remained unresponsive to every request he gave her, and his worry for her began to grow larger. Loud voices in the background began to grow closer to where they all were, and John was soon made to move away from her as Kagome was surrounded by a group of more people. He took one last look at her being placed onto a stretcher before she was rushed out of the dimly lit building. Without hesitating he turned to face Sherlock, catching the unreadable expression the taller man stood with.

"Are you alright?"

At the question, Sherlock turned towards John. Covering both of their clothing was the crimson red of Kagome's blood. Seconds ticked by before he remembered that he had been asked a question, and he shook his head. "I- Yeah, I'm fine," he turned on his heel and began to head to the exit of the warehouse. "We should get to the hospital. She said she knew who was with her, and maybe she'll be able to recall enough to tell us who it was that caused this."

The words he spoke came out in a rushed and shaked jumble, every word ending up strewn together in a long string. He didn't breathe until he had finished speaking, and he didn't make a move to say another word after he had closed his mouth. John followed behind Sherlock out the door of the building, noticing the ambulance there had already gone in a hurry. Lestrade stood with Anderson and Donovan, along with a few other people he was frequently with. At catching sight of the two leaving the building, Lestrade put his phone back into his pocket and approached them.

"Her uncle said he was returning as soon he found out what happened. He said he was going to the hospital as soon as he landed."

"We're heading there now," John said, being the one to talk since Sherlock had settled on being silent. "Someone really should be there incase she comes to."

Lestrade looked over the pair he was walking beside and nodded towards the blood staining their clothing. "Just a suggestion, but you two should probably go home and change. I really doubt Kagome will wake up tonight. She might be out for a while."

At his words, John looked down at his clothing, finally seeing just how much blood had been absorbed in the fabric of his clothing. Maybe it was a good idea to change before heading out to wait in a hospital waiting room.

"You go home and change John," Sherlock said suddenly, startling both of the men beside him. "You're practically soaked through. I'm fine, the blood is barely noticeable on me. I'll meet you at the hospital when you arrive."

His words left no room for any argument, and he walked away before anything else could be said.

"Sher… Sherlock!" John called after him, but it did no good. His friend paid him no mind as he left the area from the same direction that the had arrived from.

* * *

Sherlock hailed the first cab he caught sight of, telling the cabbie of where he needed to go. Throughout the trip there, he kept his eyes glued to the passing scenery of busy streets. Soon the sight of the hospital came into view, and he hurried to pay the cabbie before climbing out of the vehicle and heading inside the doors to the building.

He paid the people of the waiting room no mind, even after they had begun to stare at him. The blood staining his clothing was probably much more noticeable in the light of the building than it had been under the cover of the night. He made his way up to the front desk of the main room. The man sitting behind the counter looked up at him, asking quickly what he needed.

"A woman by the name of Kagome Higurashi," Sherlock finally spoke after a few seconds of silence. "She's here. I need to know what room. Now."

The man typed something in on his computer before looking back up at Sherlock. "I'm sorry, she can't have any visitors right this second. She's currently in surgery. If you sit down, you can wait until she is out."

"Well, how long will that take," Sherlock growled out, feeling as his anger began to rise, and he tried to swallow it down.

"I don't know. It all depends on the severity of the injuries she had when she was rushed here. It could be well over several hours," he said. His tone didn't change in the slightest, even though Sherlock's anger showed clear.

There didn't seem to be a way that he could see Kagome, at least, not until she was out of the operation room. Sherlock turned on his heel and went to sit down in one of the empty chairs in the waiting room.

He was there for close to half an hour before he felt someone sit down beside him. A glimpse of long hair caught his eye, and he instantly knew who it was.

"I assume you weren't waiting out here for my arrival," Sesshoumaru commented as he crossed his legs. "How long have you been waiting here? How long has she been here?"

"I've been here for half an hour, while Kagome's been in surgery for a little bit longer."

This information brought Sesshoumaru discomfort. Why is it taking so long for her to get out of surgery? The human male sitting behind the counter had informed him that Kagome had been rushed into the operation room the moment she had arrived there before pointing him over to where Sherlock was waiting. He didn't even have to turn to face him to tell that he had lain witness to her injuries. The scent of her blood covered him completely. It was almost smothering in strength.

"What was her condition when she was found?"

"Poor, and she was only conscious for a few minutes." Sherlock then continued, "there was only one wound that I could see, but it didn't seem to be healing properly nor as quick as it should have been."

"Then that wasn't the only injury she had received." Sesshoumaru frowned and stared at the wall in front of him. "What energy she had to heal her wounds quick was exhausted out, meaning all others prior had healed. For the next few days she will be in a lot of pain while her blood restores itself and her wound will heal at a normal pace until her energy manages to come back." Before anything else could be said, someone entered the waiting room from a door not far off.

"Those who are waiting to see Kagome Higurashi, come with me." A nurse called out into the room, and both Sherlock and Sesshoumaru stood up to approach her. "She's not conscious yet, so keep that in mind," she said as she led them down the hall.

They came to a halt outside a room empty except for the girl laying on the bed without moving.

Sesshoumaru entered the room first, making his way right up to the bed. A sensation of peace filled him at seeing slow rise and fall of her chest. No look of pain rested on her face, and he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her calm features.

"She will be just fine," Sesshoumaru said as he turned to face Sherlock. He took another look at Kagome before heading back out the door. "I will return in a hour or so. Whether she likes it or not, she will be here for a few days until I can be sure her wound will heal without worry. She'll need a few things for her short stay." Those were the only words he said before he disappeared down the hallway.

Sherlock turned towards Kagome, noticing instantly the color had returned to her skin. He set his hand upon her own, frowning when it still felt a bit cool to the touch, and slipped it underneath the blanket that covered her. He was just about to sit down in a chair to wait for her to wake up when someone entering through the door stole his attention.

"I assume someone might find this important," a man said. His clothing was that of a doctor, and in his hand was a bag containing a few items.

"What is that?" Sherlock asked, approaching the intruder in the room to take the bag.

"It was removed from inside the wound during surgery." He handed Sherlock the bag when he reached for it. "It's a knife blade that was embedded in the skin, and not far below was a small plastic bag containing some kind of paper." Sherlock examined the bag he had been given, noting it was exactly what he had been told. Dried blood still coated the gleaming metal of the knife's blade and a see through plastic bag.

Sherlock pulled the small bag out and opened it to take the folded up piece of paper from it. He unfolded it, making it out to be a short note at getting a glimpse of writing on the inside.

' _The game isn't over yet, Sherlock.'  
-JM._

After he read it, a frown tilted his lips downwards. The familiarity of the initials made his blood run cold.

It didn't make sense.

Sherlock turned to face the sleeping girl resting upon the bed. She seemed so oblivious to him being there, and she looked so innocent just resting as if she were at home in her own bed. He shoved the note back into the larger plastic bag without much care for it before throwing it on the table in anger.

Had Moriarty truly used Kagome as a pawn in his own game just as a means of contacting him?

Sherlock sank down in a chair next to the bed of the room and sat in wait for Kagome to wake up. At this point only she could shed some light on the entirety of this situation.

* * *

He had been there close to two hours now, and Kagome had yet to wake up. It was nearing the time that visitor hours would come to their end, but he still didn't want to leave. Not before Kagome came to so she could speak to him.

Sesshoumaru had come and left once more, saying that he would show up first thing in the morning to speak with her. John had arrived not long after Sesshoumaru had left the first time, and he was now sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Why now?" John asked, flipping the paper that had been left with Kagome over in his hands once more. "He hasn't appeared for months, but now? It just feels so sudden."

"He doesn't need a reason as to when he decided to show his face." Sherlock responded. "I'm more curious as to why he decided to involve Kagome instead of coming to me directly."

"That too," John sighed and folded his arms after setting the paper back down on the table. "It's not like you are exactly hard to find. Your name is in the paper practically every week. There has to be a bigger reason he pulled Kagome into all of this."

"It must've made some sort of sense in his head, otherwise he wouldn't have even bothered in attempting it, let alone accomplishing his goal." Sherlock looked up from his phone to check if there had been any change in Kagome laying on the bed. She still looked the same as she had thirty minutes ago. As he watched her face, he saw the slight twitch of her nose before her eyes slowly opened. A quiet groan came from her as she tried to sit up, only for John to bound out of his seat seconds after to encourage her to lay back down.

"How long have I been out?" Her first question was asked with a weakened voice. It was quiet and hard to hear, but the two in the room managed to catch it.

"A few hours," Sherlock answered her as he stood up to walk over to the edge of the the bed she still sat in. "I also feel obliged to tell you that your uncle stressed that you would be staying here for a day or two, even if you decided against it."

"You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head, lips quirking upwards in a small smile when he watched her eyes flare back to life.

"Oh, that just sucks all kinds of-"

"How are you feeling?" Sherlock asked her then, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Aside for some pain in my chest, I feel alright." Kagome answered him without much hesitation. She tried to sit up once more to prove it, but found herself unable to do so when he set his hand to her shoulder so she would stay laying down.

"Don't worry about sitting up," he said as he sat back down. "Can you recall anything that happened?"

Kagome focused her eyes on him and nodded. "Of course I do. I can remember everything. It's not really something I find myself able to forget easily, even if I wanted to."

"Tell me. Everything."

She didn't hesitate on telling him all that came to mind, and once she had finished speaking, Kagome looked back up at him with a look of confusion. "He told me to be sure you read what he gave me to give to you, but I have no idea what that was."

"I do," Sherlock said, motioning for John to hand her the paper. "It was found in a plastic bag inside the stab wound." At telling her that, he watched her face close. He saw the way her expression twisted into one of disgust. "Are you alright?" Sherlock asked her.

The expression melted off of her face, and Kagome nodded slowly. She laid her head back down on the pillow below her and looked up at the ceiling of the room."Y-Yeah, I'm okay." Her answer didn't sound believable to him, but he decided not to press it at this time.

"How did you come into contact with Moriarty?" It was John that asked this, and Kagome looked up at him on the other side of her.

"It wasn't all that long ago," Kagome responded. "He approached me on the street after I had gotten out of a cab to ask for directions. He insisted on making it up to me, and I gave him my number so he would go. I honestly expected him to forget about it. Instead, we've just talked every now and again since." Kagome looked up at Sherlock then. "What's his concern to you? How do you two know each other?"

"Moriarty likes to think of himself as the villain in what he places himself in. It just so happens that he had become interested in me." Sherlock answered her question, and Kagome nodded.

"So he just wants to drag you down?"

"It seems that way."

She nodded once more at his answer and heard as the other two in the room were told that they would be needed to leave. Kagome bid them a quick goodbye as they left the room.

After they had left, leaving her alone to herself with her thoughts, Kagome found herself not able to make sense of everything that had just happened. Even if Moriarty wanted to get to Sherlock, why would he even bother going through her to do so? She had frequently expressed how she felt Sherlock didn't like her throughout her texts with the man. If he wanted to get under his skin, why her?

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. Stressing about it now would do her no good in the long run. Right now it would be best for her to focus on getting her energy back.

* * *

Panda: Here is another quick update for a follow up of the last chapter! We considered posting it with the last update, but decided to do a little extra work on it before posting it.  
Penguin: With Kagome's energy gone, how will the next few days go for her?

We hoped you enjoyed the update! Remember, feedback always make us smile!

Until next time~!


	14. Chapter 14

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threatening to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

It was nearing one in the morning, and Kagome was more than fed up with having to be at the hospital. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, hating the way it brought on a struggle to breathe. Her eyes closed, and it was then that she finally decided to test a concern of hers. She tried for the first time, since waking up, to feel for the energies of someone. With nothing but isolation met her, Kagome let out a groan of unease.

She didn't know how long something like this would go on, and she hated it. Without her ability to read the aura of people around her, she felt blind to those around her. It made her feel bare, and defenseless. The feeling was one that she didn't like. No, it was one she couldn't stand to feel.

It was unclear to her how long she kept herself sitting on the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the floor in front of her. The sound of the clock ticking echoed in her ears, and provided her with the only source of noise in her room. She wouldn't stay here if it couldn't be helped. Being in hospitals bothered her, and the longer she stayed her, the more it felt like she was going insane. The lack of noise and the lack of familiar comfort… it wasn't something she enjoyed.

After was seemed to be a long time, Kagome took a deep breath and pushed herself onto shaking legs. Her hand gripped the bedside table to support her weight. Once she felt steady enough, she pulled her hand back to her side.

She took slow strides to the window, her breathing becoming labored after only a few steps as her body continued to protest her movement. When she had made it to the window, her hands practically glued themselves to the windowsill. She pulled back the curtains with one hand, and peered outside at the street below her.

The sight of a car parked across from the parking lot stole her attention, and she sighed. Of course, it was just like him to think ahead when she was concerned. It seemed that when Sesshoumaru gave an order, he wanted it followed through. Even if she had enough of her strength to leave the hospital, a handful of the dog demon's workers would stop her before she got out of the front entrance. She muttered an annoyed curse under her breath and pulled the curtains closed once more.

She abandoned any and all thought of leaving the building and turned on her heel. As she made her way back to her bed her footing failed her and she ended up dropping hard onto the marble floor. A sharp hiss came from her as she landed on her knees and palms. Kagome hesitated on getting up then, unsure if she really wanted to move after all of her prior movements. She stayed as she was for a while, letting her eyes sweep over the floor she currently sat on. A gray bag caught in her line of sight, and, using what little energy she could muster up, she reached out to take the bag by one of its straps. Her doing so caused a sting of pain to shoot through her chest, but it wasn't for nothing. She tugged the bag back over to her and opened it, shifting through the contents.

Inside it were the things brought to her by Sesshoumaru. After minutes of searching through it, and not being able to locate her phone, Kagome struggled to think back to where she had left it. She mulled over it in her head until it finally came to her. That's right- Jim had thrown it to some place out of her reach after her talk with Lestrade had ended.

"That _ass_ ," Kagome growled as she shoved a few articles of clothing back inside the bag. As if stabbing her hadn't been enough, he had to go and get her phone lost, and probably shattered, while he was at it. She picked her laptop up and opened it. Once she opened the internet, Kagome logged into her email and settled on returning the most recent email from her mother.

She filled her mother in on everything that was happening, and told her a bit about all the people she had met up to this point. She left out speaking about Jim, and that she was currently being held in the hospital, to keep her from worrying even more than she already did.

After she had sent the email to her mother, Kagome logged out and shutdown the device. She set it back inside the bag and decided on getting back up into the bed before someone walked in on her sitting on the floor.

It took some effort, but she finally managed to get back on her own feet on her own. Not long after she was on her way back to her bed. It took her quite a bit of time, but soon she managed to lift herself back on it. After she had gotten herself settled, Kagome gave a sigh of accomplishment. It was minutes later that she realized that in her struggle of getting back on the bed the blankets had fallen to the floor.

Her eyes went to the floor, eyeing the white fabric just out of reach, before she looked at the wall across from her. She stared with a blank look for a good while before shaking her head.

She was _not_ about to go through that struggle again just to get a handful of blankets. With a huff, Kagome let her head fall back onto the pillow behind her and she closed her eyes. At the very least she could try and get some sleep while her time was wasted here.

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning, Kagome found herself waking up at a time most would deem unbearable. She opened her eyes with a low groan, almost screaming out of shock when her eyes caught sight of Sesshoumaru staring down at her. When he cracked a smile and his shoulders shook in an uncharacteristic laugh, Kagome sat up with a bit more ease than she had last night.

"Don't do that to me, geeze!" She snapped at him, "you scared me half to death!"

"It's not often that I can take you off-guard," he shrugged and sat down in the chair next to her. "This might have been the only chance that I would be faced with, so, of course, I had to take it."

She settled a cold glare on his face before shaking her head. "I ought to throttle you."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Sesshoumaru crossed his legs and focused his gaze on her face. "How was your rest?"

"Terrible," Kagome wrapped her arms around her stomach. "You know how I feel about hospitals in general, so it is very safe to say that it wasn't peaceful."

"Well of course I do," Sesshoumaru said, his lips curling upwards as he stared her down. "Perhaps if this had been a normal circumstance, I would have allowed you to return upon your initial awakening. However your senses are dulled down to useless means for you, and if something were to happen to you, without your phone, you would have no means of coming into contact with myself for help." He let his eyes focus on her tired face before turning to look at the clock hanging on the wall. "Speaking of which, where is your phone?"

"Gone," Kagome hissed in response. Her eyes burned bright the longer she sat there, and she eventually stood up to stretch her muscles. A thought struck her, and she turned back to face Sesshoumaru with a worried look lining her features. "Did the doctors notice anything suspicious during my time in the operating room?"

"I assume a few did," Sesshoumaru responded, "but as of this morning, they have no documented proof of it, only forgeries of my own design." He watched as a genuine smile claimed her lips, and a laugh following it seconds after.

"How did you manage to get it covered so quickly?"

"You're you," he said, a smirk claiming his lips. "I have become accustomed to having things prepared for in wait of when I will require them." There was a brief pause before he shrugged, "in hindsight, perhaps they should have better security over medical records."

"It's impossible to have security so strong that you and your workers can't break into." She heard him chuckled at those words, and she sat back down in front of him. "Face it, the world just isn't ready for creatures such as the likes of you."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in an almost unregistrable nod of agreement, and he then stood up. "You seem well enough, so, if you are ready to get out of here-"

"I thought you'd never suggest it!" Kagome hopped back onto her feet and picked up her bag, "let's go."

"You do understand that until you are back to what you once were, you will be monitored." When he was certain he had her undivided attention, he continued. "That does not mean based on your judgement, either. On mine, and mine alone, is what it will be determined by."

"By who?" Kagome asked him, deciding to deal with his decision opposed to fighting with it.

"Beings that I trust to take care of your life," he told her, his tone suggesting no room for argument on the entire matter. "They will not intervene with your company with the detective and doctor you have, nor will they get in the way for your everyday routine." Sesshoumaru watched as she agreed with what he had demanded, and he held his hand out for her to take. With a smile, she took it, and the two made their way to leave the building they stood within.

* * *

"It would seem that she was attacked." The cold voice the man spoke with was full of uncertainty at even muttering those words. Deep green eyes remained focused on the figure lounging on the black leather chair, unending shadows surrounding his employer and hiding him from sight. The clicking of long fingernails against a desk came to a sudden pause at that statement, and the green eyed man froze in fear.

"... What was that, Aelic?" The voice that broke through the freezing silence around them was hollow of any actual emotion. A crimson gaze appeared from the smothering black of the room, and the man deemed as Aelic fought himself in taking a step back from where he stood. Before he could make up his mind the creaking of a chair echoed out through the unidentifiable space of the room. The sound of hands slamming against hardwood came next, and an angry roar followed right after. " _ **Answer me**_!" The demanding yell caused Aelic to stumble about out of shock, as outbursts such as the one that had just happened were rare occurrences.

"I-I said," he stopped there, struggling to swallow before hurrying the words out in a fearful blur. "I said she was attacked."

"Yes, that is what I thought I heard," he responded, the eerie calmness coming back to him, and the sound of footsteps could be heard over the rushed breathing of the man with green eyes. He chuckled then, "I was being kind and giving you the time to take it back, and excuse it as a joke. Why haven't you, then?"

"Because it is no joke, sir."

There was a slow minute of suffocating silence before an unamused and hollow laugh was heard. "Wrong answer," he responded then, and the fearful scream of Aelic filled the room. Accompanying his scream was the musical composition of his flesh being ripped apart and his bones being crushed to simple shards. Once it had went silent, the unnamed man took a few steps forward, walking without care over the mutilated body now resting with the others of failed workers.

Dark red eyes shown with undeniable anger the longer he stood there, his black shoes collecting the smeared blood of the waste of a man on his floor. This information was unacceptable… absolutely _unacceptable_! The fools he hired often proved to be less than worthless. The accumulating corpses spread throughout this room proving that fact to be true.

He growled under his breath and turned to head back to his desk. It wouldn't be much longer before he could settle things himself. He made it back to his desk and sat back down in the chair he had previously been in.

Yes, it was all a matter of time now, and that time was ticking towards its end.

* * *

Panda: Jeeze, it's been awhile, hasn't it? So sorry for the very long delay on the newest update. Everytime we tried to get on together, something would come up. So, apologies, everyone!  
Penguin: At the end of this update, you were greeted with a tiny bit of Kagome's stalker. He doesn't appear human, does he? Hmm…  
Oh, and before I forget, next update- or the one after- will have the introduction of Mycroft! So, those who have been waiting for him to show, it won't be long now!

Thanks for reading, and we hope you enjoyed.

Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threatening to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

There was a heavy silence between the two of them during the car ride while leaving the hospital. Kagome sat, hands folded in her lap, with her head turned to stare out of the window beside her. It was still early, but the streets were already full of daily commuters. Something must of felt off about the silence, because soon Sesshoumaru seemed to have the urge to break it.

"What troubles you?" His voice was a calming inquiry. It held no pressure within it, it giving her the feeling as though he wouldn't force her into answering his question if she didn't feel the desire to.

Kagome shook her head, licking her lips before smothering down any words that may form. She wasn't positive on what it was that was bothering her, but she wasn't able to deny the unpleasant sensation of her squirming insides. Her gaze moved down to her hands, and she could feel as his stare focused more intently on her. Even through the space between them she could feel the weight of his disbelief in her actions. Still, he did not say anything else, silently waiting for any sort of comment from the girl in the car next to him. Kagome sighed and picked her head up to meet his dark, unexpressive eyes.

"There is nothing troubling me," she said then. Even she doubted her own words, probably even more than Sesshoumaru did. "I just feel a little bit strange. I guess it is because I'm still recovering, but I just feel like there is something… off."

He remained silent for a few seconds before he turned away from her. As he turned back to his phone, communicating with someone unknown to her, he began to speak. "You are experiencing something new, that being completely drained. It is guaranteed that you will have negative side effects in its wake. It is why I am unwilling to leave you on your own until you have had the opportunity to recover in full." He glanced at her sideways. "In your current state you could wander into trouble without knowing what is before you. Take some time to breathe. Do you not sometimes complain about not having the chance to be normal?"

"You know perfectly well that when I said that, I was not referring to my abilities." Kagome huffed and turned back to facing out her window. "It is more so about how I ended up being pulled down a well, and somehow gained a stalker out of the mess." Her arms crossed against her chest and she focused on those walking down the streets they were passing.

"Brooding will get you nowhere, dear." Sesshoumaru drawled out without any amusement. "You allowed yourself to fall into a dangerous situation, and now you must deal with the repercussions that follow." He moved to mimic her position and continued, "I am surprised."

"About what?" Kagome asked.

"What warranted you in dropping your guard, and why let yourself get stuck in such a situation?"

Kagome looked down, her eyes focusing on the blurred road under the car until she began to feel dizzy. She blinked, and heaved a long, quiet sigh. "I don't have an answer, Sessh."

"I do not believe you." His voice was cold and void of any identifiable emotion. "It is not like you to behave so without caution." He stopped himself there, seeming to think over his words a bit before saying anymore. "Allow me to correct myself," he said. "It is not like the _current_ you to do as such. You behaved without caution many times in the past, and every time it almost cost you your life. I figured by now that you would have learned your lesson."

She only shrugged in response, unable to deny any of his words. It all was true, after all. So, why had she thrown caution to the wind so suddenly? Hadn't she felt something off about Jim? If so, why had she been so… childish and naïve? Sesshoumaru was right- there had to be a reason as to why she had done it, but what it was just wasn't coming to her the longer she thought it over.

When it became apparent Kagome was unwilling to speak on the matter any longer, Sesshoumaru allowed the topic to drop for the time being. "Where is it you plan to be today?"

His question seemed to startle her out of her own head, and Kagome thought it over for a few seconds.

"221B Baker Street," she finally said, coming to a steady decision. "You'll probably be busy for the day, right?" He nodded when she asked, and she smiled. "Thought so. I'd rather not be alone unless it can't be helped. For now, at least."

"I have people set up to look after you."

"I know, I know," Kagome smiled, turning to meet his eyes. "It's a human thing."

He frowned at those words, but didn't put up the effort in asking about it. Human behavior would always be lost on him, and trying to figure it out would be a waste of his time. Sesshoumaru gave a nod at her response, and instructed the drive of the address to leave Kagome at. Once he had done so, he turned back to watch her.

"Does it hurt still?" He asked, referring to the wound she had received to her chest.

"No," Kagome shook her head. "It stopped a long while ago. I won't have need for bandages by tonight." She was glad for that, and that would mean all physical injuries were gone. At the memory of her damages Kagome recalled that Jim had witnessed her quick healing, enough to call her on it. What would happen now that he had knowledge on it? There was no definite answer on it, not unless she seeked him out to achieve it.

It was something she would do, with or without the help of anyone. How, she didn't have the smallest idea on the matter, but she would. There were a few different answers that she wanted, and she had the sinking suspicion that only Jim would be able to provide them all.

Yes, she would track him down, and go through with the process much more carefully than she had prior. Even though it had ended with her taking a trip to the hospital, her time spent with Jim had sparked interest in her.

She was curious. Why had Jim even bothered going through the way he had? There had to be an abundant of different ways he could have done what he wanted, without even interacting with her. So, why had he?

She knew very well that he had the ability to do so, as she could very well recall the information John and Sherlock had shared with her, all the evil Jim had done. It made her nervous to think on his actions, but not in a bad way. It was enough to strike her nerves into a jumble she couldn't unsort, but still rose her interest.

As the car came to a stop she pulled herself out of her thoughts to be greeted by Sesshoumaru's piercing stare.

"What?" Kagome asked him, meeting his stare longer than necessary.

"Your silence is unnerving," he said. "Do speak more when with me. I know a quiet you is never good."

Kagome laughed through her nose. "Those are some words I never thought I would hear you utter. Be careful what you wish for," she ended with a smile and got out of the car. Her hand was raised in a farewell wave as the car pulled away, and she made her way up to the front door.

Just as she was about to knock, it opened, and the light haired male living in the building almost ended up running head first into her.

"Kagome?" John gave her a confused look. "I was just coming to visit you. What- what are you doing here? You should be in the hospital."

Kagome couldn't help as the smile on her face grew. She threw her arms around him in a chipper hug. "I'm just fine. By tonight I won't even need these bandages. I appreciate the gesture though, John. I really do."

"Are you alright?" He asked, returning the hug she had enveloped him in. After she had pulled back, he saw her smile.

"I'm great," Kagome told him. "Sessh checked me out of the hospital early morning, and I decided to come over because it's much more beneficial to finding my stalker with you, opposed to in separate locations." That, and her phone was no longer with her, so getting in touch could be a bit difficult without wasting time by visiting. "That's not a problem, right?"

He hesitated for a moment, causing Kagome to arch an eyebrow. It was a second later when he finally answered her.

"No, no, come on up with me."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, watching his expression close. "You seem to be avoiding my eyes."

"No, it's just.."

Kagome was beginning to believe him and Sherlock had gotten into another disagreement, as they did sometimes. She hoped that wasn't the case. It was difficult to talk to the dark haired man when that happened, and that made her case's progress slow down. "Another argument?" She finally made herself ask John.

"Not exactly," he said. "We just have company, and I'm not sure if it's a good or bad idea for you to meet them."

"Well why?" Kagome frowned. "I'm nice, and a friend to you two, well… I'm not going to lie and say they're my friend, but you get what I'm saying."

He seemed to agree with her words, and turned to lead her back inside. "That's why he's not with me." John said, talking about Sherlock. "He won't admit it, but he's been worrying about you all night."

"He shouldn't." Kagome responded. "I'm just fine."

"Yes, you are, but at the time, neither of us knew if you would be okay. So, it was calling for a bit of worry."

Kagome fell silent as they climbed up the steps.

"Something wrong?" John asked, and she shook her head.

"Not at all," she said, her smile returning to her face. "Just dealing with the fact that I have more people outside my family concerned for me. It feels… odd," she laughed. "Good, but odd."

John chimed in with a laugh of his own, opening the door and waving Kagome inside.

"Guess who survived her hospital stay," she called out once entering the room. A second later, she remembered John's words, and she looked for the company that was over.

It took her little time to spot the unfamiliar person standing a few feet away from her detective. Kagome bit her tongue and tilted her head in greeting.

"Hello," she said, her voice remarkably softer than before. Before she could get a response from the unfamiliar man, Sherlock had stood from his chair and came to stand before her.

She felt his hand come to rest against the top of her head, brushing back some of the wind mussed hair out of her face. He looked relieved for a moment, and a smile soon came over his face. She ducked out of his grasp, bending her head down to hide her quickly red-turning cheeks.

"Hello." The stranger's voice caught in her ear, and she turned to face him.

Kagome nodded to him, introducing herself to appear courteous.

"Mycroft Holmes," he did the same, the last name causing her to turn her head up to stare at Sherlock.

"I wasn't aware you had a brother," Kagome said, turning her head up to stare at Sherlock's face. Then again, there was probably a multitude of things she didn't know about him.

He didn't say anything, and Kagome stuck her tongue out in a childish manner before letting her attention drift over to the new face. She wasn't sure what to say after the introduction, so she remained silent.

"Yes, you've met him, terribly sorry." Sherlock's voice caught her attention after she had turned away, and Kagome tilted her head back to look at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

He didn't answer the puzzled noise she had made, and he turned to grip her by her shoulders, blocking her from Mycroft's line of sight with his body.

"Now onto something much more important," Sherlock said. "How are _you_?"

"Me?" Kagome blinked at the question. "Just fine, I suppose."

He didn't seem to buy into her response and it showed on his face. "I doubt that, but continuing on." He didn't say what he seemed to want to, most likely because of the presence of his brother. "That's a lovely shirt you're wearing. Is that color orchid?"

Kagome gave him a curious stare before nodding slowly. "I suppose it is."

"It looks wonderful on you."

"Thank you…?" She was waiting for the lowkey insult to come her way, but it never did. She stared at him critically for a few seconds before raising a hand to up to his forehead, checking to see if his temperature was off. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked him, not sure what to make of his actions.

"Yes, why?"

"Just asking," she responded. It wouldn't do her any good to dwell on the lack of insulting words. Quite the opposite, actually. It was a positive thing.

The sound of a throat clearing broke the silence rising up in the room, and the two turned to look at the figure behind them.

"It was pleasant to meet you, Miss Higurashi." Mycroft said, looking as though he was about to leave.

Kagome nodded in his direction. "Likewise," she said, letting her gaze stick to him for a few moments longer. She was still a bit confused by him, but kept her mouth shut as he walked past her and Sherlock, the latter following behind to slam the door behind his brother. She could sense the animosity between the two of them, even without her powers, and it was something she was familiar with. The silence hung in the air for a while after Mycroft had left before it was broken by Sherlock clapping his hands together.

"You two don't strike me for a close family bond," Kagome said then, sinking down on the couch next to John.

"We do not have a close bond," Sherlock commented as he sat down across from the two on the couch. "Let's not dwell on things unimportant." He sat further back in his chair and crossed his legs. "It is good to see you on your feet once more."

Kagome caught his eyes, and offered a smile his way. "It'll take a lot more to get rid of me, I'm afraid." There was a lingering joke within her words, one that would only be lost on the two males sitting with her. Kagome shook her head and clasped her hands together in her lap. Her gaze rose soon and told Sherlock the same she had told John. "By tonight I won't have any need for bandages."

"So you're almost back to normal?" John asked, to which Kagome shook her head.

"Not exactly," she responded. "I am still recovering my abilities, and I will continue to do so once all physical damage to my body is healed up. It will take some time for me to recover in full. Sesshoumaru has placed me under watch of a few of his workers, as, in my current state, my senses are blind to me. For now, I'm like a modern person, and it feels weird to me." She sighed and rose on hand up to brush back her hair. "I'm so used to being able to sense people around me, and now I can't. Essentially, it feels as though I am without my sight, and it's a bothersome situation." It wasn't like she had anyone other than herself to blame, though. She had made the mistake, and she had to deal with the results.

"How long will this last?" Once more it was John that spoke, and Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't have an answer for it. I have never been in a situation such as this before." Kagome's answer was honest, and she shrugged. "I'll just have to wait it out, and hope it comes back in a day or two."

After she had fallen silent, the conversation took a different turn back towards the steady topic of her persistent stalker. After spending the bulk of the day there, Kagome soon found it time to leave when Sesshoumaru appeared to escort her back to her own home. She bid the two there a quiet goodbye, and followed Sesshoumaru back outside. It was a silent ride back to her home, and after being dropped off, Kagome turned to say a quick farewell to him as well.

"I will be over tomorrow morning." Sesshoumaru told her, "keep your doors and windows locked. My men will be set up around the block, and they will alert me to any strange sightings in the area. If you feel unsafe and exposed, use the landline to give me a call." His eyes caught her own, the color flickering over to a molten gold, and he lowered his voice to a quiet whisper. "It will only take me a few minutes to reappear here if I am needed."

Kagome smiled and reached her hand within the car to take his own. "I know," she responded. "I promise to be careful."

"Good," was his only response, and he watched as Kagome returned to her home, closing the door firmly behind her. From the car he could hear the clicking of the door's lock . He could see her give a wave from her window before she shut the curtain, and he took that as a sign to leave.

After he had left, Kagome turned and made her way around the flat to make sure all entrances in were locked up. Once she had finished, she came to a standstill in her sitting room, and she couldn't shake the feeling something being off there. Kagome dug through a table in the den until she found the hidden switchblade she kept there for extra security measures. The handle of it was a deep midnight blue while the blade was a dark gray metal.

Her hand clenched tight around it as she made her way around her flat, checking each room for any change to them. Nothing caught her eye until she made it to her own room. She pushed her door open with ease and took a few steps into her room. At looking around, she saw a plastic bag resting on her bedspread. A frown claimed her face, and she approached the item. She snatched it up, easily making it out to be her previously lost phone, and a folded piece of paper with her name written in dark blue cursive writing on the face-up side.

She had found no sign of an intruder within her home, so the innocent looking bag set her on edge. Without opening it, Kagome turned and left her bedroom to make her way back into the sitting room, setting the bag down with intentions of leaving it there. She picked up the landline phone, plugging it up first, and was about to dial Sesshoumaru's number. She stopped herself, her finger resting on the starting digit of his number. She hesitated for a second before setting the phone back down and making her way back to the couch to pick up the plastic bag and open it. The folded paper was the only thing she touched from it, pulling out the thing and opening it with the intentions of giving it a quick read.

Before she could focus on the first word, a name etched in on the very bottom of the page snagged her whole attention.

She should have expected this to be from him, but that didn't cause her any peace. It still left her with the question of how he had gotten it inside her flat bedroom, more so without any signs of intruding. Kagome furrowed her brows and let her eyes sweep over the name once more.

 **' _Jim Moriarty'_**

* * *

Panda: *Is silently panicking about upcoming final papers.* This would have been posted last night, but neither of us could find the time to get it uploaded. Sorry about the extra delay.  
Penguin: A brief bit of Mycroft was there. More will be soon, very soon. More Moriarty will be coming soon, too. We've got quite a bit planned for that loon.c: Anywho, we hope you enjoyed the update!

Remember, feedback makes us smile!

Until next time~!


	16. Chapter 16

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threatening to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Kagome let her eyes focus on the neat writing on the sheet of paper she held. The crease in the center was straight and was nothing shy of a perfect fold. Her eyes darkened and her frown deepened into a scowl.

It was so soon after the initial attack. Why had he bothered to go through with coming back around at the time? Her eyes roamed back over to bet phone, it still residing in the bag, before returning her stare to the paper. Clearing her mind, she began to read what had been written.

" _Hello darling,_

 _I hope you enjoyed your stay in the hospital, and allow me to formally welcome you home. Hopefully it doesn't take too long for you to get this._

 _I figured it would be kind of me to write you, and give you the comfortability of knowing the mysteries about you are safe- for now. I'll be sure to understand them well before deciding on anything else concerning them."_

Kagome got the feeling that the strange man meant her healing abilities, and she felt her shoulders tense up at the mention of them. Sure, he had said he would keep quiet, but not forever.

" _Allow me to move on. I wouldn't dwell on how I got into your flat if I were you. Judging by some of the phone calls you've received… well, let's say you have more pressing matters to worry about. He sounded quite displeased with you, quite displeased indeed."_

She felt her breath snag in her throat. Jim had spoken to the unknown figure following her? Knowing that made her feel a small twinge of worry for the man, even though she did not want to. His tone was light and sounded as if he found the circumstances of her stalker to be amusing. He did not seem to get the loyalty he had put into following her, the pure obsession he seemed to have for her. Her teeth latched onto her bottom lip, breaking the skin, and the metallic taste of her blood leaked onto her tongue.

" _I'll end this here, you confusing girl. We'll cross paths again soon. No obvious day as of yet, but I'll give you the warning so you can prepare yourself. Be careful where you tread._

 _Farewell._

 _-Jim Moriarty."_

Once she had finished reading it, Kagome folded it back at it's crease and let it fall to the floor without any care. Her eyes were darkened, her face adopting a vacant expression. She sat in silence for an hour or two, absently tapping her barefoot against the hardwood floor underneath her. As sudden as she had shut down, Kagome blinked a few times and stood on her feet. She paid no mind to her phone, or the dropped note, and made her way to her bedroom once more.

Shutting her door and locking it up tight, Kagome sealed herself in her room for the night, remaining in there until the sound of her bell going off had caught her attention. Her movements were sluggish, reflecting all too well how she hadn't slept the duration of the night. She plucked the forgotten items received from Jim, and dropped them into a drawer of a table in the corner of the room before making her way to allow Sesshoumaru to enter the room.

The moment he entered the room, he gave her a onceover, eyeing her close for anything that would seem off about her. When he noticed her lack of sleep, he frowned.

"Why did you not sleep?"

At his question Kagome turned her gaze upwards to catch his own stare. She sat in quiet confusion for a moment before realizing he was waiting for an answer. A smile flashed across her face before it vanished, and she rose one hand up to rub the back of her head. "No reason," she said. "I guess I just found it difficult to sleep in my current state." That wasn't the truth, and she couldn't tell if he knew that. His eyes stayed focused to her face, the cold chill in them causing her to turn away from him.

"I do not appreciate the lies you push onto me, Kagome." His voice was as cold as his stare, and Kagome flinched at the tone.

"Then don't expect me to give you an answer to a question that doesn't matter," Kagome snapped quietly. Once realizing what she had done, Kagome clamped her mouth shut in shock. It was a rare occurrence for her to snap at Sesshoumaru, and the way his eyebrows had raised proved he hadn't expected her reaction to be what it was. "I'm sorry," she said then. "Lack of sleep makes me a beast."

"Yes, that is why I encourage you to sleep. It is unpleasant to deal with you when you are exhausting yourself." He sank down next to her, resting his palm to her knee and leaning to press his nose to her hair. "How are you feeling, besides the lack of sleep?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm fine, still can't feel anything around me, but I'm alright," she said. She caught the way his lips tilted down a bit more against the crown of her head.

"I want you to devote today to rest." Sesshoumaru's voice reached her ears, and she moved to look at him. "Here."

"But-"

"No," he cut her off before she could say anything. "Do not argue with me. You require sleep anyway. My men are still stationed all around the block. Just… do as I say for now."

She lowered her head before giving a small nod. "Fine," she sighed under her breath. "But today only."

He nodded and brushed her hair back, using his finger to turn her head to look him in the eyes. "You have changed," he said then. "You used to have no problem with being on your own. Now, you seem to desire to avoid it. How is it that two humans- two humans that you have not known for long- have changed it?"

Kagome sat in a stage of stunned silence at his question. Her mouth opened, only to close right after as she struggled to think through what he had said. Finally a smile wove its way onto her face. "What is with you and asking me questions I don't know how to answer?" Her eyes swept down to her lap, her smile growing the longer she stared down at them.

"You would be able to form an answer," Sesshoumaru said, "if you only thought on it with a more determined mind."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't care enough to do that."

"Why?"

"Because if I do, I might come to a realization that ruins it all," she said. "The same thing will be repeated."

She heard as he bit back a growl, his grip on her tightening a fraction. "It was hardly you that caused everything to be ruined. Leave the blame on the fool of my brother." He stood up then, glancing down at her before making his way to her door. "Mistakes will only repeat if you allow them to turn into mistakes. Simply do not allow it to turn to a mistake."

His parting words to her did little to alter her way of thinking. Instead, she worked hard to clear her mind of any and all thoughts of anything other than getting rest she desperately needed. A massive yawn stumbled from her mouth, and she moved to curl into a ball on the space of her couch. Her eyes slid shut, and she soon found herself drifting away into a calming ocean of sleep.

* * *

Red crimson soaked through his dark jacket, and he let the body he clutched tight fall from his hands. It fell down to his feet, falling onto the pile of the others surrounding his feet. A fang peeked out from his mouth, and he stepped over the pile of torn apart men. A predatory gleam shone in his eyes, and he stepped out onto the streets.

Long black hair was pulled back into a loose, low ponytail, and the red eyes soon turned to a dark gray color. The red soaking his dark clothing seemed to fade away, leaving him appearing dapper and well dressed. Those same eyes crept upwards in a slow crawl until the latched onto a window, one locked up tight most likely. A chuckle came from his lips and he continued on his way, making his way to a door. It didn't take him long to pry it open, one long claw making for a makeshift key until the lock broke. Once he had opened it, he entered through the door until he came to a pause.

It wasn't all that late at night, and he had waited hours upon hours until it had struck the proper time to make his presence known. He had easily slaughtered the dog's workers once they had detected him. The dog would notice on his way back to check on the currently frail miko unable to see him coming.

He crept up the stairs on slow feet until he came to a halt outside a door with a familiar energy leaking out from the cracks and crevices.

He had been angered at first when he had found out about her attack, thinking Kagome to have been killed by someone other than him. However, he learned shortly after that the case had been different. Instead, she had been weakened. The man that had assaulted her had done him a great favor, and he would do well to remember that when he would kill him.

Yes, he had made it to where he could finish what he needed to. Taking away her power had been a goal of his, but he was never able to do so if she could detect who he was from miles away. But now… now the fun could be taken into his own hands, and the thought of that made a shiver of pleasure climb up his spine.

Her death would not come quick and peaceful. No- he would have it drawn out, and now he could do that all he desired. His eyes flickered back to a crimson stare and he opened the door to enter the unsuspecting girl's home. He saw her resting on the couch, her even breathing alerting him to her being asleep. Her energy was returning to her, but it wouldn't come back fast enough to get her out of his grasp.

No fear showed on his face as he closed the distance between them, and, without taking a breath to admire her resting face, his hand wrapped tight around the slender space of her neck. Blue eyes shot open, and hard nails clawed at the back of his hand. He saw the fear, the shock, the utter confusion that appeared in her eyes at seeing him, and a feeling of joy spread through him.

He lifted her from the couch and, offering her a cruel smile, he threw her against the wall, hearing the melodic cry of pain she gave at colliding against it.

"Did you miss me, woman?" His deep voice bounced off the walls and he saw her struggle back onto her feet. " _ **DID YOU?**_ "

The roar within his voice caused her to flinch, but she forced herself back onto her feet. She pulled the knife she had last night from her pocket, having forgotten to put it back up after checking her home. She saw him take a step towards her, and she shook all thoughts of confusion free from her mind, one word falling from her lips in a silent hiss. " _Naraku_." She spat the word as if it were poison, the mere thought of it doing well to burn her mind. She looked him over then, noting the different appearance he had. "Or not?"

"You were right," he said. "Are you surprised to see me, lovely?"

"How are you alive?" She took more steps away from him as he began to creep closer to her. "You were killed."

"Mistakes are easy to make," he drawled out slowly. "I allowed you all to believe I was dead. Recovering on my own took longer than it would if I had used others, but I decided going slow would be better than being found before I was ready, so I took my time, and changed my body multiple times in the process of it all."

"You only prolonged you death," Kagome hissed. "Why?'

"I'm sure you know why, Kagome." A fanged smile sent shivers down her spine, and she found the feeling of fear creeping into her body. "But, let's not dwell on that here and now. I believe the woman that lives downstairs has called the police. Be a good girl, and come along with me."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at that. She couldn't allow them to arrive here while he was there, otherwise he would only kill them the way he, no doubt, killed Sesshoumaru's stationed guards. Her fingers tightened around the handle of the knife she held, and her expression darkened. She heard as he began to close the distance between them, and, once he had reached her, Kagome stabbed the blade of the knife into the pale flesh of the left side of his chest.

At feeling the sting of the knife piercing his skin, Naraku snatched Kagome by her hair, yanking her up from the ground and tossing her back away from him. She landed on the coffee table next to the couch, the glass top shattering under her weight. The broken glass rained down on her after she hit the ground, digging into the soft skin of her face and arms. She forced herself back onto her feet, the crushing of the glass underfoot causing her to glance downwards, staring at the splotches of her blood decorating the broken glass. Before he could reached her again, she knelt down to pick up a larger piece, holding it out before her.

He made no move to approach her, and, instead, he sent her a disapproving glare. She had no time to prepare before a beige colored tentacle shot towards her, wrapping around her upper body and squeezing until a series of cracks were heard. The piece of glass she held fell from her hand and hit the ground at her feet, it cracking and breaking as well.

"You will do no lasting damage to me while in the state you are currently in," he hummed, a smirk dominating his features. "I've waited several years, hiding out in isolation, just biding my time until I was able to get you."

"Y-You are a-aware that now… now you have no ch-chance of survival…" Kagome struggled to get the words out, her ability to breathe being taken away by the constricting tentacle still tightening around her.

"That may be true," he responded, not seeming to care about the risk of Sesshoumaru coming after him. "If it is the case, I'll just be sure to take you along with me."

"L-Like hell you will," she growled back. Her consciousness was flittering away from her, and the final thing she saw before black surrounded her was the deadly gleam shining in Naraku's crimson orbs.

Once she had fallen unconscious, Naraku brought her body towards his own. Once she was in his arms, he took the chance to admire how her features so easily mimicked Kikyo's. He frowned, and stopped mid-caress of her cheek. His claws dug into the pale area, leaving several red streaks that healed slow. The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance, and he decided it was time for him to leave.

Naraku slung her over his shoulder with no trace of gentleness and disappeared into the dark cover of the night.

* * *

The front door to the now vacant flat was busted open, and a handful of people dressed in protective vests broke their way into the place. After checking the entire space of the flat, they found nothing but blood and broken furniture within it.

"Check for any clues that will tell us where she was taken to," Lestrade called out as he entered the sitting room of the flat. His eyes focused on the bloody shards of glass residing on the floor, and he couldn't help the bad feeling that spread through him. He shook his head before pulling his phone from his pocket and dialed a number before turning away from the scene to head out into the hall.

"Hey…" He ran his hand through his hair at getting an answer on the other end. "There's been an incident, and I think it would be best if you two came down here for this one."

" _What?_ " John's voice took on an alarmed tone, and he could hear as the other male sat up. " _What happened? Where?"_

"Kagome's been abducted from her flat," he said. "Hurry and get here." With those words, he hung up his side of the line and settled for making the second call, the one he was more hesitant on doing. He sighed and dialed Sesshoumaru's number, taking a walk to outside of the building.

* * *

Panda: Let's have this end there, and pick back up in the next update. Hopefully it was good.  
Penguin:Now for a few important things. This story will be ending soon. We don't intend to continue it past 23-ish chapters(We'll say 25 at most right now). So, after the stalker part is done, the story will continue on for a little bit longer, and, once it finally ends, we will begin work on a sequel for a separate line of focus- with the history of this story.

We hope you enjoyed! Remember, feedback makes us smile!

Until next time~


	17. Chapter 17

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threatening to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

John hung up the phone, running one hand down his leg before bolting up from the couch. He slipped his phone in his pocket as he raced to put on his coat.

"What's happened?" Sherlock asked from where he sat, watching the way John tugged on his coat. The light haired man's face contorted with worry, and it caused a wave of confusion to fill him.

"That was Lestrade," John said, motioning for Sherlock to get up and follow him. "Kagome- she's been abducted from her flat." As those words left his lips, both he and Sherlock made their way from their flat.

The ride in the cab was full of uncomfortable silence. John glanced up at Sherlock's expression, his eyes paying close attention to the way his friend's expression contorted a bit. One hand was held up, curved into a stiff fist, as the thumb was pressed to his lower lip.

Their arrival seemed to be anticipated, as when they had gotten there, they were greeted with no sort of refrain of heading into Kagome's flat. Instead they could clearly see as Lestrade made his way over to them.

"Her uncle was alerted. He should be here soon," Greg said, waving the two along with him. They came to a halt by the still open door, and he turned around ."I'm going to wait for him outside."

John waved him off, while Sherlock merely walked through the open door. He instantly took note of the broken lock, and continued on his way. His hands were clasped tight behind him as he let his eyes sweep over the room he stood in. Different amounts of blood stained several areas, some with more than others.

"Oh my god…" John's vocal response at happening upon the broken glass in the center of the room was left ignored by Sherlock as he continued his trek through the room.

He came to a pause by the couch, leaning down to trail his fingers down the sleek fabric of a green blanket, a pillow buried underneath it. Both rested on the floor, as if they had fallen during a surprise awakening. A small splotch of already dried drool remained on the dark blue of the pillow, and he quickly concluded she had been sleeping when confronted, and out of shock, both had fallen to the ground by the couch.

His eyes trailed up behind the couch, catching an apparent dent within the wall. Against the area was darkened, dried blood. The color was off in shade compared to most humans, as he quickly deduced it was Kagome's. She had hit the wall with enough force to cause external bleeding, as if she was thrown into it from a distance. He closed the distance between him and the wall, and he set his fingertips to the red staining the wall, quickly realizing it was only partially dried. More stained the floor by the wall, but it was different than the blood on the wall.

It wasn't Kagome's.

It wasn't as dark as her blood. It wasn't like other blood, however, and it left him uncertain of what to make of it. He was quick to label it as the blood of the one to attack her. Near it was a few strands of her hair, the dark pieces easy to place to belonging to the girl due to color, length, and overall texture of the strands. He let his attention sway over to the broken glass, and he approached the area where John still stood.

It was only her blood coating the shattered pile, as well as a few pieces of torn flesh. She had been barefoot, and upon standing upon the broken glass, multiple pieces had been crushed even further and some even broken off within the flesh of her feet. A few bloody footprints were beside the broken glass, as well as a broken piece a ways away from the rest of the mess.

He could feel John's attention on him, waiting to hear what he made of the scene. Finally, after a few more moments of silence, he turned to catch John's stare.

"She was caught off guard while asleep, and, upon awakening, she was thrown against the wall. Instead of staying down and giving up, she chose the opposite outcome. Kagome stood back up, and, using a sharp weapon, managed to successfully injure her attacker, as the blood that isn't her's proves. Once she had struck him, she had been picked up once more, this time by her hair, and thrown into the table. The glass broke, but she got up once again, furthering the breaking of glass by standing upon it. She had plans to use one of the pieces of glass as an improved weapon, as her previous one was no longer in her grasp." Sherlock fell silent then, letting his eyes remain on the glass at his feet. "I cannot figure out what happened next, however. If she had walked any more, the blood would have continued, as least for a few more steps."

He turned unreadable eyes to a window that had been left open. It was clear that the window had been the escape point, but the sudden halt of everything didn't make sense. Her attacker had remained in one spot before his departure, as had Kagome upon standing up on the glass.

The sound of another person entering the room caused him to look up, and, together, both John and himself found themselves staring at the figure of Sesshoumaru. He had barely moved past the doorway, his body standing stiff as if he was reliving a living nightmare. His mouth was agape and his eyes dangerously dark. For a split second, it appeared as if they were a molten gold shade, balancing on a vibrant crimson, before any abnormalities swapped back to blue. When he finally moved from his frozen state, his attention snapped to the window, and he wasted no time in approaching it. A low rumble was heard, and it was soon realized that the rumble had come from the normally quiet man. He was _growling_.

"This is impossible," he growled under his breath, hands tightening to shaking fists. His attention was focused on the dark streets, turning to look at John seconds after.

"What is impossible?" John asked him, fearing for his life in the slightest when a glare capable of freezing souls focused on his face. "Do you know who did this?"

Sesshoumaru blinked before giving a slow nod. "And had I known he still lived, I would have killed him decades ago." He glanced at the two who had ended up in this position, and he turned to exit the building. There was no trail for him to follow, the only proof of it being the spider was the way his scent practically dominated the space of the room. Ultimately, he had no idea where he had taken Kagome off to, and it caused a feeling of fear to fill him.

"Well, who then?"

Sesshoumaru came to a halt, his gaze intent on the floor below him. "His name is Naraku, a half demon who has always had an unquestionable fascination to Kagome, whether it be her herself, or someone else he once saw within her caring expression. Upon her initial fall down the well, his main priority of her was to bring death to her and any companion she made." His eyes slid closed at recalling the now deceased friends Kagome once doted so well on. "His obsession with her existed long before her modern body was born into the world, as it is the soul, the heart, within her that he desires."

He could tell that what he had said was mostly lost on them, and he realized that Kagome had told them as little as she could, fighting of having to fully relive all that she had lived in the past. His frown deepened, and he motioned for them to follow close behind him.

"The being known as Naraku was once a human bandit named Onigumo. Through coincidence, he met a woman named Kikyo. Kikyo, in all ways possible, is Kagome in a past life. From appearance, to abilities, even to personality as Kagome grew out of a teenager into an adult, they are the same. There are a few differentiating things that can be detected between them by anyone with a logical head, but it is easy to mistake them for one another." Sesshoumaru could recall clear as day the ignorance Inuyasha had when concerning the two. "Naraku, still a human at the point of meeting her, fell in love with the priestess Kikyo, only for her to not return any sort of emotion for him. It was her responsibility as a miko to care for the wounded humans, and she merely stuck by her oath when healing the injured man." The group stood by the door, and Sesshoumaru peered around the exit to check of anyone else was close to overhear. "Kikyo was a kind woman, even if she hated living the life she had to live. She was a guardian to the Shikon no Tama, and, as a result of that, she was unable live the life of a normal human woman. She was a protector to a village of humans, and a guardian to a jewel that, if brought into the wrong hands, the world would crumble."

There was a silence from the other two staring at him, and he wondered just how little Kagome had actually shared with them. "This must be new to you," Sesshoumaru finally said, taking a break in the story. "I have a feeling Kagome only said the minimum of what she had to, leaving the rest to be forgotten by her. It is like her to do something like that…" he trailed off and shook his head. The two standing close to him both gave him unreadable expressions, and Sesshoumaru glanced downwards. "I feel like I should also say that she didn't leave such things out due to lack of trust, but because they are things she either didn't think to be beneficial, or they are things she, herself, wishes to forget due to memories uneasy for her to handle daily." At seeing John's expression become a bit more understanding, Sherlock's staying unreadable, he felt a bit more at ease while speaking. "Tell me exactly how much you two know of her trips to the past. Which companions did she speak about in depth, and which did she barely scrape the surface of? What battles did she feel the need to share? Which days of her past did she speak the most on?"

"Well, she told us a summarized version of several things. It still lasted for a few hours, so could she have just left some things out by accident?" John asked.

"Yes, it is possible," Sesshoumaru responded, "but there are some points in the story that are not comfortable for her to speak about, but are mandatory information. She wouldn't speak much of it… of him." His voice fell silent at the end, the final two words seeming to come out as an accident. Almost as if they were a thought spoken aloud. Sherlock noticed the way his eyes partially closed at the mention of the unnamed male.

"Of who?"

That surprised Sesshoumaru a great bit. The utter confusion John spoke with caused his eyes to widen, and his stare to turn to something unnatural for the demon lord. "She really didn't speak of him? Of Inuyasha?"

The name was familiar, but it was one Kagome had never delved deep into, only leaving it to be a half-demon companion of her's. There were times he had been brought up, but she never once spent long durations of time speaking on him, unlike her other companions she had brought up.

"She did, vaguely." Sherlock finally spoke up at the mention of the name. "There were a few she did the same to." A look of confusion was present on his face before it fell and was replaced by a searching stare. "I was curious as to why she avoided him with coldness, but never felt the need to ask more into it." He could see the sadness she hid when speaking of him, and he could clearly see the way she wanted him forgotten from her mind. He saw it to be an obvious point of pain for her, but, unlike the other topics he pushed her to talk about, he left that one be. She had always seemed lost when his name had to be brought up, almost as if she was no longer aware of where she was while speaking of him. "Who was he?" Sherlock asked abruptly, shocking himself as John for as far as he could tell.

Sesshoumaru focused dark eyes on him before letting them close. "Inuyasha was, for the longest time, her closest friend, as well as my younger half-brother." He honestly never anticipated having to speak more than only a few words on the fool, and now he wasn't quite sure what he should say. "He is no longer alive, as he allowed himself to die several years ago."

"Oh," John frowned at those words, "I'm terribly sorry."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru snapped cold eyes towards the smaller man. "He was a fool, and I truly do not care for his loss. He brought it upon himself."

"You two weren't close, were you?"

"Not in the slightest." Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair. "He despised me, and I still abhor him for his poor and foolish decisions. Never once did he consider the repercussions his actions would have on his pack, and he lacked the capacity understanding his role of a leader. He cared for his pack, but not as much as a leader needed to. Near the end of Kagome's time wandering through the past, I chose to continue along with them to make sure the humans my brother was with were adequately protected, even if they were capable of protecting themselves."

The way he spoke of his brother made them understand Kagome's unwillingness to go into detail about him.

"Don't get me wrong," Sesshoumaru said he shrugged, "by all means, he cared for them. Upon meeting Kagome for the first time it was just her and my brother in the group. He cared a great deal, risking his life to protect her own from myself and anyone else who might desire to hurt her. However, I always felt that it wasn't her that he cared for, just who he saw within her face. As I said, she very closely resembles Kikyo, and an illogical mind will see no difference between the two. It was obvious to everyone, even to Kagome after several months with him, that her life was not all that important to him. He did care for her, but not for who she was, just who she appeared to be." There was only more silence, and Sesshoumaru made a move to continue on his prior conversation. "Kikyo, as mentioned previously, had allowed herself to fall in love with my brother after a long period of time playing a cat and mouse game. She had decided in her desire to become a normal woman, and that would mean for her give up her role as the jewel's guardian. The only way to get rid of the jewel would be to make a wish, where it would then either just become a simple trinket to be worn or it would be absorbed into the body. It is something that wasn't known at that point."

"On one of their meeting days, Kikyo told Inuyasha of her plan, and he was willing to give away his demon blood to become full human to live out a life with her. So, they decided together to meet again in a day's time at the sacred tree. Kikyo would bring the jewel, where, once meeting up, the wish for his humanity would be made and it would be done. Obviously, that did not happen."

"What did happen?"

"Onigumo, who upon learning of Kikyo's love for the half-demon Inuyasha was overcome by rage and jealousy. He had wanted the jewel, and Kikyo, for himself. He allowed demons to consume his body and soul, turning him into one of them, and, thus, became Naraku. He first masked himself as Inuyasha, leaving to find Kikyo on her way to the tree for her meeting with Inuyasha. Naraku attacked her, leaving three gaping wounds along her back and shoulder, before he took the jewel and left her there believing Inuyasha had betrayed her. Naraku then took on Kikyo's appearance, leaving to find Inuyasha after placing the Jewel back in its holding place. Once coming across him, Naraku did the same, using Kikyo's bow to shoot multiple arrows at him, several causing multiple wounds." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes while thinking, trying to recall if there was anything important before moving on. "Thinking that they both had been betrayed by the one they loved, they both played into the roles that Naraku desired. Inuyasha stole the jewel from the place it was held, killing a few of the humans guarding it in Kikyo's absence while Kikyo, bleeding to death from a wound she was unable to heal without help, forced herself to hunt him down. Upon finding him wreaking havoc in the village she was meant to guard, she used the last of her strength to draw her bow back and fire an arrow through his chest, gluing him to sacred tree. Kikyo died seconds later from blood loss, having the jewel burned with her body to keep from making her younger sister take up that responsibility. Several hundred years pass by, and Kagome is born with the jewel inside her body. Forward fifteen more years, she is pulled down the well, where the jewel is torn from her body by a demon, Inuyasha is freed by her as a last resort to keep from dying, and Naraku learns of Kagome's presence. Upon seeing her he realizes just how much she resembles the woman his human heart loved, and still did love, and she became key to him, even after Kikyo was resurrected using part of Kagome's soul."

"That… that's actually a very depressing story," John finally said once Sesshoumaru had fallen silent, and the long haired man gave a shrug.

"A lot of stories of the past are sad," he said in response. "It is often the reason they are remembered, while most happy ones are forgotten. Most humans can relate to the ones where there are a lot of loss, and feel jealous at the happiness of one's full of love." Sesshoumaru breathed deep and turned towards the door. "Naraku has her within his grasp, and he will not let her go so easily." Sesshoumaru seemed to be thinking over something, and he glanced back over his shoulder to the two behind him. "There will be a window time. He will not end her life immediately, it will be a drawn out process, and it is something I will take advantage of. Her abilities are coming back, I can feel the presence of them here. It won't be long, and I hope that he isn't aware of that." He paused before saying, "I do not think it to be wise for you two to continue on with this, but I cannot stop you two. If you do continue on as you are, tread with caution because Naraku is not someone to underestimate. He is capable of anything, and he has no concern for who he deems he must kill." With those final words, Sesshoumaru left them standing there, pulling his phone from his pocket to dial a number unknown to anyone other than him. John turned to look at Sherlock, noting the way his friend looked.

"We're not turning away from this, are we?"

"Of course not," was all Sherlock said in response before John left. Sherlock was about to follow before he came to a halt in next to a table, its drawer ajar slightly as if it had been opened and closed in a hurry. His interest mounted, and, using his fingers, he pulled the rest of it open to reveal a bag, Kagome's phone within it, and a haphazardly folded note. Sherlock frowned and picked the paper up, discovering instantly who it had been from upon opening it back up.

She hadn't told anyone of this after getting it. Granted, she hadn't had it long, but she had chosen to hide it away. He reached to pick up the bag holding her phone, slipping the device out to examine it. It had recently been fixed and charged before being placed inside. It hadn't been used afterwards, and it still had just under half of its battery life left. There was one unread message from a number unsaved to the device received only hours ago and Sherlock opened it.

' _Be cautious'_ was all it said, and it confused him. Had this message also been from Moriarty? It wasn't much of a surprise , if it was. It was possible he had kept his eye on her since meeting her, perhaps even before their initial conversation.

Sherlock pulled himself from his thoughts and slipped both items in the pocket of his coat before following behind John out of the ruined room being decorated as a crime scene.

* * *

Pain.

Pain was what she was greeted with once coming to in a dark room, the air within it stale and an awful, stagnant stench surrounded her. She gagged and tried to move, only to find herself unable to do so. She felt pressure around her wrists, ankles, and chest, and as she moved, something sharp continued to dig into the same areas. She squinted, trying her hardest to see through the black of the room only to fail and focus on trying to locate her own body within it. It took a while, but she was eventually able to see the material of her clothing and her own skin through the dark.

Kagome cursed under her breath and waited for any sound to come with her waking up. Nothing came, and she sat in fear of what was to come. Her heart was pounding in her chest, it was loud enough for her to hear, and she felt more of her awareness coming back to her. She took a few breaths, trying to calm herself as much as she could.

She had no clue as to where she was, or even how long she had been in there. Ignoring the pain that it caused, Kagome continued to pull her wrists apart, hoping to loosen whatever bindings that held her. Moisture only built up between them, and she soon made herself stop. The blood dripped down her hands and to the ground under her, the patter of it dropping against stone being the only noise other than her breathing and pounding heart. As soon as the blood had leaked from the cuts, the bleeding stopped.

She was almost back to her full strength. She felt a spark flare to life in her at noticing that, and she took a deep breath.

Ready to risk gaining more scars, Kagome began to move her hands once more, working on the binds around her wrist. Her breath became labored as her arms began to tire before a snap was heard. A feeling of accomplishment flowed through her as she was able to pull her arms out from around her. She rose them up, feeling across the binding applying pressure to her chest, feeling something like a chain there.

She did the same to her ankles that she had done to her hands. She could feel the binding digging into her skin the more she worked on pulling her ankles apart before the same snap was heard. Kagome took a deep breath then, moving her hands to pull at the last bind she was in before realizing it would be more difficult to break. She felt as it pierced into the soft skin of her breasts, as well as the almost numb space of her back. She continued to work her shoulders, feeling as her blood once more began to flow before a final snap met her ears. After that, she wasted no time in standing up, nearly falling back down in the process. Soon all wounds were healed up, small scars taking their places, and she tested walking through the room. Her foot caught in something wet and cool, thicker than water, and it only took her a few seconds before figuring out what it was.

As she looked around, her eyes adjusting to the black, she could see a multitude of remaining corpses in the room, and the odor she had been breathing in the entire time had been painfully familiar to her. It was similar to that of a battlefield in the middle of a fight. There were decomposing bodies littering the room, blood and entrails everywhere. She could both smell it, and feel it as her feet passed over them. She fought her instincts within her, ignoring all of the temptation to bend forward and retch as she kept walking. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she continued to force herself to make her way over the strewn about bodies before she finally ran into something that felt like a door. Her hand twisted the knob before pushing outwards only to be greeted to an empty hall. She followed it down, her hands tightened into fists ready to swing at any second as she took quiet steps. She left footprints before the remaining gathered filth had completely been wiped off.

As she reached the end of the hall she felt her mouth go dry. She looked upwards to see nothing but staircases reaching into pure black. Looking down provided a different sight. It was a labyrinth looking area. Spider webs upon spider webs connecting to everything and anything greeted her widened eyes, and her heart began to thump loudly in her chest once more.

She was in the very center of the spider web crafted by Naraku, and she had no idea on what to do now.

* * *

Panda: We will just end this right here for now. Hehe..  
Penguin: It was a little while since our last update, sorry~ Hopefully this one was good. There might be some errors in the text, so I'm sorry if I missed them. The next chapter will have someone new entering from Kagome's past. We'll let you guess who it is, though.

Remember, feedback makes us smile!

Until next time!


	18. Chapter 18

**_Summary: Years after the strangeness of her life had come to an end, Kagome has moved on and left her home of Japan. Everything is good until she begins to receive increasingly hostile phone calls threatening to spill her past in Japan. She soon finds that if she wishes to keep her secret from the public, she must be willing to let the only people willing to help in on the mysteries of her past._**

 _Pairing: Sherlock x Kagome._

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha or Sherlock. Each belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

The endless spread of black surrounding her set her on edge, and she came to a stop to try and think over what she should do next. The air was foul and was filled with the aroma of rotting death. She wasn't sure where the smell originated from, but it was different from the one filling the room she had woken up in. This one was stronger, something she hadn't thought to be possible, and it was slowly making her dizzy. She shook her head and curled a hand around the surprisingly warm metal bar connected to a staircase smothered in black. Her other arm was pulled up to her face as she brushed messy hair back out of her face to keep her vision from being blocked by the unruly mass. As she did so she could feel the blood matted into it, as well as everything else disgusting possibly stuck to her hair.

She took a few seconds to collect herself before she began to climb down the many levels of stairs. After making it down two separate flights of stairs Kagome came to a stop to try, once more, and see if there was any way to tell as to how far the stairs stretched down. There was none that she could see, and she reluctantly continued down the way. Her foot rolled over something before she made it down to the next platform, and, once saving herself from falling down the remaining stairs, Kagome rocked forward to pluck a severely dented metal bar up from the rickety step. Her head craned upwards as she realized it must have fallen from an upper level.

It wasn't much, it was damaged and it almost appeared ready to fold in two due to age, but it was something she could use as a weapon to strike any foes she came across.

As she stood still examining the item, Kagome ran her hand up the rusted metal. She tried to call her energy out to the surface, only to curse under her breath when it failed. Her full power was getting closer and closer to coming back, but it would still be a little bit longer before she could fully use it. Right now it was still all trapped within her body until she was strong enough to call it back out. All the rest had done wonders for it, but it would still be a few hours or so before it was completely back. Her grip on the metal bar tightened and she tucked it down at her side.

This would have to do for now.

* * *

It had been nearly three hours on the dot since it had been registered that Kagome had been taken. There wasn't much for those working the crime scene to go on, as the abductor hadn't left much evidence behind. Sesshoumaru had been one of the first people to depart from the area, and it had caused many to become curious as to his actions. He had told no one of what he intended to do, or where he was going. Getting in touch with him was soon hard to do as he rejected any calls from anyone who tried. The only words he had spoken before departing had been said to the duo of Sherlock and John, and it had only been a single sentence.

" _There is someone I must speak to."_ And then he had vanished down the street.

The identity of that person was unknown, and as were his reasons for needing to speak to them. Before anyone could stop him he had slipped away, and left several confused people.

Sherlock stood, his hand within his pocket and resting against the letter and phone he had removed from Kagome's table drawer. He ignored the clutter of voices around him, turning them out the best he could, as he focused more on the information he had received from Sesshoumaru. The odds of this Naraku man actually killing Kagome so soon were unlikely, seeing as his obsession with her was so long-lasting. He would want to keep her alive for as long as he physically could before she was found. Of course, he intended to kill her and he would once hostility took hold over his actions. It was simple to assume that the absent figure of Sesshoumaru could not track them down easily, as his overall actions were aggressive and anxious. She must have been hidden well by this person, well enough that the stronger senses of the demon would not be able to detect her place.

There was still several hours, at minimum, before truly the worst would start becoming a concerning topic. He frowned and resurfaced from his own mind to spot John talking with Lestrade.

There had to be a way to locate where she had been taken to. Awake, Kagome would be difficult to manage unless she was trapped and held in a secluded building. She would fight, even if restrained in some fashion.

He would keep her in a disorientating building to trick her, even with her senses. It would be both large and rundown. Abandoned and forgotten about so no one would stumble upon it unless by accident. Without her senses with her Kagome would not be able to properly navigate her way through it. When she did recover them, if she managed to do so before too much time had passed by, then it would be much easier for her to locate anyone around her and her specific location, logically.

He removed Kagome's phone from his pocket and pulled up the internet browser to do a quick search on a few keywords. Much to his surprise, and immense displeasure, his search brought back a long list of vacant buildings. There were a large amount of abandoned building lots, both with finished and permanently halted construction.

Why were there so many?!

* * *

It had taken a while, but she had finally made it to, what she assumed was, the ground level. At least for now it was the ground level. She had yet to encounter anyone else, and it caused her to feel uncomfortable. Where was Naraku?

Kagome came to a halt next to a door covered in large metal chains. It was at that time that she finally decided to bring her energy to the surface of her fingertips for a second time. She bit back a thrilled squeal when the light blue glow enveloped her fingertips.

It wasn't much, but she now had her spiritual energy at her disposal. She would have to use it cautiously, and only if she truly needed to, but she would make due with what she had.

She breathed deep and allowed a small bit of her energy to flow out from her body. Once taking a quick survey of the area, Kagome decided that heading down the right side of the hall would be the best for her.

Remaining flecks of Naraku's aura were everywhere, showing just how much he had wandered these halls. He had done so and decided on the perfect place for her to be set in. His aura was stronger in some places than in others, but she didn't think on that longer than she needed to. The bulk of it was still far away from where she was, and she planned to take her time in approaching it.

It was only a matter of time before the roles of cat and mouse were reversed. He knew she had woken up, and that she now wandered the hall, and he would soon realize allowing her to do so would be what sealed his fate.

"I've had it," Kagome growled under her breath. A faint blue glow surrounded the pole she held as it changed from a normal weapon to a weapon that would have a burning after effect. "This time I _will_ kill you, Naraku. Just you wait."

The walls around her creaked and moaned in response to her muttered words, as if they were laughing in response in his favor. Her eyes focused on the dark corridor laying in wait, and she continued down the path that would lead her to the spider's thread.

* * *

"I'm glad you arrived so quickly." Sesshoumaru's usually calm voice had been taken over by a slight chill as his dismantling patience was soon to show. Aqua blue eyes swept over the taller man's appearance before the two began to walk in step with one another.

His hair had been pulled back in a messy low ponytail, and several of the strands had been left out to fall over his face in disorganized array. Looking close, it was easy to tell his human appearance was dangerously close to slipping away. In some places his hair had resumed its natural silver tone while his eyes were changing back to molten gold, the whites of his eyes starting to bleed red as his control was starting to fray apart at the seams.

A clawed hand rose up to brush back warm, auburn hued hair as he forced his shoulders to move in a stiff shrug. "My mother's life is in danger. I'm still peeved about the fact you waited so long before getting me involved, _Mister 'I have this handled, fox.'"_ Shippo closed his eyes and bit his growl back before it became obvious. "I should have never trusted you and your ideas, you dumb mutt."

Sesshoumaru decided to let that comment go forgotten for now as he forced himself to remember the fox's concern for the miko was what fueled his aggressiveness towards him. "Fighting among each other won't fix this." He heard the swallowed growl of anger, but continued when no words came from the fox walking beside him. "We will have hours and days to discuss this once Kagome is out of his hold. Right now there are more crucial things we need to handle. If you cannot see past your concern for her then you are less than useless to me right now."

Aqua eyes narrowed at those words and Shippo flipped his long hair back over his shoulder and walked ahead of the older demon. "If you truly think I cannot see past my concern for her then you are more idiotic than your brother. Kagome will always be one of the most important people in my life, and I will not allow my concern to get in my way of finding her."

"Good." Sesshoumaru walked ahead of the angered fox demon as he led him down the dark streets. "I predict that your illusions will be beneficial before the night is over. Now come with me."

* * *

It was excessively hot in the hall she was in. She could feel the sweat dripping down her face, as well as the sweat accumulating in many other places, as she came to a stop to regain her breath. She did not know where exactly in this place she was, but in the distance she see the faint outline of an ajar door. Her eyes focused on it as she once more began her steady pace.

She had been down here for an half hour. Or, at least that was what she guessed. She had no sense of time down here. It could have been longer, or even shorter. The heat was starting to cause her to grow lightheaded, and she made her way towards the door in hopes for a cooler spot of air.

As she squeezed her body through the open doorway, Kagome let a breath of relief when then temperature dropped quite a bit. The air was still stagnant, but it was slightly less awful in here. She could feel as her body cooled down, and she spread out her spiritual energy once more to get a feel of her new surroundings.

It was stronger that the first time she had done it, and this time she felt the familiar source of Naraku's aura. It was still quite a distance away from her, but she didn't care. Kagome held one hand up closer to her face, and her eyes focused on the blue tint surrounding the small appendage. By the time she reached where he was she would be good to go.

Kagome continued her steady pace down this new hallway she had placed herself in. It still lacked light, and she was forced to use the wall next to her as a judgement on where she was stepping. Her foot slipped in a puddle of something that was sticky and cool, and her gaze trailed downwards. She forced herself to take a deep breath as she stepped over another mutilated cadaver. Soon after the remaining residue on her foot had been smeared off with her steps, and she ignored the thought of it from that point on.

She encountered many more heavily destroyed bodies of people she could only assume Naraku had used, only to kill when he saw no more use out of them. They, just like her, had been prey to be ensnared in his gigantic web.

Kagome came to a halt in front of a doorless room. She could feel him now. Her hand tightened around the metal pole she held and she mentally prepared herself to step through the entry way. There would be no turning back from this, as he was just on the other side of the room waiting for her.

She didn't care what would come next, as long as she managed what needed to be done. If it came down to it, then she would give her life in order to take his away from him.

Her eyes opened once more, and she stepped into the black abyss of the room in front of her. Her footsteps were quiet, making no sound that she could hear, but she knew that he could hear them. After taking several steps and committing herself fully to her decision of entering the room Kagome came to a halt. Blue eyes adjusted to the new darkness before they were glued to a crimson pair starting her down from the other end of the room.

"It's time this came to an end, Naraku," Kagome called out into the black space. "I'm so tired of having to remember all that happened. I want to forget and move on, but you are making that impossible. Today is when all this will end. Either you die by my hands, or by Sesshoumaru's. You have no choice now." This entire thing should have ended years ago, but it hadn't. This time she would be sure to have it all end. "I know that if I do die here, that you will not live much longer. I can accept death knowing that if it comes to it," she told herself as she closed her eyes once more. "But I will not allow you to take me out so easily, and I will not allow you to think you are the victorious one here. The only way you will leave this place is if I've given it my all."

She could hear as he laughed. It was a cruel sounding thing, and something that seemed unnatural. Her eyes opened and she noticed he had gotten much closer. He was now only a few feet away from her, and she let a blue glow fully claim her hands. She dropped the pole she held, deciding it would be pointless to use against him, and moved into a more prepared stance.

There was a shift in the air, and she could just barely see as a beige tentacle shot through the abyss towards her. She threw up a barrier as quick as she could, and tensed up at feeling it connect against her protection. Acting quickly, she dropped the barrier and darted out of in front of him just as another tentacle shot towards her. The blue glow surrounding her hands transformed and took the shape of a translucent bow with an arrow the same color resting on its string. She didn't have much time to take aim before she had to duck out of the way for a third time.

She heard as he gave a pained and angered hiss, and she knew she had made contact with the arrow formed out of her energy. The bow she held vanished as she threw both of her hands back up to guard herself. Her barrier was starting to crack under the weight of Naraku's tentacles, and she eventually allowed it to fall before it ended up breaking. The blue glow once more enveloped her hands as she ducked to the side before rushing forward. Her energy took the form of a staff and she swung it out towards Naraku with the intention of disintegrating some of his tentacles. It worked, and she rocked backwards, using her free hand to help her in flipping backwards. At landing and becoming steady on her feet, she ran forward a second time, this time intending to plunge the end of her staff through his chest.

Her luck wasn't as strong on her second dive forward, and she gave a pained scream when her arm was pierced by a remaining tentacle. The blood trickled slowly down her bare arm for a few seconds before the deep gash was healed up. She rocked her weight backwards when Naraku moved towards her with his claws out. The long claws ran across her hip when she couldn't move away quick enough. Her shorts tore a bit and her blood stained the cotton material she wore. The four deep gashes along her outer leg stung as her shorts began to get caught in the wounds, filaments soaking with her dark blood sticking to the insides of the open wounds. A hand was wrapped around her throat before she could steady herself back in an upright position, and she was yanked forward against Naraku's body.

Kagome fought against the choking sensation she felt as she set a hand against his chest. She forced some of her energy inside him and his grip on her fell slack. She fell onto the floor, her knees hitting against cold concrete as she regained her breath. Kagome bolted up from the ground and dove to the right of her to avoid being caught by Naraku for a second time. The staff she had before was reformed, and she swung it towards him once more. It hit him this time, her spiritual energy leaving a sizzling mark across his chest. Her breath had yet to fully return to her, but she took a second chance at striking him with the staff she held. Before it could make contact again, she felt a trace of searing pain shoot through her abdomen. Her eyes widened at the feel of a newly regenerated tentacle slicing through the flesh of her stomach. Her hands dropped slightly before she struggled to ignore the pain. The hand holding the staff tightened its hold, and she shoved it forward. It pierced the skin of his chest before Kagome screamed loudly a second time as the tentacle was ripped from her body. She collapsed onto her knees as she felt her spiritual energy flock to the gaping hole that had been speared through her body. She shook and trembled as she tried to fight the tears welling up in her eyes at the pain. She could feel toxic slivers of poisons stinging away at the edges of the hole as her body tried to fight them off before they could penetrate her body's defenses.

Standing before here was the damaged figure of Naraku. Her attack to him was still taking it's toll on him, but he had been able to stand first. She hadn't managed to make a wound that stretched to his back. Her's had barely pierced his body.

"Accept your death, miko," he growled as he gripped her by her chin and forced her head to turn up to look at him. "Or don't, I do not care either way." She saw as pristine white fangs peeked out of his mouth in a satisfied grin at seeing her wounded before him. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the wound finally start to heal now that the toxins had been cleared away. She wrapped one hand around his wrist, and she yanked his hand away from her face. Her actions had been sudden, and he did not have enough time to react before his hand was dissolved by a force of her energy being shot into his body.

"You first," she hissed as she stood back up on shaking legs. Her gaze was cold and somewhat clouded in a haze of pain and she fought to stay standing. She gave a cry of pain and tipped her weight forward when a sharp sting mounted through her body, but she refused to fall back onto her knees.

Seething crimson eyes glowered at her as he looked back up his now missing appendage. He saw her standing back up and he smirked.

She had more willpower than Kikyo, but the results would always be the same.

* * *

The long list of possible buildings wasn't easy to narrow down, but he had managed to at least shorten the list by a couple dozen. It was growing shorter and shorter as he continued removing more and more from the possible list.

It would be secluded, abandoned, and well-aged. Large with many levels to it, possibly even extending to underground levels.

John had come to stand next to him once more, watching with a small bit of confusion as he kept his attention focused to the phone he held.

"Anything that seems like a promising idea?" John finally asked his friend when he had lowered the phone for a split second.

"If you were going to abduct someone with the sole intentions of disorientating and eventually killing them, where would you take them?" Sherlock asked him, and John thought over the question without asking about it.

"It would have to be somewhere that is underpopulated and mostly forgotten about. The seclusion is the most important thing, so, even if the target managed to get out, they wouldn't be able to find their way back to populated areas. Large with several levels to it would be key as well, if disorientating if a goal." John fell silent then as he continued to mull over the thought. "Worn down and nearly falling apart at its seams for an extra help of danger, too." He looked back at Sherlock finally. "How is this supposed to help?"

Before Sherlock could respond the phone he held vibrated a few times, and he opened the message that had been received. It had been sent by the same number as the prior message, and this one was the coordinates of an unknown location. He frowned and searched the location before saying anything. The search results led to an old building built several years back. Its constructions had never been finished, and, instead, it had been called off before the insides could be completed.

It wasn't far from this location, and it would take under a half hour to reach by cab. The sender of the location was unknown, but he couldn't shoo away the idea of who he believed it to be.

"Let's go, John," Sherlock said once slipping the phone he held back into his coat pocket.

"To where?"

"There is a promising location nearby," he said without looking back. "We'll take a cab to check it out."

* * *

Panda: I was really upset while writing this. The original one that we did a long while ago was lost, so we had to start over. This isn't my favorite one, but this needed to be updated. Sorry for the long wait on it.  
Penguin: Panda was moody while we were finishing up on this, but so was I. I'm sad that the original was lost due to a saving mistake, but hey! Shippo's in the story now! Anyway, we hope you all enjoyed this. Sorry for any errors. It's been a long few weeks.

Remember, feedback makes us smile!

Until next time!


End file.
